Megaman Starforce: EM Warrior
by SilentliketheNight
Summary: The control of the Waves. The crown of the King. Subaru has to fight his way through the FM-ians to protect his planet. New abilities, new forms. The beginning of the battle has begun. Geo/Sonia Subaru/Misora. *COMPLETE*
1. Start of the day

This is my first story. Why I chose Megaman Starforce, was because it was the first type of fan fiction I ever read. I will use the characters' Japanese names, since I'm more used to them. The characters might act different. Like Subaru. He's going to be more distant than usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce or their characters.

* * *

><p>A ship floated in space. Inside the ship, workers furiously typed on computers.<p>

"Checked C2," a man announced, typing on the computer. "A response from A40. Response from A40 received." He moved to the other screen. "The same goes for C3, as well as BC section 37."

Satellites raised up from the exterior of the ship to receive the communication. The sphere in the center of the room expanded until it showed a series of lines, going from pink to green.

"Hoshikawa-kun," Dexter, the co-captain of the ship said to his partner, Hoshikawa Daigo (Kelvin Stelar). Daigo was tall, about 6"3, With spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He watched the new discovery.

"Brother Broadband has linked!" He announced proudly. After months of hard work, the idea of connecting with an alien planet had finally come into fruition. "Confirm the location of the enemy planet."

"For the first time in this galaxy, we have been able to contact such a wonderful life-form successfully!" the co-captain told Daigo. Daigo nodded his head. They had done it. The greatest achievements they have ever had. It was truly a proud feeling.

Suddenly, the alarms blared. The two looked back at the sphere. Worker typed even more furiously to find out the cause of the alarm. They looked through every detail of the connection.

"What's going on?" Daigo demanded. A worker gasped, and stood up.

"Brother Broadband is undergoing energy depletion!" the man reported. Daigo frowned.

_ 'What could have happened?'_ he thought._ 'It was going perfect a while ago.'_ He put his hand on his head in agitation, and sighed.

"Hoshikawa-kun!" Dexter yelled to his partner, snapping him out of his thoughts "What are we going to do? Our life's work is starting to fail. We have to do something."

" I know, Dexter, I know." Daigo typed on the screen, intending on fixing the problem himself. Luckily, he had something for if there ever was a problem with the link. He had hoped not to use it at all. "A vaccine will be administered to the Brother Broadband Network. Let's hope this works."

A red graph appeared, showing the data for their link.

"This is the current data of the sun," a computerized voice said. "We aren't currently able to receive contact from them. And this..." the screen broke into static, interrupting the report.

"What?" Daigo yelled. He typed in a string of commands. "The direct contact has overflowed." Daigo stood up, and ran toward the door.  
>'I have to check the shapes of the signal to find out the reason for the overflow,' he thought.<p>

He ran across the ship, to a room with gigantic arcs of electricity were appearing. Daigo put on his glasses. But it wasn't just any glasses. He called it the Visualizer. Capable of seeing the EM (Electromagnetic) waves, and saw ribbons of waves falling from the ceiling.

"Amazing," he exclaimed at the sight. Then he saw it. A dark sphere falling. "What's that?" The dark sphere disrupted the waves, causing the bolts of lightning to shoot out the ship. The ship glowed, a surge of energy spread across the vastness of space, before the ship exploded.

* * *

><p>(3 months later.)<p>

"No!" a boy yelled, sitting up. He looked no more than 13, with tall brown spiky hair. His name was Subaru. Hoshikawa Subaru (Geo Stelar), son of Hoshikawa Daigo. It had been 3 months, since he was informed that the ship his dad was in exploded. He and his mom, Hoshikawa Akane (Hope Stelar), went into permanent denial. Neither believed that he was dead, rather, they believed that Daigo had escaped. Getting out of bed, he put on his everyday clothes, consisting of a red jacket over a black shirt, blue shorts, and red boots. Lastly, Subaru put the gift from his father over his eyes. It was the Visualizer. The only thing found in the shipwreck.

(Flashback)

It was in the middle of night, when doorbell rang. Akane came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Who could be here at this hour?" she complained. She opened the door to see Amachi Mamoru (Aaron Boreal), a big man wearing a jacket that said "AMAKEN". AMAKEN was a research building/museum about space. The usually jolly man looked sad, as he held his hat in his hand. "Amachi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Akane-chan," Amachi said sadly. "Can I come in?" Akane stepped aside, letting the man inside the house. "You should probably call Subaru, this concerns him too." He watched as the woman disappeared into Subaru's room, soon coming back with the tired child. Seeing Amachi, the boy beamed..

"Amachi-san!" he yelled happily, running to the big man. Amachi gave a weak smile, and ruffled Subaru's head.

"Subaru-kun, Akane-chan, please sit down."

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, as the two sat down. They felt something very wrong, just from the tone of Amachi's voice. "Did something happen?"

"Daigo-"

"What about dad?" Subaru interrupted.

"I was monitoring Daigo-kun's ship. His Brother Broadband was a success." Akane and Subaru beamed at the news of Daigo's success. "There's something else, that happened." His voice became pained. "An error in the system caused the ship's whole power to fail. I-it EXPLODED!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"What?" Subaru and Akane both said. They thought they heard right.

"The ship... the one Daigo-kun was in... it exploded."

"You can't be serious!" Subaru protested.

"Trust me, I wish it wasn't true. But I saw it. The destruction of the ship." Akane broke down, her hands covering her face. Subaru followed, his head down, and his fists clenched. He ran into his room, tears trailing him.

"SUBARU!" Amachi called, but the boy locked himself in his room.

(Flashback end)

"Subaru," a woman's voice called out to the child. It was Akane. She had dark brown hair in a pony tail spiking up in a pineapple fashion, and black eyes. "Are you okay? I heard you yell."

"It's okay, mom." Subaru replied softly. "Just a nightmare." Ever since the news of his dad, he had changed. Once, he was a happy boy full of energy, but now, Subaru was more cold and distant. For the past month, he had had the same reoccurring dream of the explosion every day. Soon, it felt less like a nightmare, and more of a vision.

"Well alright," Akane said. "Hurry up for breakfast. School is about to start." The woman looked at Subaru's lonely figure, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Right when she was gone, a blue and green light appeared from Subaru's Transer, a blue device strapped on his wrist. The Transer acted as what people in the past had called a cellphone, along with other past devices. As the light faded, it showed a dog looking being. It's body was like green flames. It wore blue armor like parts that made up it's hands and torso, along with it's head. His name was War-Rock. A being from Planet FM. The day after he had been informed of his father, Subaru met with the alien. It was a fated meeting, as is a sign from his father. That's what Subaru thought.

"Subaru," the EM-being spoke in a deep electronic voice. "You should just tell your mom that you've had that same nightmare over and over again. It could save you the trouble." Subaru almost scoffed at the idea, and shook his head.

"I shouldn't," he replied. "Mom's stressed already. My problem would just worry her more." '_I can't let her do that,'_ he thought _'She already has enough on her shoulders. Even if she doesn't show it.'_ Subaru looked to the clock. "Time to go to school," he mumbled, grabbing his backpack.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter. Review, or Flame if you want. I want your opinion. Just tell me how you think of it.<p> 


	2. School

Even though no one has reviewed my first chapter, I made a second chapter already. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Subaru walked to the kitchen to see his mom looking at the microwave with a frown. Suddenly, it started shooting electricity, and blew out smoke. Akane turned away with her hands protecting her head.<p>

"Ahh!" she screamed. Subaru ran to the microwave, and quickly pulled out a Cannon Battle Card before sliding it on his Transer. Small images of miner looking Viruses appeared, before fading away.

"Mom," Subaru said. Akane looked to the now fixed microwave.

"I'm fine sweety, I was just making some food, when this thing started to go haywire on me. Here, have these." She handed him two sandwiches. Subaru took them, and headed to school. To be honest, he was pretty sick of school. He wanted to skip school so bad, but that would make his mom worry. _'Better hurry,' _Subaru thought as he walked to the large Kodama Middle School (He's in 8th grade in this story).

"Hold up!" someone called from behind him. Subaru sighed, knowing full well who spoke. Behind him was Shirogane Luna (Luna Platz), the bossy looking girl with a giant drill style haircut, as usual, she wore a blue dress, along with blue striped leggings that seemed to connect to her shoes. Apparent heiress of the Shirogane family, making him wonder what she was doing in a lowly middle school rather than a private one. Then, there was Ushijima Gonta (Bud Bison), the big boy wearing a large shirt with a picture of a fork and spoon. He was the muscle of the group, with the lack of knowledge that came with it. Lastly, there was Saishoin Kizamaro (Zack Temple), the short boy with bed head and glasses. He was the brains. Subaru stayed silent. He recognized the three as the ones that always stalked him at school for some reason. They always tried to get him to talk, or just to hang out with them. _'Just ignore them Subaru, keep walking.'_ Subaru sped up his walk, to try and get away from the three. He could feel their eyes boring into his back. _'Don't even look at them. Hopefully, they'll go away.'_ Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side that day, because they caught up to him. Subaru inwardly cursed his luck.

"Hoshikawa-kun!" Luna called to the gloomy boy. "Good morning! How are you?" Subaru stayed silent. "You wanna hang out with us?" ... "There's going to be a new student, did you hear?" ... She frowned, and signaled for one of the two to go. Gonta shrugged, and gave a try. She wasn't a bad person, Subaru had to admit, but maybe a bit too ambitious and persistent.

"We're going to see the new movie coming out," Gonta said. "Do you want to come? It's supposed to be the most scariest thing on the theater." The thick boy gave an involuntary shiver. There was still no response, to their disappointment.

"Guys," Kizamaro announced to the others, looking at his Transer. "We're gonna be late for school. Let's hurry."

"Right," Luna said. " See you later, Hoshikawa-kun. Gonta, Kizamaro, let's go." As the three walked away, Subaru sighed once more.

"Finally," War-Rock said from Subaru's Transer. "Those humans always annoy me. How do you put up with it, Subaru?" The boy only laughed wryly, as he entered the school. He saw a crowd in the middle of the hall, screaming incoherent words at the same time. "What's going on over there?"

"I don't care," Subaru replied, pressing for the elevator. He endured the screaming for a while longer before the thing opened up and he stepped in.

As the elevator closed, someone put their hand between the doors. A girl with pink hair entered the room. She was about the same age as Subaru, wearing a pink sweater with a hood that had panda looking ears. She had fingerless gloves striped with pink and darker pink, and a yellow guitar. _'Obsessed with pink much?' _Subaru thought with a blank face. The only things not pink was her yellow shorts, blue boots, and green eyes. The girl quickly pressed the close button rather rapidly as the storm of students drew close. Luckily, the doors were faster than them. He observed silently as the let out a sigh of relief. Then their eyes met each other. When she saw Subaru, the girl immediately flattened herself to the furthest wall. After another blank stare from Subaru, he pushed the 2nd floor button. The girl, realizing that she was not going to be swarmed, calmed down.

"Sorry for my behavior," the girl apologized "I thought that you were one of them." Subaru said nothing. Noting this, the girl introduced herself. "There's a good chance you already know this, but I'm Hibiki Misora." ... "Hello?" ... Misora puffed her cheeks. "It's not nice to ignore someone, you know." Subaru rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"It's not nice to bother someone, either," Subaru retorted. Misora turned her back to him.

"Well you're certainly not one of the crazier fans," she mumbled. The door dinged, and they opened. Subaru walked out first, followed by Misora. He walked to his homeroom, leaving the girl alone.

Once the bell rang, Ikuta Michimori, a tall man with an Afro and very thin eyes, came in. He had on a lab coat, with two beakers hanging from his neck.

"Class," he announced. "I'm honored to announce that we have a new student. Please welcome the singer, Hibiki Misora. Come on in." Subaru watched from the back of the class as the girl from the elevator came into the room with a smile. The class cheered as she waved to the class. Misora bowed.

"Thank you for having me in this school," she said to the class. "I look forward to being with you all." Another cheer erupted, making Subaru cover his ears.

"Let's see," Michimori started. "You can sit..." The students tried to get the teacher to put Misora to sit next to them, even if there were no empty seats. "Sit next to Shirogane Luna, the girl in the back." The class groaned, as Misora walked to the empty seat to the right of Luna. It was then that Subaru realized something. Luna sat two seats to the left of him. The seat next to her was empty. So that meant...

"It's you!" Misora exclaimed, pointing to the boy. His eyte began to twitch. "The guy who kept on ignoring me!" She sat in the desk. "Well, at least now, you are stuck with me for the rest of the year. You'll have to talk to me at some point." Subaru scoffed, as the teacher began his lesson.

"Psst," Luna whispered to Misora. She held her hand out. "I'm Luna. Shirogane Luna. An honor to meet you. If you have any question about this school, you can ask me." Misora nodded, and looked to Subaru, who was looking out the window. Truth be told, he was actually sleeping.

"Who's he?" she asked. "He doesn't seem to want talk to anyone."

"Hm? Oh, that's Hoshikawa Subaru. Don't worry about him, he's a lone wolf. I'm actually trying to get him to talk. He hasn't said anything to us in a few months. He used to be more outgoing."

"Subaru, huh? Well he talked to me on the elevator." Luna showed her suprise to the idol.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said, 'It's not nice to bother someone.'" Luna blinked for a while, before giving a dry laugh. The school bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Michimori exited the classroom, giving his clipboard to the person outside the room. The new teacher was Yoko Starkk, a short woman with hair sticking out in every direction wearing an apron. She greeted the students with a smile

"Wake up," War-Rock called, from Subaru's Transer. The brunette slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw Luna and the new girl talking, as the art teacher began to call names.

"Hello, little artists," Starkk said to the class. "Today, we will have a free draw. Then, we'll have a contest. The winner will get a nice prize." The students got excited, and readied their brushes. "Everybody ready? BEGIN!" Everyone started painting. Misora started drawing a guitar. Luna drew a flower with a rabbit. Subaru started out fine, with a sphere on the left side of the paper. Suddenly, he heard two voices speak at the same time.

_**"It's time,"**_ the voices growled. Subaru felt an immense pain in the back of his head. Subaru's breathing became a bit labored, and sweat rolled down his forehead. He lost control as his hand seemed to move by itself. _'Ugh, what's going on?_' He couldn't do anything as his hand continued to move across the easel. The pain in Subaru's head increased, and his breathing became more raspy. War-Rock was calling out to Subaru, but he wouldn't respond. Subaru's skin paled, and he began shaking.

"Subaru!" War-Rock yelled quietly enough for only Subaru to hear. "Subaru! Pull yourself together. What's wrong?" Subaru's eyes became dull, like a doll. His vision quickly turned black.

Suddenly, Subaru found himself in in space. He saw two shocking things. A planet arcing with electricity, and the remains of another. The remains circled in an eternal orbit

"Where am I?" Subaru asked to no one in particular. A voice echoed in space, in a raspy weak tone.

"H..elp m-me." It pleaded. "S-sa-save m...e. Th-the-they are com...ing. Stop the...m. Wa-War-R ..." The voice faded.

"Whose there?" Subaru said. "Who needs help? Hello?" The brunette caught a glimpse of something bright green, before it disappeared. Just then, he saw something coming from the alien planet. 11 lights shot from the planet, towards Subaru. "Ahh!" he yelled trying to get away. But he couldn't move.

"It's time," a twin voice from the lights said as Subaru was hit. He quickly closed his eyes to ready for the impact. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see shadows of 11 beings.

"We will come," all of them said at the same time. Subaru suddenly regained consciousness.

"TIME!" Starkk exclaimed. Everybody set their brushes down. "Everyone, give me your drawings." The students did. Misora took note of Subaru's raspy breathing.

"Subaru-san," she said. "Are you okay?" Subaru didn't answer. Misora frowned, as Subaru stared blankly at the blank easel.

"Subaru-kun!" Starkk yelled. She was holding up Subaru's drawing. It was the two planets, with the left one destroyed, and the right one arcing with electricity. A green electric like body was in the center of the right planet, clutching it's chest, while kneeling. 11 multicolored lines came from the right planet, to the bottom of the page. And lastly, an orange robot looking thing in the middle of the whole page. It looked like it was sleeping. "This is amazing. The colors, the shapes, a true work of art." Everyone else agreed, claiming Subaru the winner, to his surprise. Subaru's prize was tickets to Misora's next concert...but there was still a long time before the concert even took place.

"Wow," Misora said. "I thought those were sold out. Congratulations on winning the contest." Subaru shot out his arm at Misora, with the ticket in hand. She looked at him with confusion.

"Take it," he explained, furthering Misora's confusion. "I've no need for it." She looked on, slightly shocked, before taking the tickets.

"You're an odd one," she commented, before beaming. "But what's life without a bit oddity? You sure you don't want to go?" Subaru nodded. Misora shrugged, and pocketed the ticket. The bell rang again, signaling the end of second period. In other words, P.E. And guess what? Misora was there.

"Subaru," War-Rock said."I need to ask you something."

"You mean with what happened back there? That planet. It was Planet FM wasn't it? And the lights were FM-ians?"

"Yes. That was Planet FM and AM. The green being was King Cepheus."

"And that means the robot was-"

"Andromeda."

"There's something else. When I was drawing, my mind was in this space looking place. Someone was calling out. It told me to help it. Then it sounded like it was saying you're name. Then, a twin voice said that it was time. Know anything?" He didn't catch the slight hesitation of the EM-being's voice.

"No, sorry." _'They're coming,'_ War-Rock thought. _'It's only a matter of time before it starts. We have to stop them.' _Right then, the P.E. teacher came in._  
><em>

"Today," Katsuragi Baku, the old teacher. "We will be playing dodge ball." He said "dodge ball" with a smirk, before randomly throwing dodge balls at the kids, as they split into two teams. Gonta, Kizamaro, Luna, Misora, and Subaru were in the same team. Each team grabbed as many of the dodge balls they could get, before throwing them to the other team. Baku blew his whistle signaling when a person was out. The battle continued as person by person was hit. Until only Subaru, Gonta and Misora were on one side, while ten were on the other side.

"Crap," Misora mumbled. "We're outnumbered."

"Everyone!" a random kid on the other side ordered. "Aim for Subaru!" The others yelled in acknowledgement. At that point, Subaru and Gonta looked at each other, and Gonta knew that the old Subaru, the one full of happiness, was still there. Both nodded, as Gonta rushed to cover Subaru. The other team threw all their dodge balls, all hitting Gonta. He managed to catch two before he was pelted. The two were out, along with Gonta, leaving eight guys. All the dodge balls were on Subaru's side. He smirked before throwing all he could get, surprisingly hitting everyone except the last one. The last guy on the other team managed to get a ball, but instead of throwing at Subaru, he changed his target to Misora. Subaru, seeing this, grabbed the nearest ball, and threw it at the other ball.

"Duck!" Gonta ordered from the sidelines. The two dodge balls collided, one hitting the guy on the face, and the other passing over Misora.

"Phew," she exclaimed, wiping her forehead. "Thanks Subaru-san." Subaru nodded. The rest of school was uneventful with math, block class. Soon, it was the end of school. Luna turned to Misora.

"How was your first day of school here?" Luna asked Misora. The singer beamed.

"It was great," she replied. "I already made a new friend." Luna smiled with Misora. Subaru walked through the hall.

"War-Rock," Subaru said, exiting the building. "Let's go home." He put his Visualizer on to look at the EM being.

"Got an impression on that new girl? Misora, was it?" War-Rock asked. They passed the two girls, when Subaru took a slight glance at the pink haired girl.

"Nothing...yet."

* * *

><p>And that chapter is done. Misora has joined the school, and stuff ensues. Review if you want, Flame even.<p>


	3. Denpa Henkan

Third chapter here. There's a bit of drama.

Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Subaru announced, opening the door to his house. As he took off his boots, the brunette noticed another pairs of shoes. It was a pair of blue... boots. His head snapped up to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. One sounding very familiar. He slightly grit his teeth in annoyance. "You can't be serious," Subaru mumbled.<p>

"That girl just keeps popping up," War-Rock said, coming out of the Transer. Subaru put on his Visualizer, to see the blue armored EM being. He had a curious face, wonder just who the girl was. "Why do you think that is?" Subaru shrugged his shoulders. He walked into his living room to see Misora, laughing with his mom. She notice Subaru.

"Subaru-san!" She called, waving at the spiky haired boy. He didn't say anything. "Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to see who my neighbor was. Imagine my shock when I found out it was you." She smiled at him, but then pouted when Subaru walked into his room. "Is he always like that?" Akane sighed, and nodded.

"Unfortunately," she replied. "Yes. He's been like that ever since Daigo-kun, his dad, went missing." Akane looked at the picture of Daigo with Subaru on his shoulders. Misora took note of Akane's sadness, and quickly apologized. She could tell it was a sensitive subject. After all, she knew how it felt to lose someone dear.

"Sorry for bringing up any bad memories," she said. Akane shook her head.

"Don't be. Someday, he'll come back. I can feel it. All we can do now is move forward." Misora looked at her with a sad look, then at Subaru's room. "Why don't you see what my son is up to?" Misora hesitated at first, but she soon found herself walking towards the door. With a deep breath, Misora turned the knob and opened it. Subaru was in his room tinkering with a machine. He looked to the door to see Misora staring at him. Subaru quickly looked away and continued with his project.

"Something you need?" he asked, tightening a screw. He grabbed another mechanical part, and attached it to a certain place.

"Sorry," Misora said. "I just heard about your dad." Subaru tensed, and looked blankly at the pink-haired. She grew nervous at his gaze.

"You shouldn't pry into other people's privacy." he deadpanned. Subaru stood up, setting down his machine, and went up to his bed. "Please leave." Misora looked surprised at Subaru's tone.

"I lost my parents too." Misora grumbled. Subaru looked to her, his fists clenching. "Mom died when I was only nine. Dad disappeared before that. So I know what it's like for a parent to di-"

"He's not dead!" Subaru yelled, his eyes burning brightly with rage. He looked down, probably in shame of himself. "Just leave." Misora put her hand to her chest and bowed apologetically. She left the boy to himself.

"See you tomorrow, Subaru-san." Misora walked to the living room.

"Sorry if he said anything harsh to you," Akane apologized. "I should have told you, that the topic of Daigo-kun is a hard one on Subaru-kun."

"It's okay," Misora assured, trying a smile. "Anyways, I have to go." Akane stood up, and hugged the girl.

"You're always welcomed here. Be sure of that." Misora nodded, and returned the hug. She put on her boots, and exited the house.

"Subaru," War-Rock said. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Subaru was looking out the window, watching the pink haired girl walk to the house right next to his. They really were neighbors, he noted.

"...Maybe... Let's go." War-Rock looked confused for a while, before finally getting it. "Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! On Air!" War-Rock engulfed Subaru in green energy. As it cleared, it revealed Subaru in familiar blue armor. He sported a sort of helmet with a visor that showed his spiky hair. His armor was similar to War-Rock's, covering his arms and Legs. The rest was some flexible blue material. His necklace, resembling a shooting star, stuck to his chest like an emblem. In this form, he was Rockman (Megaman). The first human to fuse with an EM being. "Let's go," he repeated. Rockman jumped in the air, passing harmlessly through the ceiling, to the Wave Roads. "Where's the nearest Denpa Virus?" Rockman asked War-Rock, who moved to his left arm.

"To the East, " War-Rock replied. Rockman slid on the Road, to a satellite. Mettennas and BaseMortars ittered the dish.

"Too easy," Rockman mumbled, readying his Rockbuster. A volley of shots destroyed the ones on the satellite. The viruses noticed him, and jumped in the air. Rockman took out a battle card. "Battle card! Predation! Air Spread!" War-Rock ate the card, and transformed into a cannon-like weapon. He fired the cannon. The ball doubled, tripled, and so on until the shots hit all the viruses. A bigger wave of Viruses appeared. "That's more like it," Rockman said, looking at bigger, stronger Viruses. The huge flock of Mettenna fired a wave, hitting Rockman hard. He flew past a building before righting himself. He knelt on the ground, regaining his breath. "Wow, that hurt more than I thought it would." He threw two card in the air. "Double Battle Card! Predation! Berserk Sword!" Eating the cards, War-Rock and Rockman's right arm turned into swords. He jumped in the air, readying both blades. He slashed at the Huge Mettennas one by one, slicing them in half. The last one raised it's pick before Rockman could slice him up. He was bigger than the rest. "Tough one, are you?" Rockman pushed the Virus back, and threw two more cards, before it swung it's pick. Rockman managed to dodge the attack. It swung again, making a scratch on Rockman's face. "You want to play like that? Heat Uppercut!" Rockman yelled, slamming hard with a flaming fist. He changed his frequency to go higher than the Mettenna. "Take this! Freeze Knuckle!" His hand became bigger, and was covered in ice. He dived down gaining speed rapidly, until he hit the Virus. It instantly froze, going back down, and shattered when it hit the ground. Rockman floated in the air, panting.

"Very good," War-Rock complimented. "How do you feel? Are you still angry?"

"No. I feel relieved and refreshed," Rockman replied. He looked at the time. "And just in time for dinner." He rode the Wave Road to his house, and transformed back just in time for the door in his room to open.

"Subaru," Akane said. "It's time for dinner." Subaru followed his mom to the kitchen, and sat down on the seat. Akane set down a plate of meatloaf and rice in front of him. Subaru thanked her, and dug in. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay," he replied, not mentioning the vision he had. "Just the same as always."

"Misora-chan said she joined your school. How was it, having a celebrity in your school?"

"I didn't talk to her much." Akane sighed.

"I really wish you talked to your classmates more." Subaru stayed silent. "You want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure." They finished their food, and washed their dishes. "Good night," Subaru said.

"Subaru-kun," Akane said, stopping the boy. "Where did you get that cut?" She pointed to her cheek. Subaru put his hand to his face, and winced at the pain just below his eye. He inwardly cursed for not noticing it before.

"I... fell down," he lied. He cursed himself for having to do such a thing to his own mother. Akane brought out a kit, and cleaned the wound.

"Must've been a pretty hard fall." She put a band-aid on his cheek. "Try to be careful, okay? Sweet dreams."

Subaru sat on his bed looking out his window, at the night sky. He was deep in thought.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Subaru asked War-Rock. He came out of the Transer.

"Who, Daigo?" Was-Rock replied. "Maybe. Who knows, maybe he'll come back the next day." Subaru let out a dry laugh, before standing up.

"Come on," Subaru said. "Let's go to Vista Point." Vista Point was where Subaru went, to look at stars. Changing back to Rockman, he phased through the house, and walked to the location. As he walked to Vista Point, he heard the sound of a guitar playing, along with the sight of a familiar mop of pink hair sitting on a bench. Rockman quickly transformed back before Misora felt his presence. She turned to see Subaru holding a space telescope, making her stop playing.

"Subaru-san?" she asked. "Good Evening." Subaru nodded. She took notice of the telescope, and tilted her head. "You gonna look at the stars?" Instead of answering, Subaru set up his telescope on the platform. He adjusted the scope to look at a certain constellation. Looking at it, Subaru felt...weird. "Can I see?" Misora asked, laying her guitar down. Subaru thought about it, and stepped back. Misora smiled, and stood up. Looking through the scope, she saw a bunch of stars that seemed to connect. "Which constellation is that?" she asked. The brunette hesitated.

"Andromeda," Subaru replied, with a little fear.

"Wow." Misora went silent for a while, before she stood up, and faced Subaru. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you back there. Can you forgive me, Subaru-san?" Subaru closed his eyes, and Misora was worried that he was still angry.

"Apology accepted." Some part of him couldn't keep being mad at her. She didn't really do anything wrong. Misora smiled at him, and looked back into the telescope. Subaru looked at the girl, then to the guitar. Misora noting this, looked to the boy.

"Go ahead and play," she said. Subaru put the strap over his head and started strumming the strings. Misora listened as Subaru played a calm, sad song. "Wow, didn't think you could play. That was nice." Subaru didn't respond, as he looked at the starry sky. He saw something twinkling. Then another, and another. Streaks of light littered the starry sky, "Hey, it's a meteor shower! Are you seeing this?" Misora exclaimed in awe. Subaru looked at the rare sight of the shooting stars. He set down the guitar, and stood up.

"Amazing," he muttered. No matter how many times he saw the night sky, he never did lose interest. The show ended, leaving the sky dark again. Misora whined. Subaru looked at the time, and figured that he should go back home. He picked up his telescope, and started to walk away, but suddenly stopped. He suddenly remembered what his mom had said. _'I really wish you talked to your classmates more_.' "Misora. That's your name right?" The girl looked at the boy with surprise. He had said her name, and willingly talked to her. Subaru looked at her over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow," he said. "Good Night." Misora smiled back, as he walked back to his house. Subaru went to his room.

"You seem to be taking a liking to her," War-Rock teased. "You're talking more. What changed you so fast, huh?" Subaru rolled his eyes, as he went to his bed.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied.

Meanwhile, Misora was walking to her house.

"Hoshikawa... Subaru," she said closing the door.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end.<p>

Review, and/or Flame. Till next time. Hope you like the little fight.


	4. Enter: Harp Note Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The next day, Subaru woke up to the same nightmare. He clenched his fists. <em>'Why am I seeing the same thing?'<em> he thought, as he got up.

"Subaru-kun!" Akane called. "Time for breakfast!" Subaru called back in return. Putting on his usual red jacket and pants, he went downstairs, and found his mom in front of a box. "Subaru-kun, look at this. It's this new microwave I saw in an infomercial." Subaru gave a small chuckle.

"You really need to stop buying things from the TV ," he said. Lately, his mom had gained a habit of buying things from infomercials, or magazines. Some of the things she had bought weren't even that useful.

"Oh, don't be like that." She was looking through a catalog. "Hey, an air conditioner that makes snow." Subaru watched as his mom picked up the phone, and ordered the item. "Breakfast on the table," she told Subaru. True to her word, a plate of hash browns were on the table. He dug into his meal, looking on as his mom ordered more things. It was the start of a four day break, and things were pretty boring. Finishing his meal, he went outside.

"I'm heading out," he said.

"Come back soon, we're going to the mall later." He went outside, and looked at his wallet. Completely empty. _'I need money.'_ Looking around, he found a small poster.

"Help wanted," he read. "Delivery boy. Will pay Ƶ5000 . Deadline by 12:00. I could do that." He looked at War-Rock from his Transer. "Wanna help?" he asked. War-Rock thought about it.

"Why not," he replied. "I'm getting bored, not deleting Viruses." Subaru nodded, and turned into Rockman.

"Let's go to the Post Office, he said. Taking of his helmet and armor, Subaru put on his regular clothes to not cause any suspicion. He went to the Wave Road, and took it to the Post Office.

"Something you need?" The man behind the counter asked. Subaru showed him the paper.

"I wanted to take up the job," he replied. The man in the counter raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can do it? You have three hours to deliver three wagons of delivery." Subaru nodded. " Well alright, you want some help?"

"Nah."

"Straight to the point. I like that. Well, you have three hours. Come back when you're done. Luckily, they are all in Kodama Town." Subaru nodded, as he dragged the connected wagons. They were all stacked 1 foot high, with several packages. As soon as he went outside, he lifted the wagons with ease, to the first stop. Subaru knocked on the door.

"Takuto Sara?" he asked, carrying a big box.

"Yes?" the blonde woman replied.

"Delivery. It's your Holo-vision(Just making things up)."

"Wow, I've been waiting for this for days. Just put it in the middle of the room." Subaru did as the woman said, and gave her a clipboard.

"Please sign." The woman looked at the boy, before taking the clipboard and pen.

"You're a little young for this aren't you?" she asked while writing her signature. Subaru shrugged. He took the clipboard back. The woman handed him Ƶ400. "Just a tip," she explained. Subaru took it, and thanked her. He dragged the wagon, through the Wave Road, to several other places.

"We sure got things done fast," War-Rock said from...somewhere. "We have one wagon of packages left." They arrived at a regal mansion. "Wow, who lives here?" Subaru rang the door. Out came a familiar girl, surprisingly with her hair down. In the sunlight, it seemed to glow. The girl was surprised to see Subaru.

"Hoshikawa-kun?" She asked. Subaru tilted his head in confusion. Where had he seen this platinum blonde before?

"...Do I know you?" He replied with genuine confusion. The girl puffed her cheeks.

"It's me Luna. Shirogane Luna?" Subaru nodded, and handed her 2 parcels, to which Luna took with a confused look. She noticed the wagon. "Your a delivery boy?" she asked, writing her name on the clipboard.

"No," he replied. She suddenly stopped, and looked at him.

"Hey, you talked!" Subaru realized his mistake, and cursed under his breath.

"Don't be like that. Look. Kizamaro, Gonta and I are going to see Saw Forever. You want to come?" Subaru took the clipboard, and turned around.

"I have to be somewhere." Walking away, he got to a familiar place: His house. Ringing the doorbell, Subaru's mom stepped out. She saw Subaru. "Of course the other boxes would go here."

"Subaru-kun?" she said. "What are you doing with those parcels?" Subaru was standing next to... 5 boxes.

"I'm doing a job for the Post Office. All of your items are here." Akane pinched Subaru's cheek. She cooed, much to his chagrin.

"Aww, it's nice that you're doing things for other people." Subaru whined, as he rubbed his now red cheek. Akane laughed and wrote her signature on the clipboard. "Looks like you have one more box. Finish up, and we'll go to the mall." Subaru nodded and walked away to the last house. Ringing the doorbell, he found himself looking at Misora. The pinkette was surprised to see Subaru at her doorstep with a parcel. _'Here of all places,'_ the brunette thought.

"Subaru-san." she said. "Mornin'." Subaru stayed silent, as he gave the pop singer the parcel. "My new outfit!" Misora opened the package, and took out an outfit exactly like her own. Subaru sweat dropped, looking at the girl get excited about a jacket that was the same as what she had now. _'Man, girls and their clothes.'_ She took the clipboard, and wrote her name down. "Here you go." Misora closed the door, and Subaru quickly slid across the Wave Road to the Post office.

"Wow," the man behind the counter said. "You finished the job in 2 hours." Subaru gave the man the clipboard, and he received Ƶ5000. "If you ever want a job, just ask. The name's Ieyasu."

"Hoshikawa Subaru," the boy replied. He left the building, and went back to his house. Subaru transformed back. Akane opened the door again to find Subaru.

"There you are," she said. "Let's go." The two walked to the bus stop. They found Luna, Gonta, and Kizamaro waiting too. "Subaru-kun. Aren't those your classmates?" Subaru hesitated, but nodded. Gonta was the first to noticed the two.

"Subaru-san!" he called. He was followed by Luna and Kiza (just gonna call him Kiza).

"Hello there," Akane greeted. "You must be Subaru's friends."

"Good afternoon, Hoshikawa-san,"Luna replied. "Are you going to the mall too?" Akane nodded.

"Yeah, so many of us are going to go to the mall." She looked around, before an idea popped in her mind. "Oh, how about this? Let's invite Misora-chan. How about it, Subaru-kun?" The brunette didn't say anything, not really wanting to see the "Happy Girl," as he had dubbed her. What he had said the night before, was a slip of the tongue to him.

"Oh, you know her?" Kiza asked. Akane nodded.

"She lives next to us. I'll go to her house now." The four watched as Akane walked away.

"You're lucky," Luna said. "You live next to a famous pop singer." ... "Come on, say something like last time. Please?" She clasped her hands in front of her, and looked at him with pleading eyes. Subaru's eye twitched.

"What did he say?" Gonta asked, surprised that Subaru had spoken.

"He said, 'Do I know you?' I had my hair down." Gonta and Kiza chuckled

"You even saw the Class President with her hair down," Kiza exclaimed. "No one has ever seen that."

Akane came back with Misora following behind. She waved at Subaru, who ignored her.

"Konnichiwa, everyone." she greeted. She was now dressed in a simple white blouse, and blue pants. Everyone except Subaru greeted back. The bus soon arrived, and everyone boarded. Misora was surprised that people didn't crowd around her. Not that she was complaining. Those crowds were vicious. She looked at everyone.

"Subaru-san," she said "What happened to your cheek?" The rest looked at Subaru, and noticed the band-aid. Subaru felt uneasy from their stares.

"I fell," he replied coolly. Everyone seemed to believe his story, and let it be. The bus arrived at the Time Square. Subaru and the rest went out, paying for the fare.

"Do you kids want to go on your own?" Akane asked. Everyone nodded. Before Subaru could protest, he was dragged by Gonta and Kiza.

"Come on," Luna exclaimed, pointing towards the mall like the "leader" she was. "To Saw Forever!" Misora laughed, seeing Subaru being dragged off. The four bought tickets, and got their popcorn. The movie started with a man chained to a giant clock.

"Sean," the voice in the recorder started. "I want to play a game. For the past years, you have been thinking of ending your life, ever since your child died. I am going to make sure you learn to 'appreciate' life. In 10 minutes, the clock will strike 12, and it will split you in half. Unless you can press the button next to your hands." The buttons were behind 2 rows of blades that Sean had to press against to get to the button. After several minutes of blood and screaming, the guy was killed, just like the beginning of all Saw movies. Misora, who didn't handle scary movies very well, grabbed the nearest thing to hide herself. That happened to be Subaru. Realizing her actions, she quickly retracted herself, and looked away with an embarrassed face. Subaru looked at her, confused. The movie progressed, and the kids were full of suspense. Right when someone when the climax of the movie was about to happen, the movie broke. Everyone was muttering in confusion.

"What?" Luna protested. " What happened?" The projector started spouting out electricity. Everyone yelled in surprise, trying not to get hit. Suddenly, Viruses appeared. Everyone went into full panic. Subaru quickly and sprang into action.

"Subaru-san," Kiza called. "Where are you going?" He didn't reply, simply running towards a secure area with no one around.

"Where's Misora?" Luna asked. Both were gone, without a trace.

"Denpa Henkan!" Subaru yelled below the roar of the crowd. "Hoshikawa Subaru! On Air." Turning into Rockman, Subaru charged a Virus that almost hit a citizen. The people looked in shock as the Virus faded.

"Everyone get out!" Rockman ordered, blasting a hole at the doors. Everyone rushed to exit the area. One virus hit the ceiling, making a pillar fall down. More importantly, on Luna and the rest. Rockman quickly dashed to them, and caught the falling rock. He struggled with the weight. "Go, get out!" The kids rushed out. A Mettenna fired a wave, hitting Rockman in the chest. He flew to the wall, making an imprint. Another Virus dashed at Rockman, and struck him. Rockman coughed up blood.

"Subaru!" War-Rock yelled. He controlled Rockman's arm, and shot the nearest Virus. "Get a grip!" He shot another Virus. More Viruses stared crowding, ready to finish the blue armored boy.

"Shock Note!" a voice exclaimed. An electric guitar sounded, and note shaped bullets deleted the surrounding Viruses. "Machine Gun String!" Metallic chords tied up the others. A pink clad girl landed right in front of Rockman. "Battle Card. Recover." Subaru opened his eyes to see the pink girl. He felt something familiar about her.

"Harp!" War-Rock called.

"Not just Harp," another voice said. A harp looking being appeared from behind the girl.

"It's Harp Note." The blond girl finished.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 done. Turns out Misora already has Harp with her. Hope you liked it. Please vote on the poll.<p>

Review and/or Flame.


	5. Enter: Harp Note Part 2

Chapter 5 is up. Rockman and Harp Note join together to fight the Viruses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce, or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Who?" Rockman asked. The blond haired, pink clad EM human held her hand out, to which Rockman took. She eyed the blonde girl's face, curiously.<p>

"Harp Note," the girl replied, pulling Subaru up. "And you are?" She could've sworn she'd seen the boy before. Something in the back of her mind had the answer, but she just couldn't think of it.

"Rockman. My name is Rockman. You an EM human too?" The girl nodded. She showed Subaru her partner, Harp. Rockman brought out War-Rock. He was surprised to see him with a scared face. "Something wrong, War-Rock?" War-Rock started shaking.

"Yes," Harp said sadistically. "What's wrong?" She ended the question with a slight evil laugh.

"N-n-nothing," War-Rock stuttered. "N-now's not the t-time for this. The Viruses are breaking free." True to his word, the Viruses broke free from the chords, and began stomping the ground angrily. Rockman and Harp Note took positions, and Rockman threw a battle card.

"Battle Card! Predation. Chain Bubble!" A volley of bubbles shot out of War-Rock, encasing the enemies in bubbles. He started shooting them with his Mega Buster.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note shouted, joining the fight. One by one, the Denpa Viruses were being deleted. Some of the stronger ones were able to break free. They all charged the two.

"Barrier!" A blue sphere threw back the ones it touched. "Dance Fire!" A torrent of fire deleted Viruses that it touched. Harp note whacked a virus with her guitar.

"There's no end to them!" Harp yelled. She was hit by a Mettenna, and was forced on her knee.

"This is ridiculous!" Rockman exclaimed, deleting another Virus. He grabbed the girl from a charging Virus, and hefted her up on his shoulder. Throwing another Battle Card, he yelled, "Battle Card! Predation! Black Hole." He extended his hand, and a black sphere formed in the air. Viruses started to get sucked in the sphere, and soon, all of the Viruses were gone. He put Harp Note down.

"Thanks," she said, with her hands on her knees. Suddenly, a group of people poured into the room. They wore blue and black uniforms.

"Satella Police," Rockman mumbled. A weird looking man came in, wearing a green overcoat, and an antenna on his head.

"Goyoda, Goyoda, Goyoda," he exclaimed, as he ran toward the two EM Humans. "Are you two responsible for this mess?" Rockman and Harp Note looked at each other, thinking of a good story. Luckily, they didn't have to, as someone came to their aid.

"They're innocent," someone said from behind them. It was Luna. She pointed at Rockman. "He saved me from a falling pillar. If he hadn't been their, I would be dead." She turned to Rockman with bright eyes. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Uh... Rockman." He looked to Harp Note. She shrugged. "This is Harp Note, she helped me with the Viruses." The girl nodded.

"I still find it suspicious that you just happened to come when the Viruses clustered," the trench coat man said. "I'm watching you two." Rockman and Harp note started walking away, until Luna grasped Rockman's arm.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I need to introduce you to my friends." Rockman tried to take his arm back.

"Sorry, we need to go." Luna looked to both of them. She felt an odd sense of jealousy when she saw Harp Note.

"Are you... together?" she asked. Harp Note looked away, with a red face.

"N-no way," she replied stuttering. "We just met." Harp Note looked at Rockman, staring at her with a confused face. She looked away again. Luna sighed with relief. "We really have to go." The EM humans separated, and disappeared into the walls.

Akane was standing outside of the theater with Gonta and Kiza. She had her hand on her chest, and looked like she was ready to cry.

"Subaru-kun," she whispered. "Please be safe. I can't lose you too."

"Mom!" a voice yelled. It was Subaru, running toward his mom. Akane tightly embraced her son, rocking him in her arms. "Oh, you're alright! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, mom." Misora came running toward the group.

"Is everyone safe?" she asked. "Where's Luna?" Gonta pointed at the theater.

"She's in the theater," he replied. "Luna said something about looking for a blue armored boy, and a pink clad girl." Subaru and Misora tensed. An action not unseen by each other. They looked at each other with questionable looks.

"You think it's her?" War-Rock asked. He certainly felt an odd aura around the pop singer. He put his Visualizer over his eyes, and saw a residue of EM waves. A pink color, he noted.

"Must be," Subaru replied. Misora was having similar thoughts. She thought that the blue armored boy looked familiar. Both dismissed the thought for later. Luna soon came back to the group.

"Sorry this was a horrible trip," Akane apologized. The kids shook their heads.

"It's okay," Subaru said. "The important thing, is that we're safe. How's about we go home?" The others nodded. As they rode on the bus, Subaru whispered to Misora, with a determined voice. "You...You're Harp Note, aren't you?"" She looked back at Subaru with a surprised look.

"Rockman," she replied. Subaru nodded. "H-how did you know?" The brunette tapped his green glasses, before looking out the window

"Thanks," he mumbled, enough for Misora to hear. The girl's eyes widened, and she smiled at Subaru. Akane saw this, and, with eyebrow raised, filed it away for any future torture. Getting back home, Subaru wasted no time in lying down on his bed. "That was exhausting."

"I'll say," War-Rock agreed. "The Viruses have been swarming more, don't you think?" Subaru nodded. "You do realize that the Misora girl will be coming here soon and with," War-Rock shivered. "Harp." Subaru looked at his partner with confusion,

"I know. Why do you seem scared, when Harp is mentioned?" War-Rock shivered again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Suddenly, the brunette sat up, due to hearing rapid footsteps heading his door. His eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Misora along with Harp. War-Rock immediately ran through the wall, to the Wave Road.

"Oh no you don't," said Harp, following the blue armored EM being. Subaru and Misora watched as Harp jumped on War-Rock, and dragged him back to the house.

"Sorry for intruding again," Misora apologized. "Just wanted to thank you again, Subaru-kun."

"...kun?" Subaru was surprised at the suffix. Misora looked away, realizing her action. She quickly apologized. "...That's okay. I should be the one thanking you. I would've been dead, if you didn't when you did."

"Life of an EM Human is hard, huh?"... "Hey! don't go back to not talking!" ... Misora pouted.

"You shouldn't make a girl sad," Harp scolded. Right then, War-rock grabbed the top of her head, and examined it with curiosity.

"Harp?" War-Rock asked. "Weren't there two flames on your head?" (remember, the vision? everyone of the FM ians were missing something) The pink harp shook War-Rock away, and nodded.

"Yeah, all the FM-ians lost something at one point, on the way to Earth." The blue clad being crossed his arms, and thought about it.

"It doesn't affect your Denpa Henkan does it?" Hearing this, Harp raised an nonexistent eyebrow.

"Why War-Rock, it's so nice that you care." War-Rock gained a tic mark.

"Sh-shut up. So... the other FM ians are here?" Harp nodded again. Subaru groaned, and crossed his arms..

"Great," he grumbled sarcastically. Subaru got out of his bed, and to his desk. "Too many things are happening." He began working on the machine on his desk. "It's only a matter of time until they start attacking the people." Hearing this, the pop star nodded sadly.

"Yeah," Misora agreed. "We have to be prepared." Subaru put two wing like devices on the machine. The wings fluttered. Subaru threw the machine in the air, and it started flying in the air. Misora laughed as it started to chase War-Rock. Subaru had a proud face.

"Subaru-kun," Akane said, opening the door. She saw Subaru smiling, and Misora laughing at the flying machine. (people can't see War-Rock or Harp unless they want people to) Akane smiled seeing her son interacting with other people. The two looked at Akane. "It's time for dinner. Do you want to stay for it, Misora-chan?" The girl nodded. "Well come on, I made roast beef." Subaru and Misora followed Akane into the living room. They sat down on the table, and were given a plate of food. Akane sat in the middle of them. "So Misora, I hear you are taking a break on your concerts?"

"Yeah," Misora confirmed. "My manager has been a pain. I swear, all he wants is money. He doesn't even let me play the songs I write."

"That's sad," Akane replied. "But you could always play them. If not for others, then for yourself. Just to have the feeling of accomplishment." Misora smiled.

"I guess you're right. The songs I make, give me a sense of pride. I'm proud that I was able to make them."

"What are they about?" Subaru asked. Misora beamed.

"Anything, really. Like the ocean, the wind, songs about the vastness of nature and such."

"...I see." The three had their dinner in peace. "I'm going to bed now. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Akane and Misora replied.

* * *

><p>Chapter end. Hope you liked it.<p>

Review of Flame even.

Chapter 5 is up. Rockman and Harp Note join together to fight the Viruses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce, or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Who?" Rockman asked. The blond haired, pink clad EM human held her hand out, to which Rockman took.<p>

"Harp Note," the girl replied. "And you are?" She could've sworn she'd seen the boy before.

"Rockman. My name is Rockman. You an EM being too?" The girl nodded. She showed Subaru Harp. Rockman brought out War-Rock. He was surprised to see him with a scared face. "Something wrong, War-Rock?" War-Rock started shaking.

"Yes," Harp said sadistically. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," War-Rock stuttered. "N-now's not the t-time for this. The Viruses are breaking free." True to his word, the Viruses broke free from the chords, and began stomping the ground. Rockman and Harp Note took positions then Rockman threw a battle card.

"Battle Card! Predation. Chain Bubble!" A volley of bubbles shot out of War-Rock, encasing the enemies in bubbles. He started shooting them with his Mega Buster.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note shouted, joining the fight. One by one, the Denpa Viruses were being deleted. Some of the stronger ones were able to break free. They all charged the two.

"Barrier!" A blue sphere threw back the ones it touched. "Dance Fire!" A torrent of fire deleted Viruses that it touched. Harp note whacked a virus with her guitar.

"There's no end to them!" Harp yelled. She was hit by a Mettenna, and was forced on her knee.

"This is ridiculous!" Rockman exclaimed, deleting another Virus. He grabbed the girl from a charging Virus, and hefted her up on his shoulder. Throwing another Battle Card, he yelled, "Battle Card! Predation! Black Hole." He extended his hand, and a black sphere formed in the air. Viruses started to get sucked in the sphere, and soon, all of the Viruses were gone. He put Harp Note down.

"Thanks," she said, with her hands on her knees. Suddenly, a group of people poured into the room. They wore blue and black uniforms.

"Satella Police," Rockman mumbled. A weird looking man came in, wearing a green overcoat, and an antenna on his head.

"Goyoda, Goyoda, Goyoda," he exclaimed, as he ran toward the two EM Humans. "Are you two responsible for this mess?" Rockman and Harp Note looked at each other, thinking of a good story. Luckily, they didn't have to, as someone came to their aid.

"Their innocent," someone said from behind them. It was Luna. She pointed at Rockman. "He saved me from a falling pillar. If he hadn't been their, I would be dead." She turned to Rockman. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Uh... Rockman." He looked to Harp Note. She shrugged. "This is Harp Note, she helped me with the Viruses." The girl nodded.

"I still find it suspicious that you just happened to come when the Viruses clustered," the trench coat man said. "I'm watching you two." Rockman and Harp note started walking away, until Luna grasped Rockman's arm.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I need to introduce you to my friends." Rockman tried to take his arm back.

"Sorry, we need to go." Luna looked to both of them. She felt an odd sense of jealousy when she saw Harp Note.

"Are you... together?" she asked. Harp Note looked away, with a red face.

"N-no way," she replied stuttering. "We just met." Harp Note looked at Rockman, staring at her with a confused face. She looked away again. Luna sighed with relief. "We really have to go." The EM humans separated, and disappeared into the walls.

Akane was standing outside of the theater with Gonta and Kiza. She had her hand on her chest, and looked like she was ready to cry.

"Subaru-kun," she whispered. "Please be safe. I can't lose you too."

"Mom!" a voice yelled. It was Subaru, running toward his mom. Akane tightly embraced her son, rocking him in her arms. "Oh, you're alright! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, mom." Misora came running toward the group.

"Is everyone safe?" she asked. "Where's Luna?" Gonta pointed at the theater.

"She's in the theater," he replied. "Luna said something about looking for a blue armored boy, and a pink clad girl." Subaru and Misora tensed. An action not unseen by each other. They looked at each other with questionable looks.

"You think it's her?" War-Rock asked. He certainly felt an odd aura around the pop singer.

"Maybe," Subaru replied. Misora was having similar thoughts. She thought that the blue armored boy looked familiar. Both dismissed the thought for later. Luna soon came back to the group.

"Sorry this was a horrible trip," Akane apologized. The kids shook their heads.

"It's okay," Subaru said. "The important thing, is that we're safe. How's about we go home?" The others nodded. As they rode on the bus, Subaru whispered to Misora, with a determined voice. "Harp Note." She looked back at Subaru with a surprised look.

"Rockman," she replied. Subaru nodded, and looked back out the window.

"Thanks," he mumbled, enough for Misora to hear. The girl smiled at Subaru. Akane saw this, and filed it away for any future torture. Getting back home, Subaru wasted no time in lying down on his bed. "That was exhausting."

"I'll say," War-Rock agreed. "The Viruses have been swarming more, don't you think?" Subaru nodded. "You do realize that the Misora girl will be coming here soon and with," War-Rock shivered. "Harp."

"I know. Why do you seem scared, when Harp is mentioned?" War-Rock shivered again.

"I don't want to talk about it." The door opened to reveal Misora along with Harp. War-Rock immediately ran through the wall, to the Wave Road.

"Oh no you don't," said Harp, following the blue armored EM being. Subaru and Misora watched as Harp jumped on War-Rock, and dragged him back to the house.

"Sorry for intruding again," Misora apologized. "Just wanted to thank you again, Subaru-kun."

"...kun?" Subaru was surprised at the suffix. Misora looked away, realizing her action. She quickly apologized. "That's okay. I should be the one thanking you. I would've been dead, if you didn't when you did."

"Life of an EM Human is hard, huh?"... "Hey! don't go back to not talking!" ... Misora pouted.

"You shouldn't make a girl sad," Harp scolded.

"Harp?" War-Rock asked. "Wasn't there two flames on your head?" (remember, the vision? everyone of the FM ians were missing something) The pink harp nodded,

"Yeah, all the FM ians lost something at one point, on the way to Earth."

"It doesn't affect your Denpa Henkan does it?"

"Why War-Rock, it's so nice that you care." War-Rock gained a tic mark.

"Sh-shut up. So... the other FM ians are here?" Harp nodded again. Subaru groaned, and sat up.

"Great," he grumbled sarcastically. Subaru got out of his bed, and to his desk. "Too many things are happening." He began working on the machine on his desk. "It's only a matter of time until they start attacking the people."

"Yeah," Misora agreed. "We have to be prepared." Subaru put two wing like devices on the machine. The wings fluttered. Subaru threw the machine in the air, and it started flying in the air. Misora laughed as it started to chase War-Rock. Subaru had a proud face.

"Subaru-kun," Akane said, opening the door. She saw Subaru smiling, and Misora laughing at the flying machine. (people can't see War-Rock or Harp unless they want people to) Akane smiled seeing her son interacting with other people. The two looked at Akane. "It's time for dinner. Do you want to stay for it, Misora-chan?" The girl nodded. "Well come on, I made roast beef." Subaru and Misora followed Akane into the living room. They sat down on the table, and were given a plate of food. Akane sat in the middle of them. "So Misora, I hear you are taking a break on your concerts?"

"Yeah," Misora confirmed. "My manager has been a pain. I swear, all he wants is money. He doesn't even let me play the songs I write."

"That's sad," Akane replied. "But you could always play them. If not for others, then for yourself. Just to have the feeling of accomplishment." Misora smiled.

"I guess you're right. The songs I make, give me a sense of pride. I'm proud that I was able to make them."

"What are they about?" Subaru asked. Misora beamed.

"Anything, really. Like the ocean, the wind, songs about the vastness of nature and such."

"I see." The three had their dinner in peace. "I'm going to bed now. Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa," Akane and Misora replied.

* * *

><p>Chapter end. Hope you liked it.<p>

Review of Flame even.


	6. Another Day

Chapter 6 is up, I hope you like it. Not much action, it's just a school day.

To Hoshikawa Subaru On Air: Sorry, I do not, have a Facebook.

Kamen Rider Hazaru: War-Rock sees Harp as a sadistic woman in this fic.

Let's switch art with science, shall we?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The break passed by quickly, as Subaru continued to search for answers about the other FM ians. Misora frequently visited, helping the brown haired boy in his search. Recently, Viruses have been clustering more, and appeared a lot. They guessed that it was the work of the FM ians.<p>

Today, it was back to school, much to Subaru's chagrin.

"You know," War-Rock said, as Subaru dressed up. "You've been talking a lot since Misora came in. You have some... secret you want to say?"

"No," Subaru replied, oblivious to War-Rock's meaning." He walked into the kitchen for his breakfast.

"Ohayo," Akane greeted, as he put Subaru's food on the table. "Schools gonna start in 20 minutes, be sure to hurry up." Subaru nodded, as he dug into his food. "By the ways, I'm going to be out for most of the day, the food will be in the oven."

"Where are you going?" Subaru asked.

"I'm going to the mall. You need new clothes." The boy sighed, hearing her reply. He didn't need new clothes... but then again, he practically wore the same thing everyday. Finishing up, Subaru got his backpack, and headed outside. He walked outside, to the direction of his school.

"Hoshikawa-kun!" a voice called. Luna, along with Gonta and Kiza, came into sight. Instead of ignoring them, he actually let them catch up to him.(See, he's opening up) "Ohayo, Hoshikawa-kun." Subaru nodded, in response. Gonta and Kiza repeated the greeting.

"It's nice to see you interacting with us," Kiza said. The three of them entered the building, and to their homerooms. Subaru sat down, in his seat, and began reading his book on space.

"School is boring," War-Rock whined. "I'm getting out of here." He was about to get out of the Transer, when Subaru locked it. "Dang it. I was so close."

"If I suffer," Subaru said, going back to reading. "You suffer too. Now stay."

"Who're you talking to?" a voice asked him. Subaru glanced up to see a boy with green hair, looking at him with a confused look. He wore a black and white shirt, and purple pants. "I'm Tsukasa. Futaba Tsukasa."

"Hoshikawa Subaru," Subaru replied. "I was just talking to myself, don't worry." The green haired boy shrugged, and walked away. At that point, Misora came in.

"Ohayo, Subaru-kun!" she greeted.

"Ohayo," Subaru replied softly. He set his book down, and he didn't realize, that he was getting dirty looks from all the boys, as Misora walked towards him. Harp was looking from left to right. "War-Rock is in my Transer." Misora watched as the FM-ian disappeared into the device, and he thought he heard War-Rock scream. "Something you need?"

"What, I can't talk to you for fun?" Misora playfully pouted. For a reason he didn't know, Subaru looked away from the sight. His face was slightly red. Misora took her seat next to Subaru. The bell rang, and kids occupied their seats. Michimori stepped up.

"Class," he announced. "We will have a project due by the end of the week." The students groaned. "Settle down, it's a project on how well you kids can get along with each other for 4 days. Think of it as meeting new people. I will assign partners. Ushijima Gonta and Saishoin Kizamaro. Shirogane Luna, and Hibiki Misora (what, did you think she and Subaru will always be together? I have something planned like that for later). Hoshikawa Subaru, and Futaba Tsukasa." He read the other names of the partners. "You have 4 days to know each other, and you'll have to give a report on your partner." With that, he started on his lesson. Meanwhile, Luna and Misora were talking to each other.

"So Misora," Luna whispered. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's great!" she replied. "The people are so nice, and don't swarm me... as much."

"Anything in particular? Like a store or something?"

"Well..." She thought about it. She was unconsciously turning her head towards Subaru. Misora turned her head back with a slight blush. "It's..." Luna saw her blush, and almost gasped in surprise. It had only been 2 days in school, and 4 weekends.

"It's a person?" She asked. "Who is it?" Misora said nothing. "Come on...Well, I can't make you tell me." Luna put her attention back to Michimori, often seeing Misora's face become a little red once in a while.

(In Subaru's Transer)

In the core of the device, Harp and War-Rock were eavesdropping on Luna and Misora "Looks like Misora has taken to Subaru," Harp noted.

"And Subaru with Misora, albeit only a little," War-Rock agreed. "Think we should further their progress?" Harp looked surprise

"Wow, didn't think you were into this kind of thing."

"I'm not," War-Rock defended. "But it's the least I can do for Subaru. I think Misora the only one that can make Subaru truly open up. So you in?"

"Yeah." The two nodded in agreement.

(In the real world)

Subaru suddenly shivered.

"I feel as if someone has just sealed my fate," he grumbled.

"Remember," Michimori said. "The project is due by Friday. Dismissed." The bell rang, and the teacher gave his clipboard to the next teacher. Nakamura Kairi, was her name, and she was a fairly young teacher, that most would find attractive. The only weird thing about her, was that she was a hopeless romantic.

In the room, Kairi was giving everyone a mischievous smile. It unnerved the students.

"Ohayo," Kairi greeted. "We will be having an exciting activity." That concerned the kids even more. War-Rock felt a vibration in the air.

"Subaru," War-Rock warned. "There are Viruses coming." Subaru nodded, he raised his hand.

"Kairi-sensei," he called. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, okay." Subaru ran out of the room, and turned into Rockman. When he went outside, he was met with tons of rocket looking Viruses.

(In the classroom)

Misora was focusing on the teacher, as she spoke. Luna was thinking about Rockman. Suddenly, they felt a rumble, and the distinct noise of an explosion.

"Did anyone hear that?" Kairi asked the class. They all shrugged. The door opened, and Subaru came in, with his clothes a bit charred. "Subaru-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. Subaru walked back to his seat. "What are we doing?" he asked Misora.

"We're about to do a fun activity, so the teacher says," she replied. "Hope it's not anything embarrassing." At what she had heard from the teacher, it was a partner thing.

"Rockman-sama." Luna randomly sighed. Lately, Luna had obtained a little crush on the blue hero. It made Subaru be a bit unnerved, considering he and Rockman were the same person.

"For the exciting activity," Mrs. Carol explained. Her smile was back, and the students braced themselves. "We will see what it's like to be parents. So we'll be taking care of baby dolls." The class groaned. "Oh don't be like that, you'll need this in the future. Now, I'll select partners with this machine. It will pick a girl and a boy at random. Just so it's a surprise." She turned on a machine.

(Transer)

"Let's go," War-Rock ordered.

(Real World)

No one saw, as War-Rock and Harp entered the machine. It dinged, making the decisions. Everyone was nervous.

"Luna and Gonta," Mrs. Carol read. Luna groaned. "Kiza and Lara (random name)." Kiza and a brown haired girl looked at each other and smiled. "Misora and..." The boy section except Subaru leaned in, hoping for their names to be called. "Subaru." The two gained surprised looks.

"Eh? Y-you me-mean..." Misora stuttered, with a red face. "W-we have to-to be hus...-husband and w-wi-wife?" Subaru wasn't fairing well either. He never meant to be so open in public at all. Now he had to work with the one person that was able to make him talk.

"Yes. Trust me, it's fun." She read other partners. "Now, after school, come by to get you're 'baby.' If you need to tell you're parent's go ahead." The class did so. Soon, the bell rang. Harp and War-Rock went back to the Transer. Now it was time for PE, and Subaru was bored. He was walking alongside Misora, Luna, Gonta, and Kiza.

"Wonder what we're doing for PE," Luna mused, as they headed to their gym lockers. Coming out, of the lockers, everyone headed to their "seats." Baku came out of his office, and addressed the class.

"We're gonna have free play," he said. The class cheered. "Be quiet! Now I want no hurting, or any dangerous activities. Now go!" the teacher, went back to his office, and Subaru grabbed the nearest ball. Another pair of hands went for the ball. He looked to see Tsukasa. Tsukasa smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Subaru-san." He said. "Wanna play?" Subaru shrugged.

"Sure," he replied. Tsukasa smiled again.

"Betcha can't even get the ball from me," he taunted. Subaru hesitated, but scoffed and gave a competitive smirk.

"You're on." The two played basketball for the whole period, making a scene in the class. They took sides on who would win. Subaru and Tsukasa played competitively. Both had the same score, by the end of the class. Subaru and Tsukasa met at the lockers, talking about the game.

"Not bad," Tsukasa complimented. "Didn't think you were that good."

"I could say the same thing," Subaru replied. The two shook hands. "See you next time." By the end of the day(I don't really want to explain what happens in Block. Reading and Writing. That's all), he and Misora were walking back to Health class.

"I can't believe we're paired up together," Subaru mumbled. Misora playfully hit him.

"Hey," Misora scolded, "I take offense to that." The teacher handed them a doll.

"Good luck," she said. "You guys might have to... live together." The two froze, and looked at each other. Subaru sighed.

"My house?" Subaru deadpanned. Misora shrugged.

"Why not?" Kairi told them how to take care of the "baby," and gave them some diapers. The two were embarrassed, holding the items. "Let's go home."

At Subaru's home, Subaru and Misora were taking turns, taking care of the "child." They "fed" it, and changed it. It was an embarrassing job, but Misora secretly thought it was fun.

"By the ways," Subaru said. "What do we call... him." Misora cupped her chin. She never thought about it.

"Hmm..." she mused. "How about Kizuna(means bond)?"

"'Bond'? Sure." At that point, Akane came back with a ton of bags. It amazed him, how they were never losing much money.

"Subaru-kun," she called. "Come try your new clothes." She found Misora holding a baby doll. She tilted her head, before giggling. "Oh Misora-chan! Let me guess, you and Subaru-kun were partnered in health class?" Subaru nodded reluctantly. "How cute. You two will be living together. It's like you guys are married, and you're my daughter-in-law!" Akane almost squealed. Subaru and Misora refused to look each other. Both had red faces. "I'm just teasing. Come on, I'll make food." Subaru took the newly named Kizuna, and laid him down in it's crib. The three ate their dinner without any teasing, much to Subaru and Misora's happiness. "I'll set up a bed on the ground, in Subaru-kun's room," Akane offered. "Misora-chan, get your stuff and come back." The pink clad girl nodded, and went back to her house. She came back to the house with her clothes and other equipment.

"I got my stuff," she said. "I'll put them in Subaru-kun's room." Going into he boy's room, she saw a bed on the floor. Subaru was sitting on it.

"Take my bed," he offered. Misora looked surprised, and shook her head.

"What? I can't," she replied. "This project is embarrassing enough." They saw Akane at the door.

"Nonsense," Akane protested. "Subaru-kun is being a gentleman, and offering you his bed. You should be happy. In the future, you could be sleeping there more often. Even together." She laughed as she closed the door, leaving a red Misora and a tired Subaru. As Misora laid on Subaru's bed, Subaru went for the light switch.

"Oyasumi," he said, which Misora returned. The lights turned off.

(Meanwhile)

Tsukasa was walking through town. He suddenly stopped, and grasped his head. His body began to shake.

"Damn it," He growled. "Stop it, Hikaru." The shaking stopped, and Tsukasa lifted his head. His gentle smile became an evil grin. "I'm free," he said. He was covered in EM Waves, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 done. Tsukasa is introduced, and Misora and Subaru have to take care of a baby doll. Hope you liked it.<p>

Review, or Flame even.

* * *

><p>Chapter end. Hope you liked it.<p>

Review or Flame even.


	7. School Again

Chapter 7 is up. Hope you like it.

To the guy who Flamed me, I think, Thank you for the advice. Sorry for disappointing you, but this IS my first story. I wasn't expecting a masterpiece.

This Chapter might be kind of boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Misora was the first to wake up. She stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She found herself in an unfamiliar place. It was a room full of space objects, and machines.<p>

"Where am I?" she asked. Suddenly, she remembered yesterday's events. "Oh yeah, I'm in Subaru-kun's bed." Misora turned her head to the sleeping boy. She saw him tossing and turning, like he was having a nightmare. Subaru sat up with a bit of cold sweat.

"Dad!" he yelled. He sat there panting, before looking around. "Why am I on the floor?" He looked up to see Misora looking down with a worried face.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Subaru said nothing, as he stood up, and folded his sheets. Misora frowned, seeing that Subaru wasn't answering her. Subaru walked out of the room with a pained look.

"What's wrong with him?" Harp asked. She appeared next to the pop singer, followed by War-Rock. The blue armored EM being crossed his arms.

"No use talking to him like this," he said. "The mention of his father could either send him in an angry phase, of tears." The three shared sad looks. "That could be the only thing that will not go away."

"Who was his dad?" War-Rock didn't answer. "Come on, don't keep us hanging."

"I'm not the one who should say. When he's ready, Subaru will be the one to tell you." Misora nodded, and got out of bed. She got Kizuna, and set him on the bed.

"Subaru-kun," Akane called. "Misora-chan, time for breakfast. Misora walked into the living room, to see Akane cooking eggs. "Ohayo, Misora-chan."

"Ohayo, Hoshikawa-san." The woman shook her head.

"Please, just call me Akane." Akane looked around a bit. "Where's Subaru-kun." Misora shrugged.

"He walked off a while ago." Akane frowned.

"Did he have another nightmare? Goodness, that's been going on for a long time. He thinks I don't see it, but I can see the pain in his eyes. It's about his dad, I know it." Subaru walked into the room, and Akane suddenly switched to a happy face. "Ah, Ohayo, Subaru-kun."

"Ohayo, mom, " he replied. He turned to Misora, and repeated the greeting. Akane set the plates of eggs on the table, and the two dug in.

"Wow," Misora beamed. "Your cooking is the best I've ever tasted." Akane blushed in embarrassment. She scratched her head.

"Oh, stop it. I bet you've had better food than my home cooking." Subaru and Misora finished up, and got ready for school. Misora held Kizuna in her arms as they walked to school.

"Kizuna hasn't cried at all," Misora noted. "We must be very good parents." Subaru agreed. Kizuna had not cried ever since they got him. It amazed him how they were able to keep the "baby" quiet. The two walked into the building, and was instantly mobbed by Misora's fans.

"Oh my god!" "Sign my picture!" "Are you free?" "Is he your boyfriend?" "Who's he? He's cute." Misora and Subaru tried to get away from the killer mob, but it was very difficult. Once they were able to crawl out, Misora yelled.

"Where's Kizuna?" She exclaimed. Subaru looked to the mob, and sighed.

"I'll get him," Subaru said. He dived back into the crowd, and searched for their "child." He soon turned up in the opposite side of the mob, with Kizuna surprisingly unscathed. "Got him!" Misora and Subaru ran for the elevator, and closed the door. Both were panting hard. "You have some crazy fans," he deadpanned. Misora laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, but they're still sweet. Is Kizuna OK?" Subaru gave the doll a look over.

"He's OK." Subaru gave Kizuna over to Misora. The elevator door opened, and the two walked to Mr. Shepar's room. They were greeted by Luna and the rest.

"Ohayo, Misora-san," Luna said. "You too, Hoshikawa-kun. How are you guys?" Misora smiled happily.

"We're great!" Misora replied. "Get this, Kizuna here has not cried one time." Luna clasped her hands.

"Kizuna? How cute. Ours is named Tsuki." Gonta gave the doll to Luna. Kiza and the girl named Lara stepped forward.

"Ours is named Sogo." Lara said. "Unlike yours, she cries a bit." The group took their seats. Michimori began his lesson on a lost civilization. Something about a giant continent in the sky.

"Can anyone tell me the 3 tribes of Mu?" No one answered. "No? They are the Saurians, the Zerkers, and the Ninja. These tribes were lost after suddenly being wiped out. They governed the continent. People of Mu were said to worship the 3 tribes as idols. Saurians protected the mountains, Zerkers protected the lands, and the Ninja protected the forests. But, there were two other tribes, that were said to exist with the main 3. Those were the Angel, and the Water Pirate Tribe. Protectors of the air and sea. Not many things are known about these two. And along with them, there was another tribe. One that was considered very powerful by the people of Mu. Those, were..." Mr. Shepar continued his lesson, until the end of the class. People were looking ready to fall asleep. As soon as the bell rang, the class woke up, and yawned in unison. Michimori sighed, and exited the classroom. "Were all of them sleeping?" he muttered.

"That was boring," Misora whined. "Where is this Mu, anyways?" Subaru shrugged, and watched the new enter the room. Kairi greeted the kids.

"Ah, my wonderful students," she said. "How is parenthood?" Most of the class complained. "Really, does no one actually think this is fun?"

"It's pretty fun," Misora replied, surprising everyone. "Though I could do without the embarrassing questions people give us when we carry Kizuna around."

"Oh, you named your baby! How cute." The teacher started her lesson about the human body. Though it was interrupted frequently by the cries of the dolls. "You only have 3 more days to take care of your child. Go on, you're dismissed." The class cheered. The whole day, classes were boring to the point of almost sleeping. Luckily, the dolls kept them awake, thought it annoyed the teachers very much.

"It seems school is getting more boring with each passing day," Luna noted, as they all walked out of the building.

"I'll say," War-Rock agreed from the Transer. Subaru went a different direction from the group.

"Hoshikawa-kun, where are you going?"

"AMAKEN," he simply replied, going toward the bus. Misora followed the boy, much to Subaru's confusion. "What are you doing following me?" The pink haired girl pouted.

"We have to take care of Kizuna together," she explained. Luna and the rest waved the two off. As soon as they were in the bus, Misora asked, "What's in AMAKEN?" Subaru turned to her.

"It's a museum about space," he replied. "It also doubles as a research lab for a friend of mine, the founder of AMAKEN." Misora was amazed.

"Wow, you know someone that important?" The bus stopped, and the two got out. The first thing they saw was a VERY tall rocket, and satellites. "Awesome!" They entered the building, and saw a big man wearing a blue jacket with the company name. He wore a blue hat. Next to him, was a frail looking man with one part of his hair covering one of his dark eyes. The man was dressed the same, minus the hat. The big man saw Subaru.

"Subaru-kun!" he called.

"Nice to see you, Amachi-san." Misora and Subaru walked up to the men.

"Welcome to AMAKEN."

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 done. The whole Mu thing, I got from the Megaman Wiki site. Though I added somethings to it. The Angel and Water Pirate tribe were concepts art in the site. If anyone can give me ideas of what happens in school, please tell me. Also any other ideas for the fic will be cool.<p>

Review, Flame even.


	8. Enter: Cygnus Part 1

Chapter 8 is up. In this chapter, another FM-ian is introduced. Hope you like it.

Hoshikawa Subaru On Air: This story will probably end after Subaru beats Andromeda, then I'll go to Starforce 2 and 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Subaru and Misora looked around the museum, seeing the many objects of space. When he looked at the 3 satellites, Leo, Dragon, and Pegasus, he felt an odd presence.<p>

"The three satellites," Amachi had explained. "They hover around the Earth, and keep the EM Wave World in check. You can tell they are very important to our world."

"War-Rock," said Subaru. "Do you feel something weird? These satellites give off some weird vibes."

"Unless you mean the girl looking over your shoulder, no." Subaru blinked, before he saw Misora behind his shoulder. "Amazing that she is able to sneak up on us like that." Subaru inwardly nodded.

"Hey," Misora said. "What you looking at?" She was holding Kizuna in her arms. "Satellites? You really love space, don't you?" Subaru smiled, and nodded. The pinkette was surprised, because it was the first happy smile he had seen from the boy.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Then, the frail man from before entered the room. "Oh, your Amachi-san's assistant right?" The dark haired man simply nodded, and went looked through the museum items.

"Utagai Shinsuke," he mumbled loudly enough for the two to hear. The man checked on the black hole generator, before walking away.

"...That guy creeps me out," Misora stated. Subaru nodded. He motioned Misora to follow him. He and the singer went to the second floor, and met up with Amachi. They found him looking through screens that showed the satellites.

"Amachi-san," Subaru greeted. The big man turned to their direction.

"Ah, Subaru-kun, Misora-chan. I still can't believe that a famous singer is in my research lab. You have your father's charms to attract such an attractive girl, Subaru-kun." The boy scratched his head, and looked away. Misora did the same. Amachi laughed "I'm just teasing. What did you need?"

"We just wanted to know who that Utagai guy was." Unbeknownst to them, the man was in the room, listening in. _'They're talking about me?' _he thought.

"Oh, him? He joined the lab a while ago. He doesn't talk much, and he has had a hard past." Misora looked at Subaru with a blank face.

"Sound familiar?" she asked. Subaru lightly elbowed her, making the girl laugh.

"From what I've heard, he is a genius, who was betrayed by many of his partners. It made him very distant."

"What did they do?"

"They all stole works of Utagai-kun. Past partners claimed ownership of many of his amazing machines." Utagai was fuming. He was mad that Amachi was mentioning his past. Unbeknownst to him, Dark EM waves were pouring out of his body.

(In the Wave Road)

A bird looking EM being was perched outside the building, when he noticed a depressing EM wave.

"What's this?" it said. "Looks like the Utagai man is sending off some particularly negative Waves. Good, he's almost ready." The bird gave off an evil laugh.

(Lab)

"What I want to know, is why are you carrying a baby doll?" Amachi asked.

"It's a parent project," Subaru explained. "We have to take care of a doll." He noticed a machine on the wall. It was a white backpack looking device with holes in the sides. "What's that machine on the wall?" Utagai pressed further to hear what they were saying when his machine was mentioned. He heard fragments of the conversation.

"It's...Flappack...I...made it." Utagai's eye's widened, and the negative waves spiked tenfold. 'NO!'he yelled in his mind._ 'NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN_ AGAIN!'He ran outside, to the balcony, with his fists clenched.

"Ah," Misora exclaimed. "So Utagai-san made this device that let's him fly. How amazing!"

(Balcony)

Utagai was crying, tears streaming his face. He was sad and mad at the same time.

"Damn it!" he yelled_, _pounding his fists on the railings. The bird being suddenly appeared in front of the crying man, making him fall back in surprise.

"Utagai," it said. "You seem mad."

"H-h-how do you kn-know me?"

"That doesn't matter right now. My name is Cygnus. I can sense your anger, Utagai. What did the Amachi man do?" Somehow, Utagai's fear turned back into anger, as he remembered the big researcher.

"He betrayed me," he growled. "That man took my invention just like everyone else." The bird nodded, and faced the now standing man.

"I see. And would you like to make this man pay?" Utagai nodded.

"More than anything else in the world." Cygnus inwardly chortled, and threw himself into the man's boy. Utagai staggered, as the two merged with each other, and screamed. Wings protruded from his back, and blue and black armor covered his body. Utagai's skin turned blue, and his head, minus his face was covered with something that looked like a bird's head. Once the transformation was done, Utagai looked at his new figure. He grinned. "HAHAHAHA! Power! This power! With this, I can finally get revenge on Amachi!" He thought for a minute. "From now on, I will be called Cygnus Wing." The EM human's wings started spreading, until it was at full length. With a grunt of effort, Cygnus Wing soared into the sky, and faced the Lab. "Cygnus Feather!" He shot several large feathers toward the building.

(Inside)

"So what's in this room?" Misora asked, looking at an orange door.

"It's an anti-gravity room," Amachi explained. "We use it as a simulation when training for space." At that moment, several explosions rumbled the building.

"What was that?" Subaru exclaimed, as the three ran towards the entrance.

"I recognize this Wave Frequency anywhere," Harp mumbled. "It's Cygnus!" Subaru and Misora looked confused.

"Is he an FM-ian?" The pink harp nodded. Outside, they saw Cygnus Wing throwing more feathers.

"Wait," Subaru said. "Isn't that Utagai-san?" Amachi looked closer, and noticed the resemblance.

"It IS him! Why does he look like that?" Misora and Subaru looked at each other, deciding what to do.

"He's fused with an EM being," Misora explained. Amachi raised his eyebrows.

"Fused...? With an EM being?" Subaru nodded. "And how do you know?" That put them in another problem. Subaru sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. Amachi looked confused, but nodded. "I hope you will. War-Rock, Harp, show yourselves." Amachi watched in amazement, as the EM beings materialized in front of his eyes. They waved their hands, and Amachi mirrored them. "These EM beings are War-Rock, and Harp. They're aliens from Planet FM. And here's another secret." He looked to Misora, and nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!" They exclaimed. "Hoshikawa Subaru/ Hibiki Misora! On air!" Blue and pink lights engulfed the two, and dissipated, revealing Rockman, and Harp Note.

"Ah," Amachi said, snapping his fingers. "So you are the rising hero, that people have mentioned. Who would have guessed?" At that point, Cygnus Wing noticed Subaru, Misora, and Amachi.

"AMACHI!" He yelled, throwing a feather at him. Rockman went in front of him, and used a barrier to block the projectile. "YOU WILL PAY!" He appeared in front of the kids, and easily knocked them away. He got ready to finish the researcher.

"Utagai-kun!" Amachi yelled. "Why are you doing this!"

"I am Cygnus Wing," The EM Human replied. "And I don't need to explain myself to you." Cygnus W. raised his talons, but was suddenly blasted back. Rockman was standing with his Rockbuster spewing smoke. He limped to Harp Note, and woke her up. She slowly sat up.

"My head," she moaned. She was lifted up by Rockman.

"No time to relax," he said. "Cygnus Wing is standing back up." True to his word, bird-like man was standing back up. He set his sights on Rockman and Harp Note.

"Don't get in my way," he warned. At that moment, the other researchers poured out of the building. (Stupid, huh?) They were surprised to see Utagai attacking Amachi, and two other people.

"Stand back!" Rockman yelled, dodging an attack from Cygnus Wing. Said person looked at the researchers, and grimaced.

"Wataritori!" He yelled, releasing swarm of mini Cygnus Wings.

"NO!" Rockman watched as the researchers got hit, and fell down. Taking advantage of Rockman's distraction, Cygnus Wing rushed Amachi, and knocked him to the nearest wall. He repeated with Harp Note, ending her Denpa Henkan. Rockman looked at the people on the ground. He saw Amachi and Misora sprawled on the floor in pain. His anger increased tenfold, and blue binary code(1) started floating of his body.

"Subaru!" War-Rock yelled. "Calm down, he's charging again!" _'He attacked these people with no remorse,'_ Subaru mentally growled. _'How can he do that? Has he lost all sense of his humanity?" _The code started pouring in bucket loads. Time seemed to slow down.

**_"You want to help them?" _**A booming voice yelled in his head. Subaru looked around, to find himself back in space. He saw 3 silhouettes floating in front of him. _**"Answer me boy, do you want to help them?"**_ Frightened, Subaru quickly nodded. _**"Very well. We will awaken a power inside of you, that was dormant ever since you met War-Rock." **_A blinding light hit Subaru, and made him double over. The pain was over quickly, and Subaru faced the 3 giants. _**"There,"**_ the voice that Subaru thought was from the middle said, **_"We've awakened your powers. Now repeat after me..."_**

As Cygnus Wing charged the blue armored boy, Rockman turned around, and uttered,

"EM Code Conversion: HARP!" The place where Harp was missing a flame glowed, and a pink beam hit Rockman, and made Cygnus Wing back away. As the light faded, Rockman looked different. Rockman's armor had turned to red, and the emblem on his chest turned from a shooting star, to a musical note. War-Rock transformed into an red electric guitar. Rockman stood there, looking at his new form, before steeling his eyes. He readied the the guitar, and faced Cygnus Wing. "Interesting. Let's see how you fare with this!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 done. Kinda dramatic, in my opinion. Now, I hope you know why the FM-ians were missing something. That's why I called the story EM Warrior.<p>

(1)For those who don't know, binary code is that thing that goes something like 1011010100011110101. Just the numbers 1 and 0.

If anyone can give me some suggestions of Rockman's attacks as Code: Harp, I would be thankful.

Review/Flame even.


	9. Enter: Cygnus Part 2

Chapter 9 is up.

We will continue Rockman's and Harp Note's fight with Cygnus Wing.

Kamen Rider Hazaru: Yes he can still use Star Break.

Disclaimer:I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Rockman yelled. "Shock Note: MultiFire!" He strummed his guitar, and musical notes began rapidly appearing. Each hit Cygnus Wing full on, making him stagger. "I'll make sure you will never hurt anyone again!" Cygnus W. growled, and took to the Wave Road, with Rockman close behind.<p>

"Stop following me," Cygnus W. ordered. "This doesn't concern you!" He sent his minions to attack Rockman, but they were soon deleted by more notes. "Why do you keep interfering? This is my business!" Rockman shot a volley of blasts from War-Rock's head. Rockman's face was between furious, and plain emotionless.

"You attack innocent people," he said. "That makes it my business. War-Rock, can you still use Battle Cards?"

"Yeah," He replied. "Just put the card in my mouth." Subaru nodded, and put a card in his mouth.

"Battle Card! Predation! Fire Slash!" The guitar was covered in waves, before transforming into a flaming sword. He rushed the bird-like man, but was met with his wings. He was surprised that they were hard as steel. He was more surprised, when Cygnus W. started to push him back.

"Swan Dance!" Cygnus W. yelled, twirling. His wings cut into Subaru's skin. Rockman fell back, clutching his shoulder. The guitar reappeared, and Rockman quickly raised it to deflect the oncoming attacks.

Misora woke up from her temporary coma, and found herself human again. She put her hand on her head.

"Where am I?" she moaned. She saw all of the researchers and Amachi on the ground, and was immediately worried. Misora ran to Amachi, and shook him. The big man grunted, before opening his eyes. He sat up, and groaned in pain. "Are you okay, Amachi-san?" Amachi looked around, and saw the others.

"Never mind about me," Amachi said. "I'll check on the others. You help Subaru-kun. Where is he?" Both looked up at the Wave Road, and saw a red armored Rockman, and Cygnus W. still fighting. Harp appeared next to Misora.

"Does Rockman look different to you?" she asked. "And that guitar looks familiar." Misora puffed her cheeks.

"I'll say, that's our form. He copied us! Come on, Harp. Let's show him who's the better Harp Note. Denpa Henkan! Hibiki Misora! On air!" Turning into Harp Note, she jumped to the Wave Road to help Rockman. "Machine Gun String!" The chords on her guitar wrapped Cygnus W.'s wings, stopping his attack. Going to Rockman, Harp Note playfully whacked him with her guitar. "Don't copy me!" she fumed with a childish voice. Rockman rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's the problem right now. Our attention should be on the..." He trailed off, when he saw where Cygnus W. was. Or rather wasn't . "Where did he go?"

"Enough of this!" a voice said from above. The two looked up to see Cygnus W. in the air. His mad face was even more angry. "This weak fool's objective is too small. I was hoping he'd just destroy this place. You know what War-Rock, why don't you just hand over the Andromeda Key, and I'll see if my lord will forgive you."

"You mean King Cepheus?" Harp asked, with a bit of anxiety.

"Cepheus?" Cygnus W. laughed. "That old fool. He'll soon be... dethroned, you can say. But enough with that, just hand it over."

"You're crazy if I'm going to hand it over, Cygnus." Cygnus W. grinned, and laughed.

"Very well, then let's hear your answer after I do this." Cygnus W. turned into EM waves, and went inside a satellite. Harp Note and Rockman followed, and found themselves in space. They looked around for Cygnus W.

"Where are we?" Harp Note asked. Rockman's Transer, or rather War-Rock started ringing. Amachi appeared on a screen, with a worried face.

"Subaru-kun," he said. "Can you tell me why you're in an unused satellite?"

"Unused satellite?" Subaru looked out the window, and saw the stars, and such. He was amazed a the sight. "Why would Utagai-san go here?" Just then, Cygnus W. swooped down, and cut Rockman's arm with his talon. Rockman staggered, and held his arm. "Battle card, predation. Recover150." A warm light sank into Rockman, reducing the injuries on his body. He looked at Cygnus W. and frowned. He put another card in War-Rock's mouth. "Plasma Gun." The guitar transformed into a rod looking cannon. Electricity started to manifest until it was a ball.

"Subaru-kun!" Harp Note warned. "Try not to hit the walls. It could make a hole in the ship." Subaru nodded, and took careful aim. Cygnus sent his little minions at him, making it harder to concentrate. Harp note fired off a couple of notes, clearing a path, and making Cygnus W. flinch for a while. Rockman used this to fire his cannon. It hit Cygnus full on, and paralyzed him. Rockman and Harp Note looked at each other, and nodded. Both readied their guitars, and said.

"Machine Gun String." The strings extended, and wrapped Utagai tightly. They strummed. "Shock Note: MultiFire!" A volley of notes began pelting the mummified EM human. The blasts created a smoke cloud, making it hard to see.

"Cygnus Feather!" Cygnus yelled, pinning the two down. As the smoke cleared, they saw Cygnus ripping up wires of the satellite. He violently disconnected the connections. "I tried to reason with you. Now watch as this satellite falls to the ground, destroying AMAKEN, and anything in a 10 mile radius!" Rockman and Harp Note felt the whole satellite moving, as they tried to get free. War-Rock appeared in his EM form, and yanked the feathers off. The two stood up, and charged the bird man. They caught him by surprise, and Cygnus flew to the nearest wall. Cygnus was released from Utagai, and the man regained consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked. Meanwhile, Subaru and Misora were deciding what to do.

"The satellite is still falling," Misora noted with fear. "What should we do?" Rockman thought for a while, before coming up with an idea. Harp Note looked at him with a hopeful face.

"I know what to do," Rockman said. "Take Utagai-san and go back to AMAKEN. Tell Amachi-san to put up the shields, and prepare for possible collision."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Subaru sighed.

"I'm going to try and stop this satellite." Harp Note looked shocked.

"But... that's a suicide mission!" Subaru was pretty much giving his life to save a lot of people on Earth. Misora couldn't believe it.

"It's the only thing we can do!" Rockman snapped. "What's important, is that you and Utagai-san get safely down. Now GO!" Rockman pushed Harp Note, and she scooped up Utagai. She looked at Rockman one last time, before using the dish on the ground to get to AMAKEN. Rockman sighed, once she was gone.

"So what do we do?" War-Rock asked the boy. He looked at him with steeled eyes.

"Simple. We stop the satellite. Do EM beings need oxygen?" War-Rock shook his head. Rockman blasted a whole in the wall, and jumped outside. The satellite was already in the atmosphere. "EM CODE CONVERSION: CYGNUS!" Rockman's red armor turned white, and wings just like Cygnus Wing's appeared on his back. His emblem turned into a dove. Rockman flew to the bottom of the satellite, and pushed as hard as he could to slow it down. It started to slow down, but only slightly. The red hot surface of the metal started burning his skin. "It's not stopping!" he yelled. He released his grip, and flew lower. Rockman locked on to the satellite, and fully charged his Rockbuster. Firing the cannon, the shot took form of a bird, and charged at the falling object.

(Earth)

A news feed appeared in every screen within ten miles of AMAKEN. Amachi spoke to everyone

"To anyone who sees this," he said. "A satellite is about to impact the earth! It's range of destruction is AMAKEN, and anything within 10 miles. But don't panic, we're doing all we can to stop it. But just in case, we better prepare for the worst." Akane was watching, and had a look of worry, along with a lot of people."

(AMAKEN)

Just then, Amachi and everyone who could see, watched as the satellite exploded. Misora gasped, and tightened her grip on Kizuna.

"Subaru-kun," she whispered. Amachi held his hat on his hand, and looked down.

"I can't believe it," he protested, tears starting to leak. "First Daigo-kun, and now Subaru-kun. There's just no way he's dead!" Misora started to cry. Utagai looked guilty.

"Who's dead?" a voice said. Amachi, Misora, and Utagai turned to see Subaru with a victorious smile. He looked ready to pass out.

"Subaru-kun!" Misora exclaimed, and all three of them ran to the boy. "We thought you were dead." Misora hugged Subaru tightly. Amachi smiled, and went back to the speaker.

"Everyone," he announced. "The crisis has been averted, and the remains of the satellite have fallen safely into the seas. Kami bless us." He ran back to Subaru, who was now laying down, his head on Misora's lap, much to the girl's embarrassment. "You took a big beating today, Subaru-kun. You rest up." The boy smiled, and looked at the man.

"That would be great. Hey Amachi-senpai, take me to my house. My mom must be worried as hell right now." The older man chuckled, and nodded. He lifted up Subaru, and put him in his car, with Misora close behind. The three drove off, preparing themselves for Akane's "Angry/Worried Mother Mode."

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 complete. Thanks for reading this chapter.<p>

As RayWilliamJohnson would say, "Leave your interesting or creative comments in the comment section (Deep slow voice) BELOW. Thanks for reading today's chapter of Megaman Starforce: EM Warrior, I'm TGXNeoburst, and I approve this message."

Review/Flame.


	10. Surprise

Chapter 10 here, and I hope you like it.

... Not much to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"WHAT HAPPENED?" people outside a house heard. They quickly ran for they're lives.<p>

Amachi, Misora, and Subaru were trembling, as they witnessed Akane's "Angry/Worried Mother Mode." She was currently shaking the big (fat) researcher, lifting him up with incredible strength.

"What happened to my son?" she commanded. Amachi started stuttering, thinking of a good excuse that didn't reveal Rockman's identity.

"I-it wa-w-was an acc-acci-accident, I sw-...ear," Amachi pleaded. "Subaru-kun, calm your mother down!" Subaru, while finding the show hilarious, decided to calm his mom down.

"Mom-" he started. But he was interrupted by Akane, when she set her gaze on him. Subaru gulped.

"SIT DOWN!" Subaru quickly did as he was told, scared as hell. Even War-Rock was scared, and he was a scary looking alien. She put down the AMAKEN founder, and looked over Subaru's injuries. "You have some deep cuts, and minor burns all over your chest and arms," she analyzed. "We better take you to a hospital. Come, Misora-chan." The girl took Kizuna, and followed the older woman. Akane looked at Amachi, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not done with you." Amachi gulped, and nodded his head. Akane drove to the hospital. Subaru was to stay for 3 days, until his injuries healed. Misora and Akane frequently visited him for homework, or talk.

"Man, this is boring," Subaru mumbled, as he and Misora were doing homework. He had been cooped up in the hospital without being able to Denpa Henkan. "When do I get out?" Misora giggled.

"Good news for you," she assured. "You get out today." Subaru raised his arms in fake cheer. Finishing up their homework, the were met with Akane entering the room.

"Come on," she said. She signed Subaru's release,and they got into the car. "I'm going to get a little something from the post office, so I'm going to drop you guys off at the mall." Akane gave a small glance at Misora, and the girl nodded.

"What is it?" Subaru asked. Akane shook her head.

"It's a surprise." Arriving at the mall, Misora practically dragged Subaru off.

"Stop dragging me," Subaru said. They were at a woman's clothing store, and Subaru immediately expected the worst. "Wh-what are we doing here?" Misora seemed to give off a mischievous aura.

"I don't like that look on her face," War-Rock commented.

"Come on Rockman," Misora cajoled. "You're going to help me pick out clothes." Subaru's face became full of fear. He was about to run away, before he was again dragged to "Man's Hell." Passing people found it cute, seeing Misora dressing up for Subaru.

"Hey," a woman said to her friend from the sidelines. "Aren't those two just cute? They just look so well together."

"I know, right?" her friend replied. "... Wait a minute, isn't that Hibiki Misora?" The two looked closer, and gasped.

"Wow, you're right! Aww, how sweet. We shouldn't interrupt their little date." War-Rock heared the whole thing, and decided to tell Subaru

"I think those women are talking about you two," War-Rock commented. Subaru sighed, and shook her head. It was very embarrassing for him to see Misora dressed in so many different outfits.

"Wonder if mom did this on purpose," he said. Right then, Misora came out in a sailor outfit. Subaru's face just screamed "What the hell?"

"What do you think?" Misora asked, doing a little twirl. Subaru's face turned a little red.

"O-on what occasion would you wear that?" Misora giggled, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to try this on." She went back to the dressing room, to pick another outfit. Harp appeared with a confused face.

"Don't you think you're doing too much?" Harp asked, as Misora changed into another outfit. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't usually act like this. With boys." Misora narrowed her eyes at the FM-ian.

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you like Subaru?" The pop singer turned away with a small blush. Harp almost giggled, as she did not see Misora blush much. Misora stomped her foot.

"N-no I don't." She protested. "Don't even joke like that." It was then that Harp giggled.

"But your face is red, how do you explain that?" Misora sighed, and looked down.

Subaru was sitting on the bench, with his head resting on his hand. He was waiting for Misora to come out from the changing room.

"Hoshikawa-kun?" a voice asked. Subaru found himself looking at the Class President. Luna had a surprised face. "Why are you in a woman's clothing store? Did Hoshikawa-san drag you here?" Subaru sighed.

"No, my mom did not drag me here... someone else did."

"Well tell me why you weren't in school. As the Class President, I need to know the welfare of my classmates." Misora walked out of the room, wearing a two piece pink bikini. Hearts littered the swimwear. Subaru was stunned for a while, staring at the girl.

"Subaru-kun," she called. "How do you- Oh hi, Luna-san." Luna was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Misora-san. You're here too?" Misora nodded.

"Yeah, I got Subaru-kun to come with me here. He just got out from the hospital." Subaru was instantly lifted up and shaken by Luna. She quickly looked at him for injuries.

"What happened?" Luna asked, setting the dizzy boy down. Misora sighed, and quickly used the cover story Amachi told them.

"He... saved me from falling pieces of the satellite, and got cuts and burns." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. "That's why he wasn't in school for 3 days." Luna nodded, buying the story.

"Ah, and now you guys are here because...?" Misora leaned in, and whispered,

"It's _that_ day. Didn't Akane tell you?"

"She did," Luna replied. "I was going to buy something, when I saw Hoshikawa-kun here. Keep him busy, a little longer." Subaru was watching as the two girls whispered to each other.

"Can anyone tell me what you guys are talking about," he asked. " I feel pretty alone right now." Misora and Luna broke their whisper, and faced the boy.

"You're right," Misora said. "Come on, you must be hungry. Taking the boy's hand, the girl took Subaru to the food court. Luna was looking at hem with a sly smile, as they walked away. But she also felt a seemingly familiar sense of jealousy.

"That's weird," she mused. "That scene looks familiar to me."

As Subaru and Misora entered the food court, they noticed a man with a weird haircut. He was dressed in a purple suit, and was very big. Misora gasped.

"I can't believe it," she groaned. Subaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's he?" Subaru asked.

"He's my manager. The reason why I'm currently retired. Quickly, hide me!" The girl hid behind a stack of chairs, just as the man noticed Subaru. He quickly ran to him.

"You," the man said. "I'm Chrys Golds. Have you seen Hibiki Misora around here? I caught some talk that she was." Subaru looked at him with a blank look.

"No," he replied. The man narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me where she is, talentless child." Subaru's eye twitched.

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Chrys responded by grabbing the boy, and shaking him. This caused a spread of whispers through the crowd.

"You will tell me where she is boy." Then, he saw a mop of pink hair. "There you are." Chrys walked over there with Subaru still in his hands, and grabbed Misora's arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, as she was being dragged by the big man. "I'm on a vacation."

"You need to come back, to your career. You have no need to be in such a disgusting place."

"She told you to let go," said Subaru. Chrys shook him.

"Shut up," Chrys demanded.

"I suggest you to let me go."

"I said shut up!" Chrys was suddenly met with a fist to his face, and a foot to his family jewels. Chrys let go of both kids, and fell to the floor. Misora looked at him with a bit of pity, before yelling,

"Run!" Subaru and Misora quickly sprinted to the parking lot, and was met with Akane.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Time to go home." The two quickly got into the car, and fastened their seat belts.

"Quick!" Subaru exclaimed, "Drive, mom." Akane looked at them with a confused face. "Quickly!" Subaru's mom shrugged, and drove away, much to Subaru and Misora's relief. Getting back to the house, Subaru was instructed to stay at the car, until he was called to come back.

"That was a nice hit," War-Rock complimented. Subaru groaned.

"Don't remind me." His Transer beeped, and the words "Come inside." appeared. getting out of the car, Subaru walked in the house, to find the lights off. "That's weird," he noted. Turning on the lights, he was greeted with a lot of people, standing in his living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end. Hope you liked it.<p>

Honestly, I've been improvising everything I ever typed, except for the Daigo scene. So if anyone can tell me how to introduce the other FM-ians, that would be great.

Review/Flame.


	11. First Confrontation

Chapter 11 is up.

Thank you 10th Squad 3rd Seat, for reviewing every chapter.

I have no more school, for about 3 months. YES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the group of people yelled, surprising the red clad boy. Subaru found Akane, Amachi, Kiza, Gonta, Luna, Utagai, and Misora. The room was littered with space-related decorations, and a banner was hung from the wall saying, "Happy Birthday."<p>

"Oh my," Subaru said, smiling. "I can't believe you did this for me." Akane stepped up, and hugged him.

"You don't think I'd settle for a boring old party, now do you?" He shook his head. "Come on, let's celebrate your 14th birthday. I'll give you your present, first." Akane walked in her room, only to come back with a big box.

"That's the '_little something_' you were talking about?" Subaru asked. He opened the box, and took away the small plastic. He found an amazing thing. It was the newest hi-tech space scope, with better vision and zoom. "Holy... wow! Thanks mom, this is awesome!" Everyone smiled, seeing Subaru happy. Misora stepped up, with a wrapped item. Subaru unwrapped it, to find a red guitar.

"It's a guitar from 1961, called a Gibson SG," Misora explained. "Hope you like it, there's also an amp." Subaru stood up, and hugged the girl. She was a bit surprised, but returned it.

"It's great," he thanked. Other people stepped up, giving Subaru gifts. He got the new model of the Transer from Amachi and Utagai, a book of space from Kiza, a... steak from Gonta, and a book of machines from Luna. The cake was actually floating, and was the shape of the Earth (ha). "To be honest, I forgot it was my birthday." This made everyone sweatdrop, and laugh.

"What made you forget?" Luna asked. Subaru's mind drifted to the satellite, and shook his head.

"An... incident. Yeah. An incident." The others seemed to buy the story, except for Utagai, Amachi, and Misora, who knew the truth. "Anyways, thank you all, for coming today. Glad you could come." The party continued, as he openly talked to the guests. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes watching the room. The figure had orange hair, and green skin covered in white armor.

"I sense him," it said. "The 'other' you were talking about." In a small flash, another being appeared. It had an electrical yellow body, and a white mask.(1). "Should we attack?"

"No," the being instructed. "Now's not the time. The moment will come, when we can get back the ones we lost." The two nodded, and disappeared in the Wave Road. Subaru again thanked everyone, as the guest left the party. Only Subaru, Misora, and Akane were in the house.

"I think I should go," Misora yawned, standing up from the couch. Subaru gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you sleeping here?" he asked. Misora turned the boy.

"It's Friday. The project is done, and we had to turn our dolls in. But we got an 'A,' can you believe it?"

"Ah," Subaru said, to his surprise, a bit disappointed. Akane saw his small pout, and inwardly smiled. _'Well what do you know,'_ she thought. Her gaze went to to Daigo's picture. _'He reminds me so much of you."_ Misora went to her house, and the two Hoshikawas soon went to their beds, turning in for the day.

The next day, Subaru found himself bored, just watching TV. Akane was fixing breakfast, in the kitchen. She sat on the couch, just as a Misora commercial came on. She sat her head, on her hands.

"Misora-chan is cute," she commented, her gaze fell on her son. "Is she your type, Subaru-kun?" Subaru looked at her, with a "What the hell?" expression.

"W-what?" he exclaimed. "No!" Akane thought for a while, before getting an idea.

"Really? Then it must be your Class President, Luna-san, right?" The boy looked more surprised, and stood up.

"What's up with you today?" he muttered, walking away to get a drink.

"Aren't you a bit denying," War-Rock teased. Subaru responded, by shaking the device vigorously. Akane and Subaru ate their breakfast, and Subaru went outside. Where do you want to go?" Subaru rolled his arm.

"I don't know. Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" Subaru was covered in familiar green energy, and transformed to the rising hero, Rockman. Traveling across the Wave Road, he found a smoking building, and traveled to the area. Rockman found a Satella policeman on the ground. "What happened?" he asked. The policeman looked at him, and filed his costume away as "Cosplayer."

"A freak explosion just occurred," he replied. "It blew off the whole top part of the building was blown off. Fortunately, we were able to evacuate the people. But I think there's one left." The policeman turned back to the boy, only to find him running towards the building. "HEY!"

In the building, Subaru changed his frequency to quickly search the burning place.

"Anyone here?" he yelled. Rockman heared coughing, and he snapped his head to the direction of the sound. He found a young girl the same age as him, wearing a green blouse, and hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head.

"Who're you?" the girl asked.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Rockman scooped up the girl bridal style. "You better hang on tight." The girl was confused, but did as she was told. Rockman jumped out the window, to the girls horror, and the two safely landed on the sidewalk. Subaru put the girl down. "There officer, that's everyone." The policeman looked at Rockman with awe. He had seen a boy literally jump into a burning building, and rescue a civilian by jumping out of the building.

"Oh," the man said simply. "Right. Thanks." Rockman let the girl down, and she immediately latched on to the blue EM Human.

"Thanks," she giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Subaru blushed at the action. "What's your name, hero? I'm Belle."

"R-Rockman," he stuttered. "Listen, I got to go." Belle pouted, but let go. Rockman disappeared into the Wave Road.

"Where to next?" War-Rock asked. "I'm itching to get buck wild on some viruses."

"I've never seen you so energetic."

"Well if you weren't too busy looking at that Misora girl, you would actually pay attention." Rockman's eye twitched.

"Oh?" he retorted. "How about you and Harp? I've seen you two hang together a lot. And you always say that she agitates you."

"That has nothing to do with any of that!"

(In Misora's room)

"Achoo!" Misora and Harp exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other, with confused looks.

"You don't think..." Misora said.

"I don't know," Harp replied.

(Wave Road)

Several viruses looked in confusion, as Subaru and War-Rock continued to argue.

"And how about those times you and Misora went Virus hunting?" War-Rock yelled. "What were you really looking at?"

"Oh yeah?" Subaru shouted back. "What about the times when you and Harp are in my Transer? What do you guys do?" A random Mettenna shot a shockwave, hitting Rockman straight to the head. Subaru put his attention to the Virus, and it tensed in fear. Rockman used his Rockbuster to quickly delete it. "We'll finish this later." Rockman threw a card "Battle Card Predation! Sync Hook!" He punched a gun Virus, and other gun Viruses were instantly deleted too. In a flash of light, the Mettenna Rockman was holding, was gone. "What the?"

"Subaru," War-Rock said he was, surprisingly, a pickaxe. "There's something on your head." Rockman put his hand on his head, to find a yellow hardhat. He looked down to see a hat less Mettenna on the ground, running away.

"I think I just Code Converted into a Mettenna." Sure enough, Rockman's armor was a dull yellow, and his shooting star emblem was a pickaxe. "Didn't think I could do that with a Virus." He swung his pick, and a massive shockwave deleted the Viruses in it's path.

"Very interesting," a voice commented behind him. Subaru began to turn, when he was knocked back by a projectile. A detached fist, he noted. Rockman heard the voice laugh. Subaru saw an EM human standing on the Wave Road. He had white armor covering green skin, and orange hair. The boy's left armor seemed to be covered by an big orange gauntlet. "The name's Gemini Spark, Rockman. You have something I want."

"If it's the Andromeda Key," War-Rock said. "You can forget it." Gemini Spark frowned.

"Not that, there are others. What I want, is my other." Subaru narrowed his eyes, at the enemy.

"Other?" he asked. Gemini Spark summoned a blade of electricity, and charged the blue hero.

"Enough words, we fight."

* * *

><p>I am not good at making these chapters longer at all. Oh well. I'll try some other time.<p>

(1) You might have realized that I only mentioned a white mask. I bet you're wondering why Gemini Black isn't there. If you can guess by remembering past chapters, then you can guess where he is.

Belle is actually the Misora's friend from Megaman Starforce 3

I finally have time to do more chapters, and drawings in DeviantART.

Review/Flame.


	12. First Victory

Chapter 12 up, and in one day.

There will be a fight, and a bit of SubaruxMisora scenes.

ThatFanFicGuy: Wow. Thanks for the compliment. That was awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>I feel something," Harp said. She felt a familiar EM frequency in the air, and she began to fear the worst.<p>

"What is it?" Misora asked her partner. It unnerved her how scared Harp was.

"This frequency... It's Gemini!" Misora tilted her head in confusion. "Let's just say he's a bad person. But enough of that, I can feel Rockman's frequency in the same area!" Hearing this, Misora sprang into action. "Wait! You're not thinking of going there are you?"

"I have to help," Misora replied. "Denpa Henkan! Hibiki Misora, On Air!" Pink EM waves surrounded Misora, until she was transformed into Harp Note.

"You're doing so much for that boy," Harp commented, as they went to the Wave Road.

(With Rockman)

Rockman managed to jump back, before the blade sliced him. Gemini SW had been trying to cut him open for some 'Other' that he kept on mentioning.

"Who's this 'other' you keep on saying?" He yelled. Gemini grit his teeth.

"You know who I'm talking about," he growled. "The one you took from me. My brother." He retracted his fist again, and launched it at Rockman.

"Battle Card Predation! Heat Uppercut!" The two fists collided, and fought for dominance. "I didn't steal anyone from you!" _'Damn it. I can't push this back.'_ Rockman began sliding back. "Battle Card Predation! Break Saber!" His right hand became a drill/sword, and he thrust it into the projectile. Meanwhile, the hole where his fist was, started to glow.

"It may not be as strong without him," Gemini SW mumbled. "But this will be enough." Electricity arced his gauntlet. Rockman thoroughly broke through the fist, and sent it to the ground just the front of Gemini. The impact made a dust cloud, making it hard to see. "Die! Gemini Thunder!" A thunder clap sounded, and a wide lightning bolt scattered the dust. Rockman barely had enough time, before he was hit with the cannon. Rockman screamed in pain, and was sent flying back.

"Su-Rockman!" War-Rock yelled, as they sailed across the sky. The two were about to impact with a building, when a pink figure caught him.

"I'm always there when you're already beaten up," Misora whined, then smiled.

"Better late than never," Rockman replied. "Listen. Get out as fast as you can." Harp Note looked surprised. "He's too strong."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I can't just leave you."

"He's right," Harp said. "Gemini... he was the one who-"

"Gemini Thunder!" Another bolt of lightning shot at their direction. Rockman quickly stood up, and brought his hands out.

"GO! Battle Card Predation. Spirit Fury!" The lightning collided with his hands, and was split in two. Harp Note frowned, and reluctantly stepped back. "Typhoon Dance! Dance Fire! Jet Ski! Berserk Sword!" With bladed arm/hands, Rockman spun in a fiery typhoon. With the Jet Ski card, he quickly rushed at Gemini Spark White as a flaming drill. "Try blocking this!" The attack hit Gemini with massive strength. It sent the two of them further across the Wave Road. Harp Note quickly dashed after them.

"Why won't you just give him back?" Gemini demanded, as they landed. Both stood up, very tired.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Gemini sent a fist toward Rockman's face, hitting his helmet. Subaru cringed, and responded with a punch to the stomach. Gemini doubled over, but quickly stood back up. "Just stop. We don't have much energy left."

"Shut up!" Gemini kicked Rockman's stomach, but he was able to catch it. He quickly twirled his leg free. The fist and foot fight continued, with both hitting the other repeatedly. Subaru and Gemini cocked back their fists, and sent their fists toward their enemy. Both hit each others faces. "Damn it! I can't let you beat me." Gemini staggered, and fell off the Wave Road. "This isn't over... Rockman." He disappeared in a flash of light. Subaru stood there panting, before he started coughing blood. He was forced to his knee.

"Subaru-kun!" Harp Note caught him, just as he lost consciousness. She stared at his relaxed face, and slightly blushed. "Rest," she cooed, as she left the area with Rockman. "I'll take care of you."

Subaru felt pain all over his body, as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room full of guitars, and pink stuffed animals. He sat up, but had a hard time doing so. Subaru noticed the wrap all over his torso, and remembered what had happened.

"You're up," a voice noted. He saw Misora holding a wet towel. "You might want to take it easy for a while." She dabbed his forehead with the towel.

"How long was I out?"

"About 3 hours. You really took a beating. Don't worry, you're at my house. I can't worry your mom, by coming home with you unconscious." Subaru nodded, and let Misora take of the cloth from his body. He blushed slightly, as she washed his torso. Misora wasn't faring well either.

(Transer)

"It looks like they don't need our help to be close," War-Rock stated.

"You're right," Harp responded.

(Real World)

"You should be ready to get up in a couple more hours," Misora informed. "It's a good thing I used a Recover card. It accelerated your healing."

"Thanks," Subaru mumbled. "For taking time to take care of me. We've only known each other for at least a week, but you treat me as if we've been friends forever." Misora smiled.

"You're welcome, Subaru-kun. Now sleep. I'll wake you up when you are ready to leave." With that, Subaru began to close his eyes. Misora looked at his sleeping figure, before leaving the room.

(Somewhere)

"My lord," a bull looking shadow said to a panting figure. "What happened to you?" The figure shot a glare at the bull, making it shudder.

"Do not speak, Ox." The figure growled. "This is just a mere scratch. I will be fine in a matter of hours. How is Cygnus?"

"He's still incapacitated, Lord Gemini. Whoever he fought, he must've been very powerful." Gemini gritted his teeth, remembering his defeat by Rockman. Just then, 5 other EM beings appeared. A wolf, a ghost, a crab, a scale, and a snake.

"What do we do now?" the wolf asked.

"You, Wolf, will find a capable partner to Denpa Henkan, and seek out the one named Rockman. AKA War-Rock." At the mention of the blue EM being, the others tensed. "Take the Andromeda Key from him. You others, shall stay.

"Understood, my lord." Wolf disappeared, and the others followed suit.

"Rockman..." Gemini growled. "You will break one day."

(Misora's house)

Subaru began to awaken for the third time that day. He found Misora sitting in a chair next to the bed. He looked at her, before shuffling to get her attention. Misora looked to see Subaru waking up.

"Hey, Subaru-kun. You're mom called. I said that you were so tired from running, that you decided to sleep here for a while." Hearing this, Subaru suppressed a groan. He could already his mom's teasing. Standing up, he stretched, and quickly put on his black shirt.

"Man, I feel refreshed. Wanna go to AMAKEN with me?" Misora gave him a scolding, and confused face.

"You just woke up. Are you sure you want to go to AMAKEN?

"I'm fine. So do you want to?" Misora sighed, and agreed. The two walked to the bus stop, and took it to AMAKEN. Amachi was surprised to see the two.

"Subaru-kun," he said. "I'm surprised to see you guys here. You just got out of the hospital yesterday." Subaru pumped his fist.

"It'll take more than a falling satellite, and dangerous FM-ians, to keep me down." Amachi and Misora sweatdropped at his answer. "So you got anything new here?" Amachi put his hand to his chin before remembering something.

"Actually, yes. The anti-gravity room is ready for use. I even put air in it, since people are uncomfortable with the spacesuits." Utagai entered the room, and saw Subaru. He rushed to the boy.

"Subaru-kun," he said. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you." Subaru looked at the man, weirdly.

"Th-that's okay, Utagai-senpai. You didn't have any control." The four walked to the anti-gravity room, and opened the door. "This is the room?" Amachi nodded with a smile, before opening the door. Inside, was a copy of space. There were "stars", and "planets" all over. In short, it was Subaru's dream come true. He rushed inside, and was surprised by the sudden lack of gravity.

"Be careful," Amachi warned. "It's pretty hard to move here. Have fun, I'll put on the TV." Misora, seeing Subaru having fun, jumped in to join him. She could see why he loved space so much. It was an amazing site.

"Wow," War-Rock commented, coming out of the Transer with Harp. "Feels like home." Harp nodded her head.

"By the way," Subaru said. "I've been meaning to ask, what is the Andromeda Key?" War-Rock and Harp looked at each other. In a small flash, he was holding a small orb, that looked like it was being held by claws. inside was purple looking liquid.

"This is the Andromeda Key. It has the power to summon a colossal being, known as Andromeda. Andromeda is currently in an unknown location. But with this, Gemini can find it."

"It's that important, huh?" Misora asked. Harp nodded.

"It was originally with King Cepheus, but after some... circumstances, he gave it to War-Rock, and ordered him to hide it. It seems Gemini has done something, since King Cepheus has not said anything to any of us for some time." Subaru looked through the space.

"Can you find Planet FM here?" he wondered.

"I doubt it. Planet FM is far away. But enough of that, have fun." Subaru and Misora shrugged, and started to chase each other. The two soon left, when it got dark.

(Somewhere)

A man was walking in the dark. He had spiky black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a vest-like outfit, over a white long sleeve shirt. His name was Juro Ogami, a gardener. Wolf watched the man go by, with a satisfied grin.

"He will do," he growled. Wolf charged, and merged himself with the man. Juro yelled, as the two bodies fused together. Soon, the screaming stopped. Juro's body was now covered in blue fur-like armor, and his head was wolf-like. He had big claws, and a tail. The new figure's eyes glowed red, as it looked around. With a growl, it's gaze turned to the full moon. It's red eyes intensified, and the wolf gave off a wild, bloodthirsty howl.

(Planet FM)

Cepheus, a being with a green EM body with red eyes, wearing a cape, and a crown like object, was currently held back by chains. He looked dull and tired, as he tried to break free.

"War-Rock," he wheezed. "Whatever you do, do not let Gemini take the Andromeda Key." The chains shocked the King, and he screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 done! And in one day.<p>

Hope you like the fight, and the little SubaruxMisora scenes. I also put the point of views on Gemini, and a little bit of Cepheus.

Review/Flame.


	13. The Crown

Chapter 13 up.

Sorry for the wait, I had to take a break from all the electricity, and go outside.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Pulse Song!" Harp Note yelled, releasing a barrage of notes. The attack deleted a crowd of Viruses. "What is up with the Viruses lately? This is my 99th deletion." Rockman appeared next to her.<p>

"Same here," he said. "There's the last Virus." A lone Mettenna was running left and right in panic, seeing all of it's friends deleted. "He's gonna be my 100th kill today." Misora puffed her cheeks.

"No way," she protested. "It's gonna be mine." She readied her guitar, as Subaru aimed his Rockbuster.

"Fire!/Shock Note!" they yelled, deleting the virus. Harp Note looked at the time, and yelled.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "We're gonna be late for school. To the Wave Road!" The two quickly slid toward the school. "Jump!" Doing so, they went through the walls, to the second floor. They cancelled their Denpa Henkan. "Here!" Misora greeted, entering the room.

"Misora-san! Hoshikawa-kun!" Luna called, waving at the two. "Ohayo, you guys. Hoshikawa-kun, how did you like my present?" Subaru smiled, and brought out a machine the shape of War-Rock's head.

"It was helpful," Subaru said. "I made this remote controlled flying machine. I call it 'Omega-xis.'" He pressed a button on his remote, and the War-Rock head started to fly.

"Wow," Misora complimented, watching War-Rock 2 flying in the air. The real War-Rock growled.

"I do not look like that," he complained. "The eyes are too far apart." Hearing this, Harp giggled. "Sh-Shut up you over-sized sadistic instrument!"

"Aww," Harp fake pouted. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" War-Rock went inside Omega-xis, to make it go haywire. He was surprised when he was kicked out of it's Cyber Core. "That was weird," Harp commented.

"It also has a Virus Repel code," Subaru explained. He turned the machine off, and put it back in his bag. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Tsukasa, with a couple bandages on his arm and one around his neck. "Tsukasa-san. What happened to you?" The boy scratched his head.

"Oh, this?" he asked. "It was just a little accident. Nothing serious. What did I miss?"

"Well, we failed the partner project. Other than that, nothing interesting new has been going on." Tsukasa did a smile, that seemed strained. But no one noticed.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. _'Why did I come to school?'_ Gemini asked from within Tsukasa. He noticed something. _'Hm? That's weird. I sense Black's signature in that Subaru kid.' _

_"_Oh!" Subaru exclaimed. "And did you here about the satellite? I got some injuries because of that." He unzipped his red jacket, and lowered his shirt collar, to reveal his own bandages.

"Man, that must've hurt." The school day went by fast, and soon Subaru and co were out the door.

_"_Huh?" Gonta said_,_ stopping_._ The others stopped too.

"What is it," Kiza asked. Gonta pointed at a man in the school garden. He had spiky dark hair in a ponytail. And a scar above his nose in a horizontal fashion. He was dressed in a white shirt, under a green vest, and blue pants. "Who's that?" Everyone walked to him. Juro was trimming the trees, when he sensed people walking towards him.

_"_Something I could help you with?" he asked. Subaru stepped up.

'Who're you?" he asked, getting a whack from Luna.

"Idiot!" she scolded. "You don't just ask people so bluntly. Sorry for my friend here."

"That's okay," Juro assured. The name's Juro. Juro Ogami. I'm the gardener at your school."

"Ah!" Misora said. "I always wondered who kept these bushes trimmed nicely." Juro took a glance at Tsukasa, and the kid frowned. He sensed Gemini. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Say Subaru-kun, can I play with your machine?" Subaru nodded, and brought out Omega-xis. Seeing the machine, Juro and Tsukasa tensed. "Thank you!"

"That's a nice machine, you got there," Tsukasa commented. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Subaru replied.

"Where did you think of the design?" Subaru narrowed his eyes. He felt a little suspicious.

"It just came to me. I thought I saw it somewhere. I call it Omega-xis. Anyways, see you Tsukasa-san, Juro-san." The 5 walked away, with Misora still flying the War-Rock head. "That was a little suspicious," He said, when he and Misora separated from Luna, Gonta, and Kiza.

"Yeah," Misora agreed. "They seemed to know a little too much."

(Tsukasa and Juro)

"There you are Wolf," Tsukasa said to the gardener. "So that's you're host.

"Yeah," he replied. "But this man. He keeps on trying to fight me. It's very annoying. That child. He has seen War-Rock. What should we do?"

"Nothing for now. We will attack when it's time."

(Home)

"I'm home!" Subaru yelled. Akane stuck her head out from her room.

"Welcome back," she greeted. "Where's your girlfriend?" Seeing Subaru blush, Akane giggled. "I'm teasing. I just expected Misora-chan to be here. Anyways, I've got some news for you. There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight. That's a good way to use that telescope." Subaru quickly changed expressions, and pumped his fist.

"That's great. Meteor shower, here I come." He ran to his room, and set up the telescope.

"Misora still has Omega-xis," War-Rock said.

"I know. She can play with it today. What? Did you get attached to it?" War-Rock huffed, and crossed his arms.

"No, but he is like a little brother. I was going to modify him so he could talk." Subaru groaned.

"No way. It's already bad enough that you're here. I don't need another you talking to each other." War-Rock laughed, and disappeared into Subaru's computer. "What are you doing?" War-Rock opened Misora's profile page, and began to type things up. It read: "Hey, Misora-chan. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Subaru yelled, and began erasing the note. "What are you doing? I would never ask her that. And I don't even call her -chan." He unplugged the computer. He heared knocking on the computer screen.

"Oi Subaru! Let me out of here!" Subaru smirked, and walked away. "Oi! Subaru! SUBARU!"

That evening, Subaru walked out of the house, with the telescope in it's case. He walked to Vista Point, and set up the telescope. He waited, until he saw streaks of lights in the sky. Subaru gazed into his scope, before getting an idea. Putting on his Visualizer, the shooting stars became more bright in color, and left longer trails.

"Awesome!" he yelled. It seemed as if the sky would become light again, with the amount. He noticed one of the shooting stars wavering in the air. It suddenly changed direction, to the area of Subaru. "What the?"" He began to run, but was too slow. The shooting star engulfed him, and he was buried under the massive rock.

...

"Huh?" Subaru opened his eyes, to see pure white everywhere. "Where am I?" He looked around, seeing nothing but white. Suddenly, a massive figure appeared. It was green, and wore a cape and crown. It's eyes were red, and held much authority in them. But what captured Subaru the most, was the fact that it was chained to an invisible wall.

"Who are you?" It asked. Subaru was too scared, to speak. "Speak, child."

"M-my name is Subaru. And You?" The figure stared at him with curious eyes.

"King Cepheus!" War-Rock exclaimed, bowing. Subaru's eyes widened, hearing War-Rock's response.

"War-Rock. I trust that the Andromeda Key is safe?" The blue armored nodded. "Good. So this must be Hoshikawa Subaru. Son of Hoshikawa Daigo."

"You know my dad?" Cepheus nodded. "Where is he?"

"I cannot say. He only talked to me once, and then he disappeared." Subaru looked down, disappointed. "That's beside the point. The FM-ians have turned against me. As you can see, I have been imprisoned deep inside Planet FM. But I have a request. Son of Hoshikawa Daigo. Take my crown." Subaru and War-Rock looked surprised.

"What?" Subaru asked.

"Quick, child. I don't have much time left. Take my crown, and guard it well." Subaru floated up to Cepheus' head, and lifted the crown from his head. "Thank you. Guard it well." Cepheus' image disappeared, and Subaru regained consciousnesses. The rock disappeared, and Subaru stood there with the crown in his hand. It was suddenly absorbed into his Transer, and the image of the crown showed on the screen.

"The crown of Cepheus," War-Rock said in awe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 done.<p>

The crown of Cepheus will become important further into the story. Hope you liked it.

Review/Flame.


	14. Black

Chapter 14 up.

Happy 4th of July. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"That's weird." Subaru said, waking up. "I didn't have that nightmare like always. War-Rock appeared next to him in a thinking position.<p>

"What do you think it means? And what did you dream about?" Subaru scratched his head, and laughed.

"Something about an instrument with a weapon, and a dog looking thing running away." War-Rock blanched, hearing the dream. "Instrument... it looked like Harp. And the dog... looked like you. She was chasing you, saying something about 'standing up.' That's a pretty random dream, right?" War-Rock made a stiff nod. "Anyways, it must've had something to do with Cepheus' crown. Speaking of which... Why are you wearing it?" As he said, War-Rock was wearing the crown.

"O-oh, this? I just wanted to try this on. How is it?"

"It's okay. But I'm not calling you King War-Rock." Getting out of bed, Subaru took a shower, and put on his normal clothes. Akane called him down to the kitchen, where he found Misora. "Misora? What are you doing here?" He noticed something in her hands.

"Hey," Misora greeted. "Listen...I accidentally broke Omega-xis." Subaru's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I swear! It got caught on a branch, and then fell on the concrete."

"It's fine," Subaru sighed, taking the broken device. "I'll fix it on the way to school." After eating his breakfast, the two walked their way to school. "I've been meaning to ask. Why do you live like a normal person, when you're famous?" Misora thought about it.

"Lots of other celebrities act nice when they perform, but they are really snooty and have a superiority complex. I live how I do, to show that I'm like any other person." Subaru nodded, hearing her reason. He examined the broken device, as they walked to school.

"That's a good reason," he mumbled. The two arrived at school, and found Luna and her two "assistants" huddled together. "What's going on?" Luna turned to them, and smiled.

"Ohayo!" she greeted. "We were discussing about those alliance things called BrotherBands. You know about them, right?" Subaru nodded.

"BrotherBands are the bonds of two people who trust each other. It was created by a man named Hikari Net (Lan Hikari)." Luna and Misora looked at him with surprised. "What?"

"Huh?" Luna said. "O-oh yeah. That's correct. Anyways, we've been thinking of making BrotherBands with each other. You guys want to make one?" Misora scratched her head.

"Uh...," she mumbled. "There have been times when people ask me for BrotherBands just to brag about it. I don't know if I could make one so soon." Luna turned to Subaru, who looked at the ground, deep in thought.

"I..." he whispered, before going silent. He sat in his seat without a word.

"I haven't seen him like that, since before you arrived here," Kiza told Misora. "Was it something we said?"

"It's best to just leave him alone," Gonta informed, sadly. "There's only one thing that makes him that sad."

"What is it? Misora asked. She was wondering what made him like he was, when she first met him. Subaru

"Subaru told me, the day he became distant, that he lost someone important to him. After that, the only person in his house that I've seen, other than Subaru, was his mom. So that can only mean that it was-" Gonta was interrupted by Subaru slamming his fist on the desk, making a slight crack. He looked at them with

"Please stop, Gonta." The whole day, Subaru stayed quiet, just like he used to. At lunch, Misora decided to confront him. She found Subaru laying on the grass. Something you need?" he asked, hearing footsteps towards him. Misora sat next to him, and hugged her knees.

"Subaru-kun," she started. "Can you tell me... Who was your dad?" Subaru looked at her.

"Didn't I ask you not to pry into other people's business?" When Misora stayed silent, Subaru sighed. "Hoshikawa Daigo was an astronaut, who went up to space one day." Misora listened carefully. "He wanted to create a bond with a distant planet, called planet FM." Misora, and a now visible Harp looked surprised. "He created a large device called the Brother Broadband, that would help with the alliance. It worked... but an error in the satellite's system caused it to explode. There were no bodies found at all." Misora looked at Subaru with a sad face. "Well, that's it. It kinda feels good to say all that."

"Sorry for bringing up a sad past," she apologized. Subaru stood up, and held out his hand.

"It's okay. Come on, it's almost time to go." After lifting her up, he put Misora's hood on her head.. "Let's go, Panda-san." Subaru ran off, with a fuming Misora behind him.

"I am not a panda!" she yelled, chasing Subaru. Juro watched, as the two chased each other.

"There's something weird about that Subaru kid," He said to Tsukasa, who was behind him.

"You're right," Tsukasa agreed. "I sense War-Rock's and Harp's presence somewhere close. They're hiding their frequency very well. Wolf, go start a riot to find Rockman. And if you can, get the Andromeda Key." Juro nodded, and disappeared into the Wave Road. He turned into the wolf form, and descended onto the school.

The block teacher was teaching the students about poetry. Subaru looked almost ready to sleep.

"The blah blah blah blah blah," The teacher mentioned how the poem didn't have to rhyme, and such. Just then, a howl echoed the halls of the school.

"What was that? Subaru said, as the class peered out the door. They saw what looked like a metallic wolf, making scratches along the walls. Everyone screamed in panic, as the wolf gained speed.

"It's Wolf," War-Rock exclaimed. "I never imagined, that a high criminal of Planet FM would work for someone like Gemini. Let's go, Subaru." Subaru nodded, and quickly turned into Rockman. He passed through the wall, and faced Wolf.

"Wolf!" Rockman yelled. "What are you doing here? There is nothing for you!" The EM-human set his sights on Rockman.

"There you are," he said. "The name's Wolf Forest (Wolf Woods). I was ordered by Gemini, to find you. Shock Claw!" Wolf's claws glowed, and he sliced horizontally at War-Rock. Rockman quickly jumped back, and released a volley of blasts from his Rockbuster. The attacks barely made a scratch on Wolf's armor. "Those petty attacks won't hurt me. Upper Claw!" His claws glowed again, and Wolf did an uppercut.

"Battle Card Predation! Wide Sword." Rockman raised his blade, just before Wolf's attack hit him. "Stealth Laser!" 3 beam appeared from nowhere, and hit Wolf Forest. He staggered and fell back. "Heat Grenade." A red grenade appeared in his hand, and he threw it at the fallen body of Wolf, and the area burst into flames. Suddenly, Wolf disappeared, and reappeared behind him.

"Howling Wolves!" he yelled, making 3 wolves appear from the ground. They knocked Rockman back, and pinned him to the wall. "Wide Claw!" Wolf hit Subaru, with full force, making him go through the wall

"EM Code Conversion: Mettenna." Turning into his yellow armored form, and pick, Rockman formed a giant pulse of Waves, towards Wolf. The attack pushed Wolf out of the school. Subaru quickly followed. "Convert: Cygnus!" White wings sprouted from his back, and Rockman's armor changed to white. "Cygnus Feather!" With a flap of his wings, A rain feathers pelted Wolf.

"That ability is getting annoying," Wolf growled. "Shock Claw!" Rockman easily dodged the attack. "Get down here!"

"I don't know what you want," Subaru said. "If it's the Andromeda Key, there's no way I will give it to you. If it's just to kill me, then there's no way that I'll lose!"

"Subaru," War-Rock exclaimed. "Try converting into Gemini." Subaru nodded.

"EM Code Conversion: Gemini!" Rockman's turned into Black, and a lightning symbol replaced his shooting star emblem. His right arm was covered by a giant gauntlet.

"As I thought." Subaru looked ant War-Rock, confused.

"What is it, War-Rock?"

"What Gemini Spark said, was right. When all of the FM-ians lost something of theirs, Gemini must've lost his other mask. In other word, Gemini Black." Subaru looked surprised, but then quickly focused his sights on Wolf.

"That may be. But I'll deal with that later. Now, I have to fight Wolf." He raised his gauntlet arm. "Rocket Knuckle!" The fist of his gauntlet detached itself, and flew towards Wolf. The projectile took him by surprise, as the fist made him fly across the school yard.

"He has Lord Gemini's form!" Wolf spat. "There's no way I could beat him right now." Wolf disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait!" Subaru yelled. He sighed, as Wolf got away. "He's gone." Suddenly, he fell on his knee, and clasped his head.

_**"Who are you?"**_ a voice yelled. _**"You are not Tsukasa. Why am I here?"**_ Subaru started to shake.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

**_"That was my question. But if you must know, I am Futaba Kuro. You may have met my other, Tsukasa."_**

"Tsukasa-san? But how? Who are you really?"

"Subaru!" War-Rock yelled. "What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Subaru ignored him.

**_"I'm Kuro. But I'm also Tsukasa. Got it now? We're the same person. But somehow, I'm here with you. I suggest you bring me back, and pray we do not meet again."_** The presence disappeared as the Code Conversion seized.

"What happened?" War-Rock asked, as Subaru was brought back.

"I don't know," Subaru replied. "Somehow, Gemini Black contacted me. He said he and Tsukasa were the same person. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But in Gemini Black, there must be another personality of Tsukasa that separated, when Gemini merged with him. It's still a little confusing.

(Somewhere)

"You were right," Wolf said, as he knelt before Gemini. "The presence of Black has been found, inside Rockman. He may soon become a powerful foe, my Lord." Gemini scowled, and slammed his fist on the table.

"I will make him pay!" he growled. "If it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 done.<p>

Basically, when Gemini merged with Tsukasa, he was split into Tsukasa, and Kuro. But since Black is with Subaru, Kuro was also sent to him.

Oh and that dream. I made War-Rock and Harp Ex-boyfriend and girlfriend. He stood her up, so she chased him with a weapon in anger. Haha.

Review/Flame


	15. Snakes and Dates?

Chapter 15 up.

I am having less time, with this computer. It sucks.

So yeah... hope you like it... or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or any characters.

* * *

><p>Misora was bored, as she watched TV upside-down. She frequently switched from channel to channel. Harp appeared.<p>

"You always do this after school," Harp sighed. "Isn't there anything you could do?" Misora sat up, and put her hand under her chin in thought.

"I could bother Subaru-kun," she said. "But I do that everyday... I got nothing." Harp sighed again, and shook her head.

"How about you ask the boy out?" she suggested? Misora blushed, and jumped back.

"W-what? Why would I do that?" The instrument laughed at Misora's reaction.

"I'm just teasing. But seriously, there must be something you can do. How about your guitar?"

"I'm on break, remember?" Misora stood up. "I really don't have anything to do, other than go to Subaru-kun's house. Might as well go there." She exited her house, and walked to Subaru's house. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened, and knocked Misora over. "Ow," she said, as she rubbed her back. She found Subaru at the doorway.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, as he helped her up. Misora hit him in his shoulder.

"Don't open the door so fast," she scolded. "You could hurt all the people visiting you... Were you going somewhere?" Subaru shrugged.

"I don't know, really. I was just going out for a walk. Did you need something, Misora?" Misora sighed.

"I'm pretty bored, so I was looking for something to do. So you got anything?"

"Like I said, I was just gonna wander around. But if you want, we could go to the mall." War-Rock left the Transer in a flash of light. His arms were crossed, and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"You're not asking her out, are you?" he teased. Both kids reddened, and hit War-Rock. But that only succeeded in hurting their hands, as they hit his armor. "That was just stupid." Subaru retracted his fist, and motioned for Misora to follow him. She simply followed.

"Just ignore him," Subaru said, as he walked to the bus stop. "I'm gonna go to the mall. Come, if you want." Soon, the bus came, and the two boarded. Luna, who was walking by, saw Subaru and Misora walking together.

"Huh?" she whispered to herself. "Where are they going.

"I'm going to tell my mom that we're going," she heard Subaru say. Luna's eye's widened, and she felt a small anger in her.

"They're going on a date? It can't be." She followed the two, and went to the back, as to not be spotted. Once the bus what as the mall, Misora, Subaru, and Luna got off, with Luna immediately hiding.

"Where do you want to go first?" Subaru asked Misora.

"Let's go to the-"

"Please don't say the clothes store. I really don't want to go back there." Misora stuck her tongue out.

"You asked me where I want to go," she protested. "You're gonna ignore a girl's request?" Subaru sighed, and gave in. Misora smiled, and led the way to Nacys.(1) War-Rock, and Harp laughed, and followed the two. Luna watched, as Misora tried on different clothes. She narrowed her eyes at the girl.

After trying and buying more clothes, Subaru was able to escape. He made a beeline towards the space museum. Misora followed, examining the displays.

"You really love the subject of space," Misora noted, as Subaru walked around.

"I already told you that, didn't I? I got it from my dad. You didn't really have to come with me to the museum." Misora shrugged, and kept her pace. Subaru walked up to a small display box containing a miniature scale model of the universe. "Just think. In this universe, there are other other places that contain life. There's already Planet FM, so who knows how many others there are." War-Rock nodded, along with Harp and Misora. Subaru sighed. "This place isn't the same as AMAKEN. Oh well."

"Let's go somewhere else," Misora suggested. "I'm getting kinda hungry.

"Me too. Let's go to the food court. Hopefully, that manager guy won't be there like last time." Misora laughed, remembering how Subaru hit her manager. Subaru also recalled the memory, and led the way to the food court. They both had some pizza.

"Isn't that Misora?" a person from another table said. Other people whipped their heads toward Misora and Subaru. "She's with a guy. Is it her boyfriend?"

"It must be!" another person agreed. "How did _he_ steal the heart of Hibiki Misora!"

"Well, he could just be a friend, or a relative."

"But they look so close together. They have to be close in some way." Subaru, hearing enough, stood up.

"Hey," he assured. "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend, or siblings. We're just friends. That's all." Misora nodded, but at the same time, felt a small disappointment. "We're just hungry, so we ate here. Nothing else." Everyone seemed to understand, but still had their doubts.

"You really don't care for titles, do you?" Misora asked.

"Teen idol, or some other thing, you're still a human being. Nothing really different. To be honest, I haven't really listened to your songs." Misora's eye's widened.

"Really? Not one of them?" Subaru shook his head. "Not even Heart Wave?" He repeated his action. "Wow. That's pretty amazing. Though I can't really blame you, since you used to isolated yourself from everyone." Subaru wryly smiled.

"I was pretty cold before, wasn't I?" Misora laughed. "I guess I'm sorry. By the ways, where were you when Wolf attacked.?"

"I was fighting another swarm of Viruses, that were attacking. It was surprising to see them. Though I wasn't able to help you with Wolf." A girl walked up to Misora.

"U-uh...," she stuttered. "Hibiki-san. Can I have an autograph?" Misora smiled at the girl.

"Of course. Do you have anything for me to sign?" The small girl looked around, but found nothing. "Awww. I don't have anything." Subaru reached into his pockets, and provided a picture of Misora. Misora looked at the picture with a confused face.

"Mind telling me why you have a picture of me in your pockets?" Subaru scratched his head.

"I found it on the floor, on my way to my house. I almost forgot I had it. Why are you looking at me like that?" She looked away, with a small smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Misora signed the photo, and gave it to the little girl.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, before running away with the photo. Both laughed, seeing the girl show the autograph to her mom. They finished their food, and looked through the mall. Subaru found a big sign.

"Huh?" he said. "There's a snake exhibit. And it's made by Luna's parents." Luna, who heard this, gasped. She was in bad terms with her parents, often trying to transfer her into a private school. "That sounds interesting.

"S-snakes?" Misora stuttered. Subaru looked at her funny.

"What, are you afraid of snakes?" She shook her head, vigorously.

"No way! I'm not afraid of some over sized worms! Let's go!" Misora grabbed Subaru's hand, and dragged him to the roof of the mall. Luna followed them, but had an uneasy feeling of something bad happening.

"Now I have to hide from my own parents," she muttered. "I can't let them see me walking around like this."

Subaru and Misora stood in front of the Snake exhibit. Subaru stepped in, with a nervous Misora following.

"You don't have to come if you're scared," he teased. Misora puffed her cheeks.

"I am not scared!" she yelled.

"Don't be too loud, or the snakes will go crazy." Hearing this, Misora hid behind Subaru. "You are scared. I'm going in."

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 done.<p>

(1) An actual store, in Megaman Starforce. Also Megaman Battle Network, I think.

Seriously, someone help me with this story. I'm still new in the story making.

Review/Flame!


	16. King

Chapter 16

Hope you like it.

Edit- I fixed the repeat. Thanks for pointing the mistake out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Misora gripped Subaru's shoulders, as they looked at the snakes.<p>

"Can you please let go?" Subaru groaned. "My shoulders are starting to hurt." Misora shook her head. "If you're so scared, then what are you doing here?"

"I am not scared!" she hissed(HA), putting more pressure on his shoulders. "Now keep walking." Subaru made a pained laugh, and did what she said.

"Alright then... ha!" Subaru turned away from Misora's grip, and lightly pushed her forward. Misora yelled, and ran back to Subaru. She tackled him, and sent him to the floor, with Misora following. "Ow..." Bystanders saw Misora hugging Subaru.

"Aww," a pedestrian cooed. "That girl's boyfriend is protecting her from the snake."

"They said that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Were they lying?"

"Those two are so cute."

"Please get off me," Subaru said "You're making a scene." Misora hugged Subaru tighter.

"No way!" she protested. "I'm afraid okay? You happy now? That was so mean." Subaru stood up, and dragged Misora further into the exhibit. With the bystanders, Luna was emitting a dark purplish aura. Other people stepped away, nervously.

"Why am I so angry?" Luna whispered to herself. "I don't even like Hoshikawa-kun that way, do I?" Subaru and Misora were looking around, when two adults went in front of them. The two people, a man and a woman, were dressed in survival clothes.

"Who are you two?" Luna heard. She looked at the direction of the voice, to see two people she didn't want to. Her parents. "You're making a big noise."

"Uh... Hoshikawa Subaru and Hibiki Misora," Subaru replied.

"Ugh," the woman beside the man scoffed. "Children dating. I do not tolerate that. You two must be Luna's... friends." She said "friends," in disgust.

"Luna?" Misora asked. "Are you her parents?"

"Yes," Luna's dad said. "I knew we should have transferred her to the private school, these people have no class."

"What do you mean no class? And what's this about transferring Luna?"

"Quiet, child. You should learn to not to talk back to adults."

"Mother! Father!" Everyone turned to see Luna.

"Luna, what are you doing here, with these... children?"

"Would you stop interfering with my life? I do not want to go to another school. I'm happy in Echo Ridge."

"Nonsense. Go home now. We will take you to a private school at once." Subaru and Misora watched as Luna and her parents continued their family spat. "Away with you child." Luna, in tears, ran away, towards the bathrooms and closed the door. Luna's dad turned to Misora and Subaru. "I think you should go too." The two glared at the adults, and walked away quietly.

(Luna)

Luna locked herself in the bathrooms, and cried above the sink.

"My parent's are jerks," she cried, over and over. "Why can't they just let me stay?" Suddenly, she heard a feminine laugh. Luna looked around, but found nothing. "Who's there?" The laughing continued. "I'm not joking. Show yourself."

"Behind you," the voice said. Luna quickly turned to the mirrors to find a snake-like EM being. The head was covered in a purple helmet-like head gear, with two red eyes visible. There were also a shoulder guard on her left shoulder. The other one seemed to be missing. In the figure's hands, was a flute. "Bold words, for a little girl. Especially one who was just crying. I am Ophiuchus. Girl, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Luna backed away.

"Why should I tell you?" she demanded. Snakes began to cover the door.

"I don't think you have a choice. Now tell me." Luna clenched her fists, as her only exit was blocked.

"My parents want to take me away from all my friends. It's unfair!" The snake woman nodded.

"I can sense that's not all you are troubled about. What else is there?." Looking at Ophiuchus' eyes, Luna's head felt light, and she felt numb.

"I... want Misora to stay away from Hoshikawa-kun," she replied absentmindedly.

"I see... I guess I will lend you my power, so you can have revenge on your parents, and get this Hoshikawa person by your side. Ophiuchus removed herself from the mirror, and went inside Luna. "Denpa Henkan, she said with Luna's body. "Shirogane Luna, On Air." Snake-like EM waves began to wrap around Luna's body, and change her form. When the transformation was done, Luna's lower body was transformed into that of a snake's. Ophiuchus' helmet and shoulder guard were placed on Luna's new form. Her drill hair was replaced by cylinders with spikes on each end. "That was easier than I thought. I sense War-Rock's presence." Luna/Ophiuchus walked through the wall, into the exhibit. "A room of snakes. How fitting. Snake Legion!" Luna/Ophiuchus played a note on her flute, and the snakes began to go crazy. They began to jump off their branches, and into the platforms, making the citizens panic, and run away.

"What's going on?" Luna's dad shouted. Hearing the voice, Luna regained her consciousness.

"Father!" she shouted. Luna's parents turned their heads to see Luna's new appearence.

"Luna! What happened to you? Is this your doing? I demand you to stop!" Luna clenched her fists, as her parents scolded her even now. She let her anger control her. She played another note, and a bunch of snakes began swarming the two.

Outside, Misora and Subaru heard screaming from inside the exhibit. They began to worry, and tried to open the door.

"It's locked," Subaru grunted, as he tried to open the door. "Let's Denpa Henkan." Misora nodded, and both of them turned into their alter egos. They entered the building, to see all the snakes rampaging across the rooms. "What the hell?" The two noticed Luna/Ophiuchus terrorizing her parents.

"It's Ophiuchus!" War-Rock exclaimed. "Why is she here?"

"Whose Ophiuchus?" asked Misora.

"She is an FM-ian," Harp explained. "Most likely working for Gemini. She has the power to charm snakes, and bend them to her will. Seeing that this is a snake exhibit, it makes sense that she would be here."

"Let's stop her. Shock Note!" Harp Note strummed her guitar, and her attack took Luna by surprise. She quickly turned around, and scowled.

"Harp Note," she growled. "Gorgon Eye!" Laser beams shot out of Ophiuchus eyes, and towards Harp Note, who raised her guitar in defense. Rockman jumped in front of her.

"Barrier!" Subaru raised his defense, but the laser was able to pierce through his shield. Rockman took the attack full on. "Argh!" Subaru found himself unable to move.

"Rockman-sama?" Luna yelled. She suddenly gripped her head, and her eyes became steeled. "War-Rock! I've finally found you. You'll pay for what you did to Lord Gemini. Prepare to face the wrath of Ophiuchus Queen! Quick Serpent!" In a very fast blur, the EM-human charged the paralyzed Rockman. Harp Note quickly acted.

"Machine Gun String!" The guitar's strings detached, and wrapped themselves around Ophiuchus Queen. "What happened, Rockman? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"He's been paralyzed by Ophiuchus," Harp said. "We have to wait for the effect to subside."

"Let me go!" Ophiuchus demanded. "Gorgon Eye!" she fired another beam, which Misora was ready for.

"Pulse Song: MultiFire!" The notes began colliding with the laser, making it weaker by the second. Soon, The notes overpowered the beam, and Harp Note's Pulse Song started raining down on Ophiuchus. "Just a little longer."

"Snake Legion!" Snakes from left and right jumped in the air, surprising Misora. She almost remembered her fears, but pushed it down.

"Now's not the time to be scared. I have to buy Rockman time." Misora began evading one snake after another. One sneaked up behind her, and bit her in the shoulder.

"Harp Note!" Subaru yelled, as he struggled with his problem. He watched Misora being ambushed by many snakes. "NO! Stop it!" War-Rock's head began to glow.

"Rockman!" War-Rock yelled. The crown is resonating! Quick! Code Convert!" Subaru stiffly nodded.

"Code Conversion: Cygnus!" Subaru's figure turned into his Cygnus form, but he found several changes. For one, he had another set of wings. Subaru also found that his wings were on fire, but it did not burn him. His white feathers were now red. "What the? This is different. Guess I should name this form." Subaru suddenly launched to the sky. (The ceiling is pretty high). "Very well. I guess I'll call it... King Phoenix! Hi no Ame(Fire Rain)!" Subaru's four wings flapped, and a torrent of burning feathers rained down on Ophiuchus, and the snakes ambushing Misora. Once the snakes were gone, Subaru scooped up Misora, and set her down further away. "Leave the rest to me." Rockman flew to a now standing Ophiuchus. "Get ready, Ophiuchus. Kaen Kyūryū(Flame Torrent)!" Subaru spun, making a tornado of fire, and charged at the FM-ian.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16.<p>

So that's what the crown does. When in "King" mode, as I'll call it, the attacks will be in Japanese.

Review/Flame


	17. Ophiuchus End

Chapter 17 is up. Hope you like it.

By the ways, does anyone want a rivalry between Misora and Luna?

Also, I made a Naruto story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce or their characters.

* * *

><p>"Kaen Kyūryū(Flame Torrent)!" Subaru spun, making a tornado of fire, and charged at Ophiuchus. The EM-human managed to dodge, but her tail was slightly burnt. She yelled in pain. <em>'What the hell happened?'<em> she thought. _'War-Rock just suddenly gained more power. It feels familiar.'_ "Well? Aren't you going to fight back?" Ophiuchus growled, and shot her arm towards Rockman.

"Snake Legion!" Snakes of EM waves shot towards Subaru. He flapped his wings, easily knocking them aside, and burning them. "Gorgon Eye!" Rockman extended his hands.

"Taifū Shahei(Typhoon Shield)" Just as the laser hit Subaru's arm, a wall of swirling winds was able to keep it at bay. But soon, the wall broke. Subaru was able to move out of the way, just before the beam hit him. He shot a volley of fire from War-Rock's head. "Help me out, Harp Note." Misora, who watched Subaru's new power in amazement, nodded, and jumped into the fight. "I want you to distract her, while I sneak behind." Harp Note strummed her guitar.

"Frequency Screech!" she called out, as a loud screeching noise met Ophiuchus' ears. She grasped her head, and shook her head violently. "Quick! The effect won't last long!" Subaru shot towards Ophiuchus, but was surprised, when she started shooting her Gorgon eye everywhere. The building's support began to crumble. Subaru shot a hole through the wall.

"Everyone, get out!" The people on the ground, who hid away from the fight, suddenly popped out, and ran hysterically. As soon as the citizens were out, the exhibit fell down. Luna's parents were crying at their museum's destruction... and their daughter's well-being. The three EM humans resumed their battle on the Wave Road. "Damn. She's not distracted anymore. Guess we'll have to fight until she tires. Fushichō Arashi(Phoenix Storm)!" Just like his regular Cygnus form's Wataritori, miniature phoenixes came into existence, and started pelting Ophiuchus. She swatted them away with her tail, and used Quick Snake to appear behind Rockman. She wrapped herself around the blue armored boy.

"I've got you," she hissed. Just as she was about to strike, Ophiuchus grasped her head. She suddenly smiled, and hugged the boy. "Rockman-sama! I finally have you in my arms!" To say Subaru was surprised, would've been an understatement. He was completely freaked out. Ophiuchus began rubbing her cheek on Subaru's.

"W-War-Rock!" He yelled at his partner. "Did you and Ophiuchus have any history together?"

"No!" War-Rock replied, equally freaked. "At least... I think I don't."

"Well for some reason, she knows us well." Rockman changed his frequency to get away from the snake woman.

"Wait, Rockman-sama! Gorgon eye!" Subaru turned in the air, dodging the beam.

"Machine Gun String!" Ophiuchus found herself wrapped up. She saw Harp Note behind her, and growled.

"Stop interfering, Harp Note!" Misora was surprised at how childish Ophiuchus had said that. "He's mine, not yours." Harp Note tilted her head.

"What are you talking about. Don't you want to destroy him?" Ophiuchus laughed.

"Destroy him? Why would I do that? Rockman-sama is my hero, and I want him as my boyfriend. You are in my way, since you are always latching on to him."

"Latching on? I have done nothing of the sort. If I remember correctly, you were just wrapping yourself around him."

"If you and Rockman-sama aren't together, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I take him off your hands, would you?" Misora grit her teeth, and felt a strong feeling of jealousy.

"You will do nothing of the sort! There is no way I will let you have him."

"Oh yeah? Gorgon eye!" Misora let go of Ophiuchus, and moved away from the beam going towards her.

"Shock Note:MultiFire!" Misora let out a barrage of notes, that Ophiuchus countered with EM snakes. Subaru was watching in the air, with a look of surprise, and confusion.

"Are they...fighting over me?" he asked, flapping his wings. War-Rock laughed.

"It seems so," he replied. "I both envy, and pity you. I also advise you, not to interfere."

"Why?"

"Just look at how they are fighting." Subaru watched Misora smack Ophiuchus hard with her guitar, and winced. "If you were to jump in right now, it could be painful." Back on the Wave Road, Ophiuchus slammed onto Harp Note, using Quick Snake. The pink clad girl staggered, and steeled her eyes.

"Just quit already," Ophiuchus taunted. "You won't win against me. Soon, Rockman-sama will be back in my arms." Misora growled.

"There is no way he'll be with you," she retorted. She used Frequency Screech to temporarily distract Ophiuchus, and then used Pulse Song to weaken her.

"You know," Subaru noted. "Ophiuchus seems very familiar. Do you know who it might be?"

"I don't know," War-Rock replied. "But she does seem familiar. You know what? Why don't you go and intervene?" Subaru shrugged, and flew down to the fight.

"Rockman/Rockman-sama!" Harp Note and Luna yelled in unison. "Help me destroy her/Help me obliterate her!" Rockman looked surprised at their outbursts.

"Uh...well...Ophiuchus. Weren't you just trying to kill me?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "You're taking Harp Note's side?" Ophiuchus grasped her head again, and her eyes became more ferocious. "I'm going to kill you, going too take the Andromeda Key!" Ophiuchus rushed at Rockman with the intent to kill.

"Crap! She must be bipolar. Kaen Kyūryū!" The two clashed, and fought for dominance. Ophiuchus used her tail to knock Rockman back. "This fight has been going too long. Time to finish." Subaru threw a Battle Card. "Battle Card Predation: Fire Cannon!" War-Rock disappeared, and turned into a cannon like weapon. He fired, making a large ball of fire. "Hi no Ame! Kaen Kyūryū!" Subaru flapped his wings, making a storm of flaming feathers that surrounded his fireball. He charged the ball, and did a spinning motion. The Flame Cannon and Hi no Ame enhanced Kaen Kyūryū hit Ophiuchus in a giant explosion.

(Moments later)

A now human Subaru and Misora were looking at Luna's sleeping body in surprise.

"So it was Luna after all," Misora said, as she poked Luna's arm. "I knew Ophiuchus seemed familiar." Luna began shifting, and quickly sat up.

"Gorgon Eye!" she yelled. The two expected a laser to come from Luna's eyes. Fortunately, no such thing happened. "Where am I?" Subaru and Misora looked at each other.

"Well, the the snake exhibit collapsed, and we saved you at the last minute. Luckily, everyone else was able to escape." Luna nodded, buying the story.

"I had a dream, that I was fighting Harp Note," Luna said. "I was able to defeat her, and gain the heart of my Rockman-sama." The two laughed, as the last parts of her story, were completely wrong.

"Luna!" two people called. It was her parents. The two hugged their daughter with tears in their eyes. "You're alright! We were so worried."

"When did they get so emotional?" Misora whispered to Subaru. The boy shrugged. Luna's dad stepped up to them.

"You saved my daughter, right?" he asked. They nodded. "Well, my wife and I thought about it. We were wrong to force our wants on Luna. We also want to say... we're sorry, for being... jerks. I guess we can't separate our daughter from such good friends." Subaru and Misora nervously laughed. Luna's dad pulled Subaru aside. "Subaru. Are you in any relationship with my daughter? And feel free to call me Steve." Subaru went a bit red.

"No... Steve." he replied. Steve smiled, a mischievous smile.

"Well that can change. You know, Luna is a good girl. You should think about it." He left a confused Subaru alone.

"Was he insisting you to go out with Luna?" War-Rock asked.

"I-I don't know. He just went from strict father, to interfering dad." He walked back to Misora.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Nothing." The two watched Luna and her parents make up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 done.<p>

...yeah.

Review/Flame


	18. Three Girls

Chapter 18 is up. Hope you like it.

How is everyone, by the way? Even if I have never met any of you, I'm just curious.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce or their characters.

* * *

><p>Misora and Subaru were in Subaru's room, relaxing after school. It had been one day, since the Ophiuchus incident.<p>

"It seems that everyday, there is an FM threat," Misora whined. "Why can't we have a normal day?" Subaru shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "How many FMs are left, War-Rock." The two EM beings came out of Subaru's Transer.

"Let's see..." War-Rock pondered. "We defeated Cygnus and Ophiuchus. Fought Wolf and Gemini. And Harp is right here. The ones left must be Cancer, Libra, Taurus, and Crown(1)."

"So five left, huh?"

"Well, there could be others. But I don't know about that." Misora stood up from Subaru's bed.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "My friend is coming over, I need to pick her up. Come on, Subaru-kun."

"Why do I have to go?" Misora pouted. The face made Subaru blush a little. "F-fine." He followed the pink haired girl to the living room, where his mom was making lunch. "Mom, we're going out again." The whole room went silent, as Subaru realized what he said. Akane and Misora looked at him funny. "...That came out wrong. We're going somewhere." Akane sighed.

"Fine. But please be careful. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Subaru hugged the woman, and ran outside with Misora. "Those two. I bet they'll end up married." Akane giggled at the thought. The two boarded a bus.

"So where are we going?" Subaru asked, as they sat in the bus.

"In the front of the mall square," Misora replied. "I can't wait to see my friend. We were always together in TV shows, and things like that." Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were an actress too." Misora nodded,

"Yeah. It was a drama show." She cleared her throat, and raised her arm in a dramatic pose. "I won't lose to the likes of you. You will be defeated instead! I'll blow you away with the energy of my anger that's as big as Mount Everest! HAHAHAHA(2)!" The whole bus, who were fans of Misora, clapped vigorously. The idol scratched her head and made a small bow, before sitting back down. Subaru had a funny look.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Misora laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I guess I was just excited to see my friend. Here's the stop!" After paying for the fare, Misora grabbed Subaru's hand, and led him to the square. They saw a girl their age, wearing a green blouse, and hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Subaru quickly recognized her as the girl he saved from the burning building. "Belle!" Misora exclaimed, hugging her friend. "It's good to see you." Belle returned the hug.

"Good to see you too," she replied. Belle noticed Subaru standing next to him. She felt like she knew him. Releasing the hug, Belle stepped towards the boy, with her hand cupping her chin. "Have I met you before?" Subaru began to sweat.

"N-no. I don't think so." He couldn't let her know it was him, who saved her. "I'm Hoshikawa Subaru." Belle held out her hand, to which Subaru shook. Misora looked at their conversation, in confusion. "So, Misora. Should we go, to your house now?" The pink haired girl nodded, and the three took the bus to their houses. Misora helped Belle get settled in, while Subaru went to his house. He saw his mom watching more infomercials. "Mom? Are you buying more things?" Akane looked at her son.

"Yeah. I ordered a new pizza grill. Able to make 8 pizzas at a time!" Subaru sweatdropped. "So how was your little trip? Do anything interesting?"

"Well, we picked up Misora's friend. She's helping her friend settle down right now." At that moment, the doorbell rang. Subaru opened the door, and found Luna. "Luna? What are you doing here?" The rich girl put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she said. "I just wanted to visit." Subaru could tell, that there was more to it than that.

"Is that all?" Luna sighed.

"My parents are on a business trip for a day, leaving me alone in the whole mansion. To be honest, well...I'm kinda scared to be in a huge place alone. So...can I sleep over?" Akane poked her head out the door. "Hello, Hoshikawa-san."

"Ah, Luna-chan. You want to sleep over? Go ahead, and bring your stuff. Oh, and call me Akane." Luna nodded, and went back to her house to get her stuff. After she was out of sight, Misora and Belle appeared. "Hello there. I'm Hoshikawa Akane, Subaru's mom. Feel free to call me Akane."

"I'm Belle. Misora asked me if I wanted to sleep over for tonight, and I said okay."

"Can we stay here for tonight?" Misora asked. Subaru resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"You know you're welcome here anytime, Misora-chan. You too, Belle-chan. Go ahead, and get your stuff." After the two were gone, Akane turned to Subaru. "You're pretty popular, Subaru-kun." The boy turned red, and turned around. "You're going to have 3 girls in your room." Subaru tensed.

"MY room?" he asked. "Why mine?" Akane giggled, and left it at that.

"I think this is what you humans refer to as: being screwed," War-Rock commented. Subaru slapped his Transer. War-Rock chuckled, and went back to resting.

"I need a break," Subaru mumbled. "Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" Subaru was enveloped in familiar green Waves, and transformed into Rockman.

"Hey, I was resting."

"Too bad. I need something to do. Just lead me to the nearest virus." Subaru soon found himself in Vista Point. He began deleting Viruses. "This is becoming fun. I can see why you keep bugging me to delete Viruses. Mad Vulcan!" Subaru shot his rapid fire at his enemies. Around 200 Viruses later, he had deleted all the Viruses in the area. He was currently sitting on the bench, when something caught his eye. He saw Utagai standing on a cliff. "It's Utagai-sempai. What's he doing here?" He was surprised, when the tired looking man jumped down. Subaru was about to jump after him, when robotic wings sprouted from his back. Subaru noticed the machine on his back. It was the Flap Pack.

"It's working!" he heard Utagai yell. "It's actually working!" Suddenly, something in the device malfunctioned, and Utagai crashed in the ground next to Subaru. "Or maybe not."

"Utagai-sempai. Are you okay?" The man stood up, and brush the dirt off his close.

"I'm okay. Oh! It's you, Subaru-kun. I was testing my Flap Pack, when it just malfunctioned. There's still some bugs in it."

"Do you need help?" Utagai shook his head, and started walking away.

"It's alright. I'll walk. Come to AMAKEN some time, and I'll show you something I'm making." Subaru nodded, and watched the man go away.

"It's you!" a new voice said. Subaru recognized it. He turned around to see Belle and Misora standing in front of him. "You're the guy who saved me from the building. You remember me?" Subaru scratched his head.

"Belle, right?" The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You doing okay?" He noticed the weird look Misora was giving him.

"Yeah. As you know, I'm Belle, and this girl next to me, is Hibiki Misora."

"I know. She's pretty famous, and so are you." Belle blushed. "Anyways, I'm going to go home. Don't go into any danger." The two waved goodbye, as Subaru disappeared.

(That night)

Luna and Misora's eyes twitched, seeing the other in Subaru's room.

"Why are you here?" Misora asked in a sickly sweet tone. "I wasn't aware that Subaru-kun also invited you." Luna glared at Misora, and Belle.

"I could say the same thing. Where is Hoshikawa-kun, anyways?" The boy mentioned, entered the room, to find Luna and Misora glaring at each other. "Hoshikawa-kun. Did you invite these two?"

"Uh... sort of. Is there a problem here?"

"No," the two responded in unison. Subaru looked to Belle, who shrugged.

"Okay then. I'll take the floor. I can set up my spare mattress next to my bed, so you girls can take that."

"Are you sure," Belle asked. "I don't want to feel like I'm intruding." Misora put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Misora assured. "Subaru-kun is just being a gentleman. He won't let you sleep on the floor." With that, everyone settled down. Subaru noticed the feel of awkwardness in the air, but ignored it. It was better not to get involved.

"Konbanwa," he said, to which everyone repeated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 done.<p>

So yeah... no FM threat here.

(1) They don't know that Virgo and Corvus came with the others.

(2) An actual quote from Megaman Starforce episode 41, in which Misora and Luna were arguing about Rockman/Subaru.


	19. Buku

Chapter 19 up.

This is TGXNeoburst, and I feel pretty, oh so pretty. Not. Anyways, enjoy, if you want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce or their characters.

* * *

><p>Subaru woke up in a tired face. He looked around.<p>

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked to no one. His Transer shook, and War-Rock came out.

"You don't remember?" he replied snidely. "You let 3 girls sleep in your room. It was Misora, that Luna girl, and the one you saved from the building." Subaru's eyes went to his bed, and saw the three sleeping figures.

"Ah. Now I remember..." Misora sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a mess, going in different directions. "Ohayo, Misora." The pink girl looked at him with tired eyes.

"Where am I again?" she asked. She saw Luna and Belle still sleeping. "Oh yeah. We're at your house right? Wake up Belle, Luna." Misora shook the other two girls, making them wake up.

"Subaru-kun," Akane called from the other room. "Come help me with breakfast." Subaru stood up, and walked to the kitchen. "Can you set up the table for me? And also get some beverages. I'm making a big breakfast for everyone today."

"Alright, mom." He grabbed 5 plates, and set them on the table, along with utensils and drinks. "Anything else?" Akane shook her head. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now." The brown haired boy walked to the bathroom. He didn't expect the next thing to happen.

"AAAH!" Subaru's eyes widened. Misora was standing in the middle of the bathroom, covering her body with a towel. Her face was beet red. Despite the situation, Subaru was practically staring at the red haired girl. His face resembled Misora's hair. "W-what are y-yo-you looking at, Subaru-kun? Get out!" The spiky haired boy exited the room, closing the door behind him. He slid down the door.

"What happened?" Akane asked, seeing Subaru on the floor. " I heard Misora yelling."

"I-uh...saw Misora," her son replied. Akane tilted her head in confusion. After a minute of thinking, she pieced it together

"Don't tell me you saw..._that_." Subaru blushed again, and waved his arms around.

"No! She was covering herself, honest! I didn't even know she was there!" Akane giggled.

"You are so childish at times. I believe you. Now come on. Breakfast is ready. You can apologize to Misora-chan later, alright?" Subaru nodded, and stood up. The two walked to the kitchen to see Luna and Belle devouring their food.

"This food is great!" Luna said, pausing to swallow. Belle followed.

"I agree completely," she exclaimed. "You are a good cook, Akane-san." The older woman blushed from the praise.

"Glad you like it," Akane said. She and Subaru took a seat, and dug into their food. Soon after, Misora joined the others. Subaru and Misora refused to look at each other during the whole time. It was an amusing sight to War-Rock and Harp.

"You think that sped up anything?" War-Rock asked, turning to Harp.

"Most likely," she replied. "But it could take a while before they start talking again." Everyone finished their food, and got ready for school.

"Belle," Misora said. "Sorry you have to stay here. I have to go to school." The brunette smiled, and hugged Misora.

"It's alright. I'll ask Akane-san to show me around. You don't have to worry about me." Misora, Luna, and Subaru began their walk to school.

"By the ways," Luna started. "Subaru-kun, thanks for letting me sleep over. It was nice." Subaru scratched his head.

"Your welcome," he said. "You can sleep over anytime you want." _'Although last night was a bit awkward for me.'_ He caught Misora looking at him from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at her, she looked away. "Misora-san? Was it nice for you, too?" The pink haired girl smiled awkwardly, and nodded.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Although something, I'd rather not remember. Speaking of which, you'll have to...'pay' for walking in on me." She had mentioned that part in a whisper. Subaru replied in the same manner.

"Fine, fine. What do you want?" Misora's eyes shined, as she whispered what she wanted. "...That's it? I could do that." Arriving at the school, Subaru and Misora went to the boy's bathroom, with the latter staying outside. He handed the boy a comb, and some clothes.

"Come out when you're done. The bell's going to ring in about ten minutes." Subaru sighed, as he began to "pay." Misora heard rustling, as Subaru changed into his other outfit. _'Can't wait to see it. I've been wondering how he'd look like.'_ The door opened, revealing Subaru looking completely different. His hair was combed down, going down to his upper back. He was dressed in a simple black shirt, and blue pants, with his necklace out in the open. Subaru's Visualizer was still placed on his head. Overall, he looked a bit intimidating(like a badass). Misora blushed, seeing Subaru's new look.

"I feel pretty uncomfortable with my hair down," Subaru deadpanned. Misora giggled.

"Nonsense, Subaru-kun. You look great. Come on. Let's go to our homeroom. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face." Misora grabbed Subaru's arm, and dragged him to their first period.

"H-hey, take it easy, you're gonna dislocated my arm, or something. As he was led by Misora, Subaru noticed the looks of confusion he was getting from everyone. "No one recognizes me. This already sucks." The two entered the room.

"We're here," Misora greeted. "Guess who this is." Subaru waved at everyone, as they tried to guess the "mystery person." Gonta and Kiza gasped, while Luna simply blushed.

"Subaru?"Gonta asked. "Is that you?" The boy laughed awkwardly. "What happened to you?"

"Misora gave me a makeover. Please don't treat me any different. It's only for a day."

"No it isn't," Misora said. "It's for a week."

"A week? Come on." Misora giggled, hearing Subaru whine._ 'Like a married couple,'_ everyone thought. Subaru shivered.

_'I feel like someone has misunderstood something.' _

(Outside the school)

A crab-like figure was standing on the Wave Road.

"Everything ready?" A voice said from a machine in the crab's ear. "Try not to mess up, Cancer Bubble. We have already had 2 of our comrades down."

"Don't worry 'buku." Cancer replied. "War-Rock will come out 'buku. Boomerang Cutter!" He released his pincers, making them spin like a boomerang.

(Now end of school. I can't think of any lessons to tell.)

Misora, Subaru, Gonta, Kiza, and Luna were walking out of the school, when they the heard an explosion. A part of the wall in the school was broken.

"What the hell?" Subaru yelled. Another explosion occurred, causing a line of windows to break. Students ran away from the rain of glass. "What's going on?  
>A voice sounded from somewhere.<p>

"Rockman!" Cancer yelled. "Come out and face me! If you don't, people will be hurt 'buku." Misora and Subaru stared at each other blankly.

"Buku?" Subaru deadpanned. "War-Rock, do you know who it is?" He heard his partner sigh.

"It's Cancer," The EM-being said. "He's pretty pathetic, if you ask me." Harp nodded in agreement. "Still, you have to be careful." The two hid from the others.

"Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru/ Hibiki Misora On Air!" Harp Note and Rockman traveled to the Wave Road to see Cancer Bubble.

"He even looks pathetic," Harp mumbled. Cancer stomped his foot.

"I heard that 'buku! Bubble Pop!" Bubble shot out toward the two, who stood bored. A couple shots from War-Rock popped the harmless attack.

"Is that all?" Subaru asked. "I was expecting more." A tic marked appeared on Cancer's head.

"Boomerang Cutter!" Misora and Subaru stepped aside, dodging the claws.

"I'm getting bored," Misora mumbled. "Can we just defeat him already?"

"I'll show you who's boring 'buku!" His eyes glowed. "Tidal Wave!" A giant wave of water appeared, surprising the two. Cancer Bubble laughed cockily. "Who's boring now! Prepare to die 'buku!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 done.<p>

Doing two stories is pretty difficult. Well, until next time. What? No one ever thought how Subaru would like if his hair was down? I thought he'd look like Hao from Shaman King.

Review/Flame


	20. ASK

Chapter 20 up Hope you like it

Short "Battle" with Cancer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Subaru and Misora slid across the Wave Road, taking the tidal wave full on.<p>

"That really hurt," Rockman growled. "I didn't expect it to be so strong." Cancer jumped into the air with his arms cocked back.

"Take this 'buku! Boomerang Cutter!" The crab released his claws in a spinning motion. Rockman and Misora jumped out of the way in time.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note exclaimed, hitting Cancer with her signature move. Cancer slid on the Road.

"Try better than that 'Buku! Tidal Wave!" Cancer released another wave. Luckily, Subaru was prepared.

"Code Conversion: Cygnus!" Rockman scooped up Harp Note, and flew away from the attack. "Cygnus Wing!" With a flap of wings, Subaru rained feathers on the FM-ian.

"Thanks," Harp Note said. "You can put me down now." Setting the pink clad girl down, Subaru took to the skies again. "Machine Gun String!" Misora tied Cancer in her guitar strings. "String Surge!" Using electricity, Misora electrocuted Cancer.

"Not fair 'Buku!" Cancer yelled, as he escaped Misora's clutches. "Bubble Pop!" Cancer released a volley of bubbles, that Subaru and Misora easily popped.

"Battle Card!" Subaru yelled. "Radar Missile!" Rockets came into existence, launching themselves towards Cancer. They followed the EM-human, as he began running away. "Come on. Don't run away now!"

"'Buku!" Cancer exclaimed, being engulfed in explosion. He flew towards the two. "Bubble Pop!" Releasing the attack, Cancer used the bubbles to break his fall. "That was too rough 'Buku!" He yelled. "Are you trying to kill me 'Buku?"

"What are you talking about?" Misora yelled. "You're the one who tried to kill us!" Cancer scratched his head.

"Oh yeah." Rockman and Harp Note sweatdropped, while War-Rock and Harp sighed.

"You were right," Subaru mumbled. "Cancer is pretty pathetic." Cancer gritted his teeth, and stomped his foot.

"What did you say? I'm not pathetic 'Buku!" His eyes turned towards a sign made out of Waves, making him gasp. "Misora-chan!" Harp Note thought he was talking to her, until he saw Cancer rush towards the Wave sign. It was of her, advertising a product. "It's Misora-chan 'Buku!" The two watched as Cancer stared at the picture of Misora.

"Looks like our enemy is a fan," Subaru teased. Misora huffed.

"You be quiet," she replied. "Let's just knock him out, before he remembers we're here." Subaru nodded, and threw a battle card.

"Battle Card: Cannon!" He carefully aimed at Cancer. "Fire." A shot of Waves successfully hit Cancer in the head, knocking him out. "War-Rock. What was he on Planet FM, anyways?" War-Rock grunted.

"He was just a normal citizen," he replied. "I have no idea why they let him come with the others." Harp nodded.

"He did have some useful techniques," she noted. "Maybe he was just an extra."

"You guys are a little harsh," Misora deadpanned. "He still has feelings, you know. The two EM beings shrugged. "You two. Don't be like that." She looked at the school. "Come one, Subaru-kun. Let's go back home. Everyone must be worried." The two canceled their transformations, and walked to Subaru's house.

"Misora-chan!" Belle yelled, seeing her friend walk into the house. She noticed Subaru, still wearing his new clothes and hairstyle, and lightly blushed. "Misora-chan? Who is he, your boyfriend?" Subaru and Misora turned red at Belle's questioned.

"You don't recognize me?" Subaru asked. Belle stared at him for a while, before slamming her fist on her hand.

"Oh! You're Subaru-kun, right? I didn't recognize you there." Subaru nodded, a bit disappointed by the fact that no one could recognize him. "Sorry about that. But you look cool. If I could, I would go out with you." Misora raised an eyebrow.

"If you could?" she asked.

"Well, aren't the two of you dating? I'd feel bad if I took him from you, Misora-chan." Misora completely denied everything. "Oh? But you've been telling me how much fun you have, and how hands-" Belle was interrupted by Misora covering her mouth.

"W-what are yo-you talking about," she stuttered. "You must be sick. Let me take you inside for some treatment." The pink haired girl dragged her friend to her house, leaving a confused Subaru at his doorway?

"Subaru-kun?" Akane said, walking out of her room. "Wow. You look different. When did you do that?" Subaru sighed.

"At least you recognize me," Subaru mumbled. "Misora was the one who made me dress like this. I have to do it for a week." Akane giggled.

"Is this payback for what happened this morning?" Subaru nodded. "Well it could've been worse. When your dad accidentally peeped on me, I made him do my bidding for a month." Subaru blanked at his mom's comment. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Well... I just want to rest right now. There was an explosion at school." Subaru's mom gasped, and searched her son in worry.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "Are you alright? Lately, there has been accidents everywhere. You've already been injured from the falling satellite, remember? And then there was a disaster in the mall, and now the school?" Subaru squirmed his way out of his mom's grasp.

"I'm fine, mom. But I don't think the school will be open for a while. That means I'm stuck at home." Misora came back, seeing Subaru and Akane talking. She took a deep breath.

"I overheard you saying you were had nothing to do," Misora noted. "Wanna... wanna hang out?" Her face was red.

"Don't we do that everyday?" Subaru asked.

"I-I mean on a-a... A date!" Subaru's eyes widened, while Akane laughed. "Well?" Subaru scratched his head.

"W-well...Sure. What were you and Belle talking about?" Misora thought back to when she had dragged Belle to her house.

(Flashback. Didn't think I'd need another one)

"What are you doing," Misora asked, releasing Belle. Her friend put her hands on her hips.

"I'm helping you," she reasoned. "You were never one to express your feelings. You let your actions talk. I can tell you like Subaru, so I wanted to hook you up." Misora puffed her cheeks.

"I don't even like him like that," Misora exclaimed, blushing. Belle leaned in.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I ask him out?" Misora looked surprised. "If you don't like him, then there's no reason for me not to ask." She had a devious grin.

"No way. You are not going to ask him out." Belle giggled.

"So you like him, right?" The pink haired girl sighed, then sat on her bed.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"See, I was right." Misora looked at her friend. "Do you want to ask him out?"

"I-I don't know. He saw me in the bathroom this morning, so I don't really know his opinion of me anymore."

"I don't think it's any different. How about you ask him out right now?" Misora hesitated.

"What? I can't do that." Belle grabbed her hand, and walked to the door. "Let go, Belle. I don't want to ask him. What if he says no?"

"Then you keep trying. I want you to walk to Subaru-kun, and ask him out right now, or else I will." Misora walked outside.

(Back)

"Uh..." Misora mumbled. "We didn't talk about much. So do you want to... go out?" Subaru shuffled, and looked at his mom.

"Go on," she encouraged. "Looks like she really wants to."

"Uh... yeah. Why not?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 is up. I don't know if people still read this story. A real DATE!<p>

Review/Flame


	21. DATE

Chapter 21 up, hope you like it.

This chapter is... the date. Kinda short, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Misora followed Subaru, as they headed towards the amusement park. She was still surprised that Subaru had agreed to her asking him out.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go here?" Subaru asked, as they walked. "We can go anywhere you want." Misora looked down, embarrassed.

"Let's just go to the amusement park," she said. "It's fine. Thanks for the consideration though." Subaru smiled, and looked away.

"I got to ask. Why _did_ you ask me out? Don't get me wrong, it was kinda nice. I just want to know." Misora tilted her head.

"Isn't it obvious, Subaru-kun? Do you really not know?" Subaru looked at her in confusion. "Not at all?" Subaru slowly shook his head, making her sigh. "Never mind for now. Just keep walking." Subaru shrugged, and continued walking. "Um... Can I hold your hand?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He extended his hand, letting Misora take it. "It'd be bad if you got lost." Misora looked at Subaru blankly, before sighing.

"He's totally clueless," she muttered. _'But we're on a date right now. That's what I should be thinking about.'_ Her eye caught the gates of the park. "There it is! Subaru-kun, let's hurry!" People could've sworn they were seeing Misora, the most popular teen idol, holding hands with a guy, as if they were on a date. "We're here. Let's go to the roller coaster!" She ran towards the ride, still holding Subaru's hand.

"Wait a minute," Subaru exclaimed. "Don't run so fast, Misora!" The brown haired boy ran to faster, to catch up with Misora. At a nearby bush, were two females. One was an adult with a pineapple, and one was a teen with a ponytail on the right side of her head. They both wore disguises, that hid their face.

"Is it going good, Akane?" The younger asked. "I can't tell." The older looked closely.

"Maybe, it seems Misora-chan is leading Subaru-kun around. It looks like the two are having fun though... let's follow them, Belle-chan." The two nodded, and continued pursuing Misora and Subaru. The pink haired girl slowed down.

"Sorry," Misora apologized. "I'm just exited. This is my first date, after all." They stopped to catch their breaths. "Now, which roller coaster should we go on?" She turned, looking at all the rides. The two traveled the amusement park, going on different rides, and playing games. Belle and Akane continued to follow the two, to see how the date was going. "Let's get something to eat, Subaru-kun." The brown haired boy nodded, and led Misora to the restaurant. The woman in the counter recognized the idol.

"Misora-chan," she said. "Wow! An idol is actually eating here!" The pink haired girl scratched her head in embarrassment. The woman noticed Subaru. "Are you Misora-chan's boyfriend, perhaps?" Subaru looked at Misora.

"I... guess you could say that," Subaru replied. He looked to the idol. "Misora?" Misora blushed, and shrugged. "Maybe just friend-boy for now." The two were led to their seats.

"This amusement park is great," Misora said. "I'm having so much fun." Subaru nodded.

"Me too. I haven't had this much in a while, Misora. I really have to thank you for asking me out." Misora blushed, and looked away. "This really is a fun date, Misora-chan." The idol's eyes widened, hearing Subaru's suffix.

"Y-yeah." The two ordered their food. "Subaru-kun? After this date, would you..." Subaru put down his water, waiting for Misora to finish. "N-ne-Never mind. I'll tell you some other time." Subaru raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Subaru asked. "It's okay, you can tell me." Misora shook her head.

"No. It's nothing. I don't think I can... Hey, are you done with your food?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm done. What were you going to-" Misora stood up, and pulled Subaru.

"Come on. I want to go to one last place." Subaru quickly put the money on the table, and walked with Misora.

"Seriously, Misora-chan what were yo-" He was interrupted by Misora running away.

"Catch me if you can, Subaru-kun." The brown haired boy sighed, and began chasing Misora. "Follow me." The idol made many turns, leading Subaru through the park.

"Misora-chan," Subaru called. "Can you at least slow down?" He passed two women, who were reading a newspaper. After Subaru was gone, the women put down the newspaper, revealing Akane and Belle.

"It looks like something happened in the restaurant," Akane noted. "Do you think Misora-chan asked him the question?" Belle thought about it. From what she saw, it looked like Misora was running away from Subaru.

"Probably not," Belle replied. "It looks like she hesitated, and is trying to distract Subaru-kun. Let's keep observing." The two nodded, and went into action. Subaru soon found Misora standing in front of a Ferris Wheel. She waved at him.

"Subaru-kun!" she called. "This is the place I want to go to last." She pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "It's getting dark, so the view should be great. Come on, Subaru-kun." Subaru hesitated, and walked over to Misora.

"Fine," he said. The two boarded the cart, before the ride began to move. "Yeesh. You really don't want to tell me what you were going to say, do you?" Misora blushed, and nodded, making Subaru sigh. "Fine. Guess people should have their secrets." He looked outside. "Wow, that's a nice view." Misora saw Subaru looking outside with his Visualizer on. "You want to see it too, Misora-chan?" He took off his glasses, and handed them to her.

"Uh...sure." The girl took Subaru's glasses, and put them on. She instantly saw all the Waves that flew in the sky, making it even more fascinating. "That's amazing, Subaru-kun. No wonder you keep these." Subaru smiled, as Misora continued to look outside. Suddenly, streaks of lights littered the sky. "It's a meteor shower, Subaru-kun!" The girl stood up.

"Hey, don't stand up so suddenly. You're gonna-" The cart began swaying around, making Misora's balance slip. "Hey!" Misora found herself, sitting on Subaru's lap. The boy was blushing madly. "Uh...You alright?" Misora tensed up, and went back to her seat.

"I-I'm sorry! It was all an accident." Subaru awkwardly laughed, and calmed the girl down.

"It's okay, Misora-chan, it's okay. Look. The Ferris Wheel's almost done. Let's go home, alright?" He extended his hand, for Misora to take. The two walked out, hand in hand. Akane and Belle, watched, as the two walked back home.

"Did they do it?" Akane asked. "They're holding hands, and Misora-chan's using Subaru-kun's Visualizer." Belle shrugged.

"I don't know. I couldn't see what they were doing." It was then, that they heard someone clearing their throat. They found Subaru scowling at them. Misora was doing the same. "S-Subaru-kun! Misora-chan! How did you find us?"

"The minute you began following me and Misora-chan." Akane clasped her hands.

"Ah! So it's Misora-_chan_, now?" Akane asked. Subaru crossed his arms.

"Mom!" Akane laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, sweety. Call it being curious." Subaru sighed. "Soooo. Did you guys kiss?" The Misora and Subaru blushed. "You did, didn't you?"

"No!" Misora exclaimed. "Of course we didn't, Akane." The older woman laughed.

"Don't be so defensive, Misora-chan. Come on let's go." The four began to walk home. "...But you guys _were_ holding hands, right?"

"MOM"

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 done, hoped you liked it.<p>

How are you guys? Anyone still there?

Review/Flame


	22. Time to Act

Chapter 22 up. Hope you like it.

Heliotropium:THANK YOU FOR THE FLAME! I replayed all the episodes, and games(Although the games were in English, so that didn't help), and searched the wiki's for Rey's name, and you're right. I accidentally overlooked that bit. And the names and phrases such as the Konbanwa to Oyasumi. So, Mr Shepar is now Ikuta Michimori. Echo Ridge is now Kodama Town(Setting is Japan), etc. And the school thing. By the way, Luna and Misora are friends, but also rivals. So...yeah. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my random ideas. Time for some action!

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Ox yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "I'm tired of sitting in this room everyday!" Wolf Forest, Cancer Bubble, Crown, Libra, and Gemini Spark watched, as the flaming cow let out his anger. "Lord Gemini! Let me go out, and get the Andromeda Key! I can do it on my own." Gemini sighed, and rested his head on his fist.<p>

"The person who carries the Key put both Cygnus, and Ophiuchus in an injured state," he said in a monotone voice. "I have even fought this individual, and he has left me tired, and weak." Ox's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that it was only one person who took down two of our comrades?" Gemini growled, remembering his defeat against Rockman.

"What if I told you that War-Rock has found a human partner, and possess the power to imitate our own abilities?" Everyone raised an eyebrow. Cancer stood up.

"I've seen that ability of his 'buku!" he exclaimed. "He copied Cygnus's abilities to fly, and his attacks. "Not to mention the fact that Harp was there also 'buku. They seem to be working together."

"From what I've heard," Libra said. "We have two options. A: Attack War-Rock all at the same time, and take the Andromeda Key. B: Capture Harp, and use her to lure War-Rock out... It could prove useful for us to strike all at once, but there is no telling what the two can do together. We could make capture Harp, but there is the chance that War-Rock could stop us." Gemini thought about it.

"May I suggest," Wolf spoke up. "That we use the second option.

"And why is that?" Gemini asked, curious. "Please, explain your reasoning" Wolf closed his eyes.

"I know of War-Rock's past relationship with Harp. If we capture her, then War-Rock will certainly follow. And after we take the key, we can dispose of them. Kill two birds with one stone, as these humans say." Hearing that, Gemini grinned.

"Very well," he decided. "Ox, Libra, Crown. Find hosts, and prepare for the capture of Harp." The three FM-ians nodded, and disappeared in the Wave Road. "Hikaru, I will get you back. War-Rock will pay for taking you away!" Cancer shivered, feeling Tsukasa's blood lust.

"He's getting angry 'buku." The crab began to run away. "This would be a good time to watch my Misora-chan drama DVDs."

"No," Gemini ordered. "I have a mission for you, Cancer. Sneak inside AMAKEN, and steal a machine that makes Waves materialize." The crab nervously nodded, and headed for the space museum.

(Kodama Town)

Gonta was in his house, with a plate of steak right in front of him.

"Oh boy," the big boy exclaimed. "It's time to dig in!" Gonta stuffed his face with the juicy, succulent meat that was covered in every inch with sweet and tangy BBQ sauce. His parents were out, and he was able to have all of the food.

(Wave Road)

"Have to find a host," Ox muttered, sliding across the Road. "Then I can finally destroy War-Rock!" As he traveled, he felt Gonta's presence. "What's this?" The red FM-ian landed on the ground, and phased through the wall to see Gonta eating. "Interesting. This human is emitting a fair amount of negative Waves."

"Man," Gonta said, finishing his food. "It's always so lonely being in this house all by myself. I wish mom and dad would come back."

"This human...Yes. He will be very useful." The FM-ian entered Gonta's body, successfully taking control of the boy. His eyes glowed red.

(Ramen Shop)

Ikuta Michimori sat down, as he ordered a spicy bowl of ramen. The teacher sighed.

"I'm wiped out," Michimori mumbled. "There's so much work at the school, and I haven't had any free time for myself." The chef put down the teacher's food, and Michimori quickly dug in.

(Wave Road)

Libra phased wall through wall, across the mall(Unintended rhyme). He wanted to either A: Search a place where people would most likely be, or B: Go to a place that barely anyone would go to, and ambush the first person he sees. He chose "A" in the end, after a long dispute with himself.

"I have not found one person capable of a Denpa Henkan," the scale said. "I should either do A: Go somewhere else, or B: Stay here a bit longer... I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay, but I do have a time limit. There _are_ a lot of people, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Suddenly, he came across a man in a lab coat. Hanging from both sides of his neck, were what seemed to be vials with coffee and milk. "Huh? This man seems very troubled."

"I need some coffee. Chef! Can I get an empty cup." The man provided Michimori with a paper cup. The teacher took some of the contents in his vials, and poured them into the container. The man put the cup to his face, and took a sip. "A stress relief, if you ask me. Helps me relax." Libra watched this man, and debated.

"My choices are A: Use this man, or B: Let him go... He seems very troubled, and that can help me with the 'taking over' part. But, it might not be enough negative waves to take full control. Then again, I am in a hurry, so this man will have to do.(Man these debates are annoying me.) Very well. I will use this human." The scale flew into the man's body. The man's left eye became blue like water, while the right burned red like fire. After taking a bite of the ramen, a fire symbol appeared on his forehead. "HOT!" he shouted, as his mouth fired imaginary fire.

(Graveyard)

Crown floated across the graveyard, watching the graves in glee. He felt like a kid in a candy store, as the humans said.

"I feel right at home," the wispy head laughed. "Let's see if I can speak with anyone. Anybody, anybody. Come out if you can hear my voice. I would be thrilled to see at least one of you!" He wandered a while, waiting for somethig to happen. "It doesn't seem like anyone responding. How disappointing." At that moment, a ghost appeared from the ground. It appeared to be a man in old time clothes, like a nobleman. He wore thick glasses, that covered his eyes, and had an arrow going through his head. "Ah! A ghost!"

"What be thy reason for bothering the dead?" the ghost asked in olde speak. "Thou hast disturbed the final rest of Jean Couronne XIV." Crown floated, and spun around the spirit, examining him.

"I say," he said. "You would make a fine host. Do you have any grudges against the living?" Jean thought about it. "Maybe you want revenge for your death? Or you have unfinished business?"

"Methinks thy intentions art...wicked. But very well. Come hither, spirit. Do as thou wilt."(1) Crown cackled, and merged himself with the noble ghost. His body solidified, and started arcing electricity.

"Denpa Henkan!" All three FM-ians said in unison. "Ushijima Gonta/ Ikuta Michimori/ Jean Couronne XIV, On Air!"

(Gonta)

Gonta's body was fully engulfed in flames, as the two bodies became one. The flames solidified into red armor, that covered parts of his body. Soon, all of the boy's body was covered in metal that looked like a large red bull. Fire began spouting from holes in his body.

(Michimori)

Libra began changing the teacher's body into the same material as his own. The man's arms elongated into the same position as Libra's, as two platforms her hung from his arms. More armor began stacking on each other, until Michimori's human form was no longer visible. His face was shown in a deathly glare, and spikes protruded from his body and scales. Finally, fire ignited on his left platform, while water swirled on his right.

(Jean)

The ghost felt his body become more denser, and watched as bones began forming from his chest. Jean's head transformed into that of a skull, and his arms and legs were reinforced with bronze-like metal. A cape made of waves wrapped itself around the newly tangible man. Electricity swirled around Jean.

"Ox Fire/ Libra Balance/ Crown Thunder!"

(Hideout)

Cancer ran in the room, carrying a machine in his hand.

"Gemini-sama!" he exclaimed. "I have good news!" The white armored boy scowled at the crab.

"What is it, Cancer?" he demanded. "This better be good." Cancer hesitated, before stepping up. He held out the machine.

"First, I completed the mission, and brought the machine! Second, Ophiuchus and Cygnus have woken up. But that's not all. Somehow, the two used residual energy from their Denpa Henkans, and reverted back to their other forms!" The news made Gemini's eyes widen, and grin.

"This... is great news, Cancer. Good job." Cancer smiled proudly at the compliment. "Tell the two to get ready. We're going to start an invasion."

(Train Station)

"Belle," Misora said. "Are you sure you have everything?" The brunette nodded, and hugged her friend.

"Yeah," Belle replied. "I have everything. See you, Misora-chan." She detached herself, and hugged Subaru. "You too, Subaru-kun." Subaru smiled, and returned the hug.

"See you, Belle." The girl got her bags, and started to walk away.

"By the way, Subaru-kun. If you and Misora-chan don't work out, I'm available." She held her hands in a peace sign, and left a blushing Subaru with a scowling Misora.

"You're quite the ladies man," War-Rock teased. Subaru scowled, and whacked his Transer again and again. "Ow! I'm just saying, OW!"

"Let's go, Subaru-kun." Misora took the boy's arm, and the two began their way back to the house. At that moment, an explosion occurred at a nearby building. People began to panic, and run away from the falling debris. Meeting each others eyes, Misora and Subaru nodded. They ran to an empty area.

"Denpa Henkan!" They exclaimed. "Hoshikawa Subaru/ Hibiki Misora, On Air!" The two transformed, and flew into the building. As they left, a figure stepped out of the shadow. The figure revealed itself as Gemini White.

"I thought so," he said, with an evil grin.

Misora and Subaru began destroying the bigger debris that would be harmful, while trying to find the cause of the explosion.

"Battle Card," Subaru called. "Air Spread!" Using the cannon, Rockman obliterated the remaining debris that threatened the citizens. "Let's see what's the cause of this thing." Subaru and Misora jumped, to see a red bull-like figure made in metal. Fire seemed to cover it. "What is that?"

"Mmrrgghh!" The bull said. "I found you, War-Rock!" The blue head on Subaru's arm growled.

"Ox!" The EM-being said. "So we have to fight again, it looks like."

"The name's Ox Fire. And finally, I can destroy you! I've been waiting for this day!" Suddenly, two other figures appeared next to Ox. It was what looked like a large scale, and a skeleton.

"Don't be so cocky," the skeleton said. "Our objective is not War-Rock." Harp widened her eyes.

"Crown?" she exclaimed. "Libra? All of you are here? This is going to be tough."

"Rockman," Misora whispered to the blue hero. "Do you think you can Code Convert? This battle might be hard."

"Sure," Subaru replied. He gathered his energy. "Code Convert: Ophiuchus!" Rockman's armor darkened into a purple color, and a snake symbol replaced his shooting star emblem. Snakes wrapped themselves around his arms."

"Gemini-sama was right," Crown noted. "This boy has the ability to use our own power." He charged Subaru with an electrified hand. "Tenchuu(Heaven's Punishment)!" A bolt of lightning fired from Crown, and targeted Rockman.

"Gorgon Eye!" Subaru yelled, shooting a purple laser from his eyes. The two beams clashed, and battled for dominance. Taking advantage of the moment, Ox acted.

"Ox Tackle!" he called, rushing towards the blue hero. Before he impacted, Ox was held back by Harp Note's strings. "What is this?"

"String Surge!" she exclaimed, electrocuting the bull. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Ox let out a gruff laugh.

"So he's that close to you? This is perfect! What better way to destroy War-Rock." Ox broke free of Misora's grasp, and took a deep breath. "Flame Breath!" He let out a stream of fire towards Harp Note. The attack hit her full on.

"Harp Note!" Subaru yelled. Crown used this moment to push more power, and hit Subaru with his lightning! Subaru fell to the building.

"Flame Weight!" Libra called, sending a fireball towards Harp Note. Slowly getting up, Subaru watched as the three FM-ians ganged up on Misora and Harp. The sight made him growl. War-Rock felt Cepheus's crown resonate once more.

"Subaru!" he exclaimed. He watched Subaru's armor turned pitch black, and leathery wings protruded from his back. His nails and toes sharpened into claws, while his pupils turned into slits.

"King Dragon!" Subaru said. He puffed up his chest, taking a large breath. "Shinku-en(Crimson Flames)" Rockman let out a blast of pure red fire that engulfed Crown. The skeleton screamed in pain, and fell towards the ground. "Stop hurting her!" Subaru flew with incredible speed, towards Libra. "Sanshouo Tsume(Salamander Claws)!" The boy started cutting into Libra and Taurus's armor with his hands and feet. Misora watched with fascination.

"Subaru-kun?" she whispered. She stood up, and readied herself. "I'll help too. Shock Note!" She sent her attacks on Ox, who was taken by surprise. He was sent to the ground. Subaru punched Libra's body, making a small crack in his armor.

"Sanshouo Guntai(Salamander Army)!" Two salamanders formed from the Waves, and attacked Libra Balance. The scale spun, throwing the two reptiles to the ground.

"Aqua Weight!" he exclaimed, sending a wave of water towards the two."Libra Swing!" He made use of the distraction to hit Subaru. The boy staggered, and almost fell off the Wave Road.

"Machine Gun String!" Misora yelled, wrapping the scale tightly. "Finish it, Rockman!" The boy nodded, and charged.

"Karyuu no Tekken(Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Sorry, couldn't help it. I don't own Fairy Tail.)!" With a flame wrapped fist, Subaru sent Libra flying. The two panted, too tired to move. "We did it...You alright, Misora-chan?"

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way." Unbeknownst to them, a figure was charging.

"Wide Claw!" Wolf exclaimed, hitting Subaru with his claws. Subaru staggered, with wide eyes, and fell off the Road.

"Subaru-kun?" Misora said, before being knocked out. Wolf caught the girl, and jumped away. Subaru began to lose consciousness.

"Misora," he whispered, before passing out, and impacting the ground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 done, hope you liked it.<p>

Once again, Heliotropium, thank you for helping this beginner with this story.

By the way, the King forms are based on mythical creatures. Bird(Cygnus) to Phoenix, and Snake(Ophiuchus) to Dragon. I wanted to do Medusa, but I would've had to turn Subaru into a girl

(1) Jean's speech is saying, "I think your intentions are...Wicked. But very well. Come here, spirit. Do as you will."

Also, I just could not help it, with the Fairy Tail reference.

Review/Flame


	23. 1 vs 8

Chapter 23 up, I wonder if anyone still reads this.

Lately, I've been thinking that many people don't read this anymore. That's sad.

This chapter seems rushed to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce/Ryuusei no Rockman

* * *

><p>Subaru woke up, in a white room. He saw the bandages that covered his body. Akane sat next to her son, crying for him.<p>

"Mom?" he asked, catching Akane's attention. She looked up, and saw Subaru smiling at her. Subaru soon found himself in a bone crushing hug, that he returned. "Okay, okay. Good to see you, mom. Uh... m-mom, I can't breath." The boy took in a deep breath, as his mom released him.

"Sorry, sweety," Akane replied. "This is the second time you've been in the hospital with injuries. Everything has been so hectic, people are reluctant to go outside." Subaru looked down, remembering why he was in the hospital. "Subaru-kun, where is Misora-chan? I couldn't find her anywhere." Subaru's eyes dropped.

"Mom, you may not want to know." He squirmed under Akane's curious gaze.

"What is it? What happened?"

"...She was kidnapped." Akane's eyes widened. "Someone attacked me, and they took her. I couldn't save Misora-chan." The older woman hugged her son again.

"Did you see who it was?" she asked. Subaru shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, mom." Suddenly, his Transer shook, and War-Rocks voice sounded.

"Maybe you should tell her," War-Rock said. "It would be best that she knows what's happening." Akane looked in surprise, as the FM-ian appeared next to them.

"War-Rock," Subaru scolded. "What are you talking about? I don't want to worry her even more."

"Who is this?" Akane asked. "What is he talking about?" The mom examined the alien in curiosity. "Tell me, Subaru-kun, I'm worried about you." Subaru sighed, and gave in.

"Fine. Sit down mom." The older woman did what her son said. "This might take a while. About a year ago, I was out gazing the stars like usual. It was when I wouldn't talk to anyone. One day, I looked at the sky, with my Visualizer."

(Flashback. NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!)

Subaru was lying on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Dad," he mumbled. "Where the hell are you?" He put his Visualizer on, and immediately saw the Wave World. "Please, give me a sign that your alive." Suddenly, something caught his eye. Two streaks of waves passed, one blue, one pink clashed with each other. "What the? What's that?" Subaru looked in surprise, as the blue streak plummeted down. "Shit, it's coming right towards me!" Subaru stood up, and started running. Soon, the light engulfed the young boy.

...

"Open...your eyes," someone said, in a weak voice. "I ain't gonna...hurt...you." Opening his eyes, Subaru found himself in a pure white area. Everything he saw, was white, except for one thing. What he saw, was what looked to be a figure made out of green waves. From the torso up, the figure was covered in blue armor-like material. It's red eyes pierced Subaru. "There you go."

"W-Where am I?" Subaru asked, looking around for other people. "Where is everyone?" He looked at the figure in curiosity.

"You... you look just like him." the figure noted. "Human. Do you know anyone named Daigo?" Subaru's eyes widened.

"That's my dad!" Subaru exclaimed. "You know my dad? Where is he?" The blue clad figure put his hand up to calm the boy.

"Just hold on a minute, human. Don't get so excited... Look. I can't tell you what happened, to Daigo, since he told me not to." Subaru looked disappointed. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Hoshikawa Subaru. Hoshikawa Daigo was my dad."

"I'm War-Rock. From the Planet FM." Subaru tilted his head. "If you are Daigo's son, then I have made it to Earth. But that also means that the others are also coming."

"What are you talking about, War-Rock? Who are these others you're talking about?"

"Listen, kid. What I'm about to say, might shock you. Right now, residents from my Planet are coming here, to get something that I have. If the others get it, then your planet, along with countless others, will be destroyed."

"Destroyed? You're joking aren't you?" War-Rock shook his head. "Come on. You cant just drop the "I'm an alien, and my people will invade you" bomb on me."

"Sorry, but it's all true. Hoshikawa Subaru, can you help me?" Subaru crossed his arms in thought.

"You don't expect me, an average boy to be of use, do you?" War-Rock chuckled.

"You'll know when the time comes. Well-" War-Rock closed his eyes. "Someone's coming. I'm going to hide for now." Suddenly, Subaru found himself back on the ground. He looked around for the alien, but soon passed out from exhaustion.

(End)

"And that's when I found you," Akane mumbled. Subaru nodded.

"After that, me and War-Rock began fighting the Denpa Viruses, and clashing with the other FM-ians." He stood up, to Akane's surprise. "Ready War-Rock?" The EM-being nodded. "Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" Akane blocked her eyes, at the light that occurred. When the light faded, she saw Subaru in his Rockman form. "All this time, I've been the 'rising hero' people talk about." He began recalling all of his adventures as the blue hero. Each making Akane nervous.

"So all this time, you've been protecting this world from destruction?" Subaru nodded, guilty of lying. He was surprised, when Akane hugged him. "You should have told me, Subaru-kun. I don't like it when you lie to me." Subaru returned the hug, burying his face on his mom's shoulder.

"Sorry, mom. Please, let me get Misora-chan. There's something that must be done, and I'm the only one who can do it." Akane's eyes widened, hearing her son's words.

"Those... are the exact words your father told me." She retracted the hug, and looked at her son. "Very well. You have my blessing to go and save Misora-chan." Subaru smiled, and turned to leave. "Subaru-kun." The boy turned around. Akane had a proud smile. "Save the world, alright?" He gave her a thumbs up, before disappearing. Subaru began riding the Wave Road, thinking of a plan to save Misora.

"First, I have to know where she is," he mumbled. At that moment, he was blasted backwards in a surprise attack. He heard laughing from someone.

"This is the second time I've surprised you," the voiced said. Subaru's eyes widened, when he got a look of the person. Orange hair, green skin, white armor. "Isn't that right, Subaru-kun?" The boy gasped, and stood up.

"How the hell do you know my name, Gemini?" The EM human grinned, and the image of Tsukasa briefly replaced Gemini's.

"That's no way to talk to a friend, now is it?" He held his hand up, and a blade of electricity appeared. "Now I'm guessing that you want to know where Misora is, right?" Subaru gritted his teeth. "Don't be so mad. We haven't done anything to her. I want you to go to the top of that building, right there." He pointed to a tall skyscraper that had a flat top. "There, Misora and Harp are being held. "When you get there, you will willingly give me the Andromeda Key. If not," he sliced the air. "Then your precious Misora-chan is dead. See you soon." Subaru was about to attack, when Gemini disappeared. He growled, and pounded the ground.

"What are you going to do?" War-Rock asked. "If we go there, they'll most likely force the Andromeda Key out of me. If we don't Misora and Harp will die." Subaru stood up, and stared at the tower. "Well?"

"We'll go," he replied. "But we won't let them take the Andromeda Key. When we get there, we'll fight them." his eyes darkened. "And we'll make the FM-ians wish they never met me." War-Rock was surprised, seeing this side of Subaru.

(Tower)

Misora and Harp struggled in their binds, trying very hard to get free. Ox laughed at their useless attempt to get away.

"It's just a waste of time," he said. "You two can't get out of those bindings." Misora scowled at the bull.

"If I could Denpa Henkan, I would turn you into beef soup!" threatened Misora. Ox saw red, and was about to strike, when Gemini stopped him.

"Don't harm her yet. If Subaru-kun isn't coming, then you may kill her." Misora's eyes widened at the mention of Subaru. "But if he does come, you might want to prepare for a battle. It doesn't look like he'll willingly hand over the Key." Subaru snorted fire, and nodded.

"Mrrgh!" he grunted. "I'll trample War-Rock, like a bug." Gemini chuckled. "I'm going to tell everyone to prepare."

(Later)

Subaru rushed towards the tower, in his King Phoenix mode. Fire trailed behind him as he flew. He had one mission, and that was to kick all of the FM-ians' ass twice over, along with saving Misora.

"They better be there," Subaru said. "You ready to get buck wild?" War-Rock nodded eagerly. "Then let's go!" He reached the top, and immediately flapped his wings. "Hi no Ame(Fire Rain)!" A barrage of flaming feathers deleted a wave of Viruses. "So, you had this trap set up?" he asked, referring to the Viruses. "Too bad it's not going to work. Fushichō Arashi(Phoenix Storm)!" Mini Rockman's appeared, and started deleting the remaining Viruses. He rushed towards the other end of the building, in hopes of finding Misora. "Misora! Yell, if you can hear me!" He waited for a response.

"Subaru-kun!" Misora yelled back. "I'm over here!" Subaru followed the voice, and saw Misora and Harp bound together. "Let me out of this." Just before Subaru could reach Misora, Ox tackled Rockman to the ground. "Subaru-kun!"

"Thought it would be easy?" Ox teased. "Not even a little." Ox lifted his fist, as fire wrapped around it. "Flame Tower!" The bull slammed his fist down, making a large pillar of fire rise from the ground. Seeing his job finished, Ox stood up. "That all he got?" he mumbled, before being pushed to the ground. He saw a blue glow around Subaru, showing that he had formed a barrier at the last minute.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Battle Card Predation: Berserk Sword!" He transformed his hands into swords, and hacked at Ox's back. "Don't get in my way!" He kicked the EM human aside, and turned back to Misora. Gemini appeared right beside him, with his blade at Subaru's stomach.

"Don't be so quick," Gemini scolded. "There's plenty of time left." Subaru glared at Tsukasa.

"Get out of my way."

"Ooh, scary. Don't be cocky. I brought friends along." At that moment, all the other FM-ians appeared next to Gemini. Subaru was surprised to see Cygnus and Ophiuchus in their Denpa Henkan Forms. "Think you can beat all of us, hero? Everyone, attack." Gemini thrust upwards, and was able to cut part of Subaru's chest before he jumped away. Subaru covered himself with his wings, just before Cygnus impaled him with feathers.

"You're copying my power," he sneered. "You have an unintended habit of getting on my nerves. Wataritori!" Subaru countered with the same attack, letting their clones fight. The two took to the skies, in an aerial battle. "Swan dance!" The bird-man spun, with his wings spread. Subaru brought his hands up, blunting the blow. "Come on then. If you're going to fight, then do so." Rockman gritted his teeth, as Cygnus drop kicked him. Wolf rushed to Subaru's falling body, and readied his claws.

"Upper Claw!" he yelled, knocking the boy back to the skies.

"This isn't working," Subaru said, releasing his King Form. "Code Conversion: Taurus!" Fire wrapped around Subaru, changing his armor to red. two horns protruded from his helmet, as his symbol changed into the shape of a bull. Soon, earth reinforced his fists, and his body grew two times bigger. "King Minotaur!" Subaru spun in the air, and and aimed his body weight made him drop down. "Jishin(Earthquake)!" Touching the ground, a shock wave of earth rose, and hit the FM-ians. Wolf, Gemini, and Ophiuchus jumped away, while the others were hit. Misora and Harp were taken by Wolf, onto the Wave Road.

"Wait!" Misora exclaimed. "Humans can't touch the Road. She gasped, when her body went through the orange platform.

"That's right," Gemini chuckled. "The only thing keeping you up, is Harp. As long as she endures the pain, you'll be safe." Subaru stood up, and faced Libra, who landed in front of the boy. He raised his hand in the air.

"Yogan-dama(Lava Sphere)!" Mixing earth and fire, a ball of lava appeared on his hands. He locked on to the scale, and threw the sphere.

"Aqua Weight!" Libra called, releasing a wave of water towards the ball. The lava hardened. "Flame Weight! Libra Swing!" After reigniting the ball, Libra swung his scales, and knocked it back to Subaru. "You can not defeat all of us, War-Rock. You can either A: Surrender, or B: Be defeated." Subaru narrowed his eyes, and raised his arms.

"Joheki(Wall)!" He slammed his fists onto the ground, overturning a slab of stone. The ball broke, when it clashed with the wall. "If anything, I'll choose C: Fight back!" At that moment, Ophiuchus and Cygnus arrived. "Looks like I've got more company. Ready, War-Rock?"

"You bet I am," The EM-being replied. His head took shape of a bull. "Go ahead, Subaru." The brown haired boy grinned, and aimed War-Rock at the three EM humans. Subaru shrank, and reverted to his normal form. "You better be ready. Cause this is going to hurt." The three tensed, and readied themselves. War-Rock's head began to glow.

"Lock-on," Subaru said. "MegaFire: War Burst!" A large radiating beam of Waves shot from War-Rock mouth, heading towards Ophiuchus, Cygnus, and Libra. The three tried to get away, but was surprised when the beam split into three, and began following them. "It's no use. This attack will follow you everywhere!" Sweat began beading down his face, as he struggled to keep the attack going. "Just a little more power!" He put more strength to War-Rock, in hopes of hitting his enemy. He watched as 3 explosions sounded in the air. The three FM-ians reverted back to their normal forms, with Libra releasing Michimori. Subaru was surprised to see his teacher. "Michimori-sensei?" He looked at the fallen Ox, to see Gonta lying unconscious. "What the hell?"

"You did a good job," Gemini laughed. "But there's still four of us left. Think you still fight?""

"Shit," Subaru mumbled. "That last attack took too much out of me. B-Battle C-" He was interrupted, when Cancer shot one of his claws at him. Subaru doubled over, and fell on his knees.

"That was for humiliating me 'buku!" he yelled. Crown and Wolf appeared next to him, and both took an arm. Rockman couldn't move, as he was pinned down. He found Gemini standing above him.

"Now, I'm going to take the key from you. Along with Hikaru." He shot his arm through Subaru, making him give a bloodcurdling scream. Gemini reached into his body, and pulled out two things. One looked to be a claw holding a sphere, while the other was a grey horned mask. "I have him." Gemini poured power into the mask, and watched as the mask shook. Black waves swirled around it, completely blocking it from view. Once the swirling stopped, Everyone saw a boy identical to Tsukasa. His black armor covered his body in the same way as Tsukasa's white. His right arm was covered in a large orange gauntlet that went up to his shoulder. "Hikaru." Tsukasa's second personality opened his eyes, and gave of an intimidating smirk.

"It's been a while, brother," he said. "I've been inside the boy far too long, and I want revenge.

"Very well. We will destroy him!" The two stood side by side, as their gauntlets emitted sparks of electricity. They focused their arms to Rockman. "\

"Gemini Thunder!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 done, hope you liked it.<p>

Seems rushed, to me. If anyone is wondering, since Subaru was more cold towards people, he feels more protective, now that he has friends. Therefore, his badass side appears.

Review/Flame


	24. Star Force Part 1: Misora

Chapter 24 up, hope you like it.

Here comes the appearance of the 3 sages!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce.

* * *

><p>"Gemini Thunder!" Tsukasa and Hikaru yelled, releasing their lightning attack. Suddenly, a flash of light emanated from Subaru. Their lightning dissolved as they hit him. "What the hell is going on?" Tsukasa demanded. The two summoned their blades, and tried to swing at Rockman, but they just phased through him. He reached out to touch him, only to touch air.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Wolf asked. "We can't kill him, if we can't touch him." Gemini W. stood up, and turned his attention on Misora.

"Leave him for now. Whatever he's doing, it's gonna have to stop soon." He jumped towards Harp and Misora, and lifted them up. "You know, you are really useless to me. Even to Subaru and War-Rock, all you've done is get in the way. And now it's time for you to die. I don't need you two anymore, now that I have this." He fished out the Andromeda Key. Misora felt grief pass through her body, as Tsukasa called her useless.

"That thing is that important to you?" she sneered. She stared at the orb in front of her. "Then what if I do this?" She lifted her legs, and kicked Gemini W's stomach. The EM human doubled over, and to his horror, let go of the Key. He stared in shock, as the little sphere fell to the ground. Tsukasa turned to Hikaru.

"Leave War-Rock!" he ordered. "Get the Andromeda Key!" Hikaru nodded, and dashed towards the ground. Tsukasa sneered at Misora and Harp. "You shouldn't hve done that, girl." He threw the idol towards Subaru, and aimed his gauntlet at the two. Misora turned around.

"Subaru-kun!" she exclaimed.

(Somewhere)

Subaru opened his eyes, and looked around. It was what looked to be a room of metal. The whole room was full of technology, and other tools.

"Where am I?" Subaru asked. He stood up, and walked to a nearby window. He was surprised to see stars, and the Earth. "What? I'm in space. Then that means... I'm in a satellite. But I don't remember going here." He looked around again. "Hey War-Rock, do you see this?"..."War-Rock?" Subaru heard a weak groan come from a corner, and saw War-Rock on the ground. Subaru ran to his partner, and lifted his head up. "War-Rock, what's wrong?"

**"He is too weak,"** a voice said. Subaru lifted his head, but saw no one. **"You are currently inside Satellite Pegasus, one of the man-made satellites that revolve around Earth."** A different voice spoke up.

**"We brought you here when you were in the verge of being executed by the FM life forms,"** it explained. Suddenly, the satellite disappeared, and Subaru and War-Rock found themselves floating in space. 3 figures appeared, in full light. One was a mass of purple Waves, covered from the legs, neck, head, and upper body by white and blue armor. Two metallic wings flapped from the figure's back. It had the distinct shape of a horse. The other, was made of flame-like Waves, covered in red armor. With part of it's face in a beast-like mask, the figure looked eerily like a lion. The last beast was something Subaru could easily tell. A dragon of green Waves with it's body was coiled in a spiral. It's arms, and the top parts of it's body was covered in green armor.

"You're the three who gave me my power," Subaru noted. The three nodded.

**"Yes,"** The horse confirmed. **"I, who controls Satellite Pegasus, am Pegasus Magic."**

**"I,"** the lion continued. **"Who controls Satellite Leo, am Leo Kingdom." **

**"And lastly I,"** the dragon finished. **"Who controls Satellite Dragon, am Dragon Sky."** They spoke in unison.

**"We are Denpa, just like the FM-ians. We are... the Three Sages of Planet AM."** Subaru and War-Rock's eyes widened. **"After the FM-ians destroyed our home, we fled to Earth. We appealed to the hearts of the scientists on Earth, and urged them to build 3 satellites. Once we became the admins of those satellites, we pushed Earth's Denpa environment to rapid evolution."**

"So you were the ones who created the Satellites, and the Wave Road." Subaru said, in fascination. "But why?" The three admin's eyes glowed.

**"To prepare for aggression against the FM life forms! They are a race of wicked invaders. We knew they would come here to destroy Earth!"** War-Rock slowly stood upright.

"Wait..." he said weakly. "It wasn't... King Cepheus's fault... that AM was destroyed... It was Gemini. He tricked the King in giving him the Andromeda Key, and locked him away... He only used it once... before I took it... and made my way to Earth. It's not all our fault... As an FM-ian, I... just did what I had to do."

**"FM-ian? What are you talking about, War-Rock. You yourself, are an AM-ian."** The EM being gasped. **"Yes. You see, you were kidnapped by the FM-ians, and raised as a savage. But Subaru. He was able to reach deep inside of you, and teach you what the other FM-ians didn't have. Trust. By trusting in Subaru, you have unlocked the power long lost in the Planet AM. What you call, the Code Conversion."** Suddenly, the images of the Admins were distorted.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked.

**"We don't have much time left. We have lived long lives, Hoshikawa Subaru. By saving you, we had used the last of our powers."** They distorted even more.

"But wait!" War-Rock exclaimed. "There is still so much to find out!"

**"Don't worry, War-Rock. We are always going to be looking out for you. But, there is somethings we can give you. One is to recharge War-Rock. Next, is by using what energy we have left, we will turn ourselves into what you call Battle Cards. It will be an ultimate weapon called, the Star Force."** The Admins glowed, and shrank they took shape of Battle Cards, and floated to Subaru's Transer. He took out Pegasus's card.

"Guess we have to go back," Subaru said, grinning at War-Rock. The AM-ian nodded, and merged with Subaru. "Star Break..."The Admin's voices sounded one last time.

**"War-Rock. Hoshikawa Subaru. Defeat the FM-ians, and... DESTROY ANDROMEDA!"**

(Back to reality)

"Subaru-kun!" Misora exclaimed, as she fell towards the boy. Tsukasa laughed, and aimed at his opponents.

"Hahaha!" he yelled. "He's not going to save you! Rocket Knuckle!" The hand of Tsukasa's gauntlet trailed fire, as it shot towards the two. Before it hit Misora and Subaru, the hand was reflected. "What?" Misora felt something catch her, and she looked up. It was a brown haired boy, that was spiky. His blue armor was as familiar to her as the back of her hand. What was different, was the sharper shoulder guards, and the metallic wings that was flapping on his back. The boy radiated an aura that made her feel safe.

"Ice Pegasus," Subaru said, grinning at Tsukasa. He looked down at Misora. "You alright, Misora-chan?" The girl blushed, and looked down with a smile.

"Y-yeah, Subaru-kun." The boy destroyed the bindings that held Misora and Harp. The pink FM-ian woke up, and looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where am I?" Subaru put Misora down, and looked at Tsukasa.

"I'll tell you later. Denpa Henkan for now." Misora nodded.

"Denpa Henkan: Hibiki Misora, On Air!" She was wrapped in pink Waves, and transformed into Harp Note. "Battle Card: Heavy Cannon, Long Sword!" Harp disappeared, and was replaced with a yellow cannon, and a bluish sword. "Ready when you are, Subaru-kun."

"Yeah. Take care of Wolf, Crown, and Cancer. I'll handle the Geminis." Misora nodded. "You might need this." He touched her shoulder, and sent his energy to her. "Code Conversion: Queen Siren." Misora watched, as her armor changed to white, with a harp symbol. Her boots grew wings, that fluttered, and her feet turned into talons. The girl looked at her armor in fascination. "Thought if I could change myself, then I could change others. Good luck." With that, Subaru jumped towards the Geminis. Misora readied her weapons, and faced her opponents.

"You were Misora-chan this whole time?" Cancer asked. "Now I don't know what to do 'buku. I don't wanna hurt Misora-chan 'buku!" Crown kncoked Cancer aside, much to his shock. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We don't need you here," the skeleton said. "Get out of here." Cancer gasped, and looked at Wolf.

"I agree with him," the beast growled. "You won't be able to help much in this battle. It would be best if you just go." The crab looked appalled, and started crying. He ran away. "Good. Now that he's out, let's kill this girl and be done with it." He rushed the girl, with his claws elongated. "Wide Claw!" He swung his arm horizontally, in an attempt to cut up Misora. The girl raised her sword, and blocked the attack with ease.

"Wow. This form is pretty strong," Misora noted. "So this is what Subaru-kun feels in battle." She knocked Wolf's claws aside, and punched him in the stomach with her cannon arm. The Wolf doubled over, and was blasted upwards from Misora firing her cannon. She inhaled. "Onkyo no Kansei(Sonic Shout)!" she shouted, as rings of sound erupted from her mouth. Crown put his hands over his non-existent ears, ashe struggled to stay on the roof.

"Tenchuu(Heaven's Punishment)!" he exclaimed, as he lifted his arms up. Bolts of lightning shot themselves towards the idol. She put up a barrier just before the attack could impact. "Bowgun Skull!" The holes of his eyes glowed, as a skull with a crossbow in it's mouth was formed by waves. Misora had to jump away, as a barrage of arrows attempted to skewer her. "Lance Skull!" Crown summoned another skull with a lance rushed towards Misora. The girl lifted up her cannon, and blasted the skull away. She got close enough to the crossbow wielding skull to slice it in half with her sword.

"That all you got?" Misora asked. She summoned Harp's instrument form. "Saimin-ha(Hypnosis Wave)." With a strum of Harp's strings, Misora played a gentle tune. Crown looked confused, but soon felt sleepy. He struggled to stay awake. "Just a little longer." She was interrupted, by a yell from above. She saw Wolf rapidly dropping towards her, with his claws glowing red.

"Bloodlust Claw!" he yelled, as he dropped down. Just before he could get her, he was knocked aside by a pair of spinning objects. Misora looked to the left, to see Cancer scowling at Wolf and Crown. "What are you doing, Cancer?"

"I'm tired of being picked on by you 'buku!" he said, growing his arms back. "From now on, I'm siding with Misora-chan, and War-Rock 'buku!" He jumped towards teh idol, and hugged her legs. "I'm working with Misora-chan!" Misora shook her legs, trying to make the crab let go.

"That's great, but please let go." Cancer nodded, an turned his attention back to his former comrades. "Fine guess we're teammates. Jikan no Uta(Song of Time)." Misora played another song, that affected Crown and Wolf. Both FM-ians felt pressure on them, and they felt like they were in molasses. "Go get them, Cancer." The crab responded with a "'buku," and jumped up in the air.

"Tidal Wave!" he yelled, stomping the roof as he landed. A large wave of water swept the two FM-ians away, and somehow left them on the railing of the building. Harp Note strummed her Harp again.

"Hakai no Uta(Song of Destruction)!" Cancer watched in shock, as a large beam of Waves shot towards her opponents. The resulting attack created a large explosion seen miles away from the building. Misora and Cancer panted. "We won." The two exchanged a high-five.

(With Subaru)

As Subaru flew to find Tsukasa and Hikaru(Who fled somewhere), he suddenly shivered.

"I have a weird feeling telling me not to anger Misora-chan," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 done, hope you liked it.<p>

Oh man. My Summer Break is about to end. I have to go back to school soon!

Review/Flame


	25. Star Force Part 2: Subaru

Chapter 25 up, hope you like it.

Sorry about the long delay, but I've been busy preparing for school, and now school is back on. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce

* * *

><p>Subaru flew across the tops of the buildings, looking for the two Geminis. He had seen the smoke plume that rose from the rooftop where Misora was. That either meant that she won, or she was having trouble. Guessing from the shiver he got a while back, it might have been safe to say she won. He went back to searching Tsukasa, going through the whole city.<p>

"Rocket Knuckle!" he heard, as two fists shot towards him. Subaru spun in the air, letting the projectiles pass him. Subaru looked down, and saw Tsukasa grinning at him. "Looks like you found me, Subaru-kun." The brown haired boy was about to attack, when the EM-human spoke again. "Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want your friends to be hurt do you?" He turned around, and revealed Hikaru holding Luna and Kiza by their necks. The still unconscious Gonta was lying on the ground. "As long as they are here, you can't do anything." Subaru gritted his teeth, as Tsukasa grinned evilly at him." Luna and Kiza struggled in Hikaru's grasp.

"Rockman-sama!" she yelled. "Save us!" Tsukasa laughed again.

"Rockman-sama? Do you know who this boy really is?" Heturned to Subaru. "Take of your helmet, Subaru-kun." Luna gasped, along with Kiza.

"Subaru?" Kiza asked, looking at Rockman. "Is he telling the truth? Are you Hoshikawa Subaru?" Rockman hesitated, before putting his hands up to his helmet. He slowly removed it, revealing that he was in fact Hoshikawa Subaru. "It is you! That means the time in the theater..." Luna gasped, seeing her hero's true face. She knew that Rockman looked familiar to her. Subaru put his helmet back, and turned to Tsukasa.

"Their not part of this," he reasoned. "Let them go, Tsukasa." The two recognized Tsukasa as the green haired boy who was constantly absent in class. "I thought you were a good person when we first met."

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Not everything is at it seems. Let's just say that I'm not myself right now." Subaru looked confused at that. "But your right. Their not part of this. Hikaru, release them." The black clad boy nodded, and let the two go. They crawled away, gasping for air. "It seems that your insistent in finishing this." Hikaru fished out the Andromeda Key. "How about this? You beat both of us, and you might get this back." He tossed the sphere up and down in his hands. What do you say?" Hikaru made the first move, by raising his electric charged gauntlet.

"Plasma Blaster!" he yelled, releasing a miniature Gemini Thunder towards Subaru. The boy flew out of the way, and threw out a battle card.

"Battle Card Predation: Ice Grenade!" A blue oval appeared in his hands. Subaru took aim, and threw the weapon at the two Geminis. Luna and Kiza were long gone from the area, and were watching Subaru's fight from afar. Tsukasa made the mistake of trying to bat away the bomb. Once the projectile touched Tsukasa, it released a charge of ice that froze the area. With a grunt of effort, the two Geminis broke their way out of the prison. They summoned their swords, and charged. "Predation: Anti-Sword!" Subaru grabbed Tsukasa and Hikaru's swords, and sent them flying on the ground. He threw the swords at them. They slightly nicked their arms without the gauntlet, drawing blood. Suddenly, they vanished into a dark portal, only to reappear behind Subaru. Both thrust their gauntlets at Subaru's back.

"Rocket Knuckle!" they exclaimed together. Rockman screamed, as he and War-Rock were violently pushed down to the ground. Subaru managed to use his wings and right himself at the last second. The brown haired boy sighed in relief. The Geminis joined gauntlets. Subaru knew the pose all too well. "Gemini Thunder!" The two released a beam of lightning. Subaru found himself unable to get away in time. The attack hit him full on, forcing the boy on his knees. "Hahaha!" Hikaru yelled. We'll show you what true power is!" They put in more power, making the attack stronger. Subaru yelled in pain.

"Subaru!" War-Rock said. "Do it now!" Subaru nodded, and slowly raised War-Rock's head towards the laser's origin.

"Magician's Freeze!" he called, releasing a ball of ice that rushed through Gemini's attack. As soon as it touched their gauntlet's, the ball exploded and covered the two Gaminis in spikes of ice. The Gemini Thunder broke, setting the boy free. He threw another admin card. "Star Break!" Subaru was wrapped in fire, changing his armor to red. The wings receded, and Subaru's hair spiked, making it look like a lions mane. Fire radiated from his armor. "Fire Leo! Atomic Blazer!" War-Rock opened his mouth, releasing a large beam of fire. The ice melted, and continued to burn Gemini. They yelled in pain. They used an EM Black Hole to escape the laser. They charged the boy with electrified gauntlets. Subaru blocked the Tsukasa's fist, but was knocked back by Hikaru. Subaru fired several shots of fire from War-Rock. Tsukasa and Hikaru knocked most of them aside, with some impacting their bodies.

"You just won't give up!" Tsukasa growled. We already have the Andromeda Key!" he fished out the Key, before widening his eyes. He had seen the Key before, and it looked different from before. Before, it was full of purple liquid-like material. The glass sphere was completely empty. "Grrr... So you were able to empty the Key, War-Rock?" He and Hikaru gritted their teeth. "You have an annoying tendency of getting on my NERVES!" They lashed out on Subaru with multiple Gemini Thunders. Subaru countered them with his Atomic Blazer. "Come here and Die!" They joined gauntlets again, and shot a beam towards the sky. Thunderclouds covered the night sky. "Sodai Raiu(Grand Thunderstorm)!" Bolts of lightning rained down on Subaru, who had trouble dodging the attack. "This! This is the ultimate attack!" Subaru grunted, and dodged faster. He used his RockBuster to slow down the bolts of lightning. Whenever he got hit, he lost speed.

"Battle Card Predation: Barrier!" Subaru raised his shield, only for it to get blasted away by the lightning. The boy was blown across the ground. Subaru managed to grab the blades before Tsukasa and Hikaru could cut him up. His armor like glove were barely helping the blades, and the sword began cutting into it. War-Rock was able to keep Hikaru's blade in his mouth, but it hurt him a lot. "Atomic Blazer!" Tsukasa and Hikaru were immediately sent flying, as the large laser of fire shot from War-Rock's mouth. Just then, another bolt of lightning dropped down. Subaru saw this, and shoved a battle card in War-Rock's mouth. The AM-ian almost barfed, but still ate the card. "Star Break!" A tornado engulfed Subaru, and changed his armor to green. His hair reverted back, as two antenna like objects protruded from his helmet. Spikes spiraled from the top of his shoulders and to his back. The same spikes scaled the top of his arms, and ended in two claws on top of his hands. "Green Dragon!" With a spin, a forceful twister tore away the lightning. Subaru looked to the two Geminis, and flew up to them. They aimed their gauntlet at Rockman, as he began t spin.

"Gemini Thunder: MAX!" All the lighting from the Sodai Raiu hit them, and was absorbed into the gauntlets. A gigantic discharge tore through the skies, and threatened to make a crater in the ground. That is, if Subaru didn't do what he did. The boy gasped at the size of the lightning, and threw several cards.

"Elemental Cyclone! Battle Card Predation: Jet Ski! Barrier! Typhoon Dance! Black Hole!" Subaru span faster thanks to the Typhoon dance, and an F5 sized tornado with leaves formed around him. The Jet Ski propelled him towards the Gemini Thunder. Suddenly, the raging tornado turned black, and started absorbing the lightning. Subaru struggled to keep from being ripped apart by the sheer force of the Black Hole. Tsukasa and Hikaru were surprised when their attack was sucked into the black whirlwind. With a grunt of effort, Subaru suppressed the Black Hole into a small hole. He held the orb in his hand. Tsukasa and Hikaru panted, and thought in disbelief that they failed in killing Subaru and War-Rock. Suddenly, Subaru crushed the ball, and aimed his hand at the two Geminis. They watched as their giant Gemini Thunder was sent back towards them. Black winds spiraled the lightning bolt. Subaru was sent to the ground, but was saved by the barrier he put up. He looked to the sky, as an explosion rang across the whole area. People panicked and started leaving the town. When Subaru uncovered his hands from the debris, he found Tsukasa lying on the ground in his human form. Subaru cancelled his Denpa Henkan, and ran to the green haired boy. "I won," Subaru said, holding his hand up. "Give back the Andromeda Key." Tsukasa opened his eyes, and scoffed. He began coughing.

"No way in hell I'm giving you the Key," he growled. Subaru scowled at him.

"You said you would give it to me if I beat you!" The green haired boy smirked, and clenched his fist. He punched Subaru in the stomach, making him lose his breath.

"I said might. If you want this key, you're gonna have to pry it off my dead hands." Suddenly, he clutched his head, and screamed in pain. For a split second, Subaru saw Tsukasa look around in what looked like confusion. He looked lost, before his scowl returned. Tsukasa painfully stood up over a tired Subaru. He took Subaru's Transer, and Smashed it with his foot. He watched as War-Rock came out. "There. Now you can't stop me." With that, Tsukasa passed out and disappeared in an EM Black Hole(Not to be confused with the Battle Card). Subaru also passed out, from fatigue.

(Sky)

Misora, still in her Queen Siren form, was flying in the sky with Cancer, to look for Subaru, when she saw something explode in the sky. She increased her speed, and looked down to see Tsukasa break Subaru's Transer and disappear. War-Rock tried shaking the boy awake. Misora swooped down, and canceled her Denpa Henkan. "Subaru-kun!" she exclaimed, kneeling in front of brown haired boy. "Let's take him to his house!" War-Rock nodded, and carried Subaru to Akane.

(Few day)

Subaru woke up with something on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a mop of pink hair that he recognized as Misora. She was currently sleeping, with a thin line of drool drooping from her mouth. Subaru resisted the urge to laugh, and settled with shaking her awake. The pink haired girl sat up with a yell of surprise. "Hey," Subaru greeted, with a smile. Misora widened her eyes, and quickly wiped her mouth. She hugged the boy, surprising him.

"Subaru-kun!" she said. "You're awake, I'm so happy!" Subaru grunted in pain, and patted the girl's back. A red crab appeared behind her.

"Cancer is happy to see you too, 'buku!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, Misora-chan, but... your kinda crushing my lungs." Hearing this, the idol stopped, and unlatched from Subaru. Her face held a blush. Subaru looked around. "How long have I been out?" Misora sat down next to Subaru.

"It's been 3 days since you passed out, Subaru-kun." She heard the door open. "That must be Akane-san! I'm going to tell her that your awake." Subaru watched as Misora rushed outside the door. War-Rock appeared next to him, much to his surprise,

"Good to see you wake," he said. "Was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up." Subaru chuckled.

"You? Worried? Haha." War-Rock laughed alongside him. Suddenly, the boy looked at his arm, and noticed something. "Huh? Where's my Transer?" War-Rock sighed.

"Gemini broke it. Sorry, kid." Subaru's eyes widened.

"Wait. What about the Crown?"

"Calm down. Got it right here." He reached...somewhere, and pulled out Cepheus's crown. Subaru sighed in relief. It was then that Akane came in the room in a hurry. She picked up her son, and hugged him. Subaru grunted, and hugged her back.

"Oh, Subaru-kun!" she cried. "You're awake, you're alive." Misora came back, and surpressed a giggle as Akane swung Subaru around. Suddenly, her Transer rang.

"Good to see you, mom. Lungs...Hurt... Ow." Akane put her son down, and hugged War-Rock. The AM-ian was surprised, as the woman swung him around in the air.

"Thank you for keeping him alive." War-Rock scratched his head in embarrassment. Misora tugged on Subaru's sleeve.

"Subaru-kun. Amachi-san wants us." She turned to Akane. "Can we go, Akane-san?" The older woman gave them a look of uncertainty. It was still a lot to take in, knowing that her son just stopped some... evil person from destroying the Earth. "He said it was something important." Akane sighed.

"Go ahead," she said. "But please, be safe." Subaru hugged his mom once more, and took Misora's hand. Cancer ran after them as they took the bus to AMAKEN, to find Amachi and Utagai standing in front of a table that held several devices.

"Misora-chan. Subaru-kun," Amachi greeted. "We got something for you." He picked up one of the devices. "This is a Star Carrier." The two kids looked confused, so Amachi gave further details. "It's neither a Transer, nor a Wave Scanner. It's a new Denpa computer model for the latest generation!" Subaru and Misora looked at the device with curiosity. Amachi handed both the kids a Star Carrier, in which Harp and War-Rock entered. They looked around, from inside the device.

"Kinda cozy," War-Rock commented. Utagai sighed, capturing everyone's attention.

"I regret that the most important part of it all is still incomplete," he mumbled.

"Important?" Subaru asked. Utagai grinned, and held out his own Star Carrier.

"Allow me to show you!" Amachi rolled his eyes, while smiling. Utagai raised the device. The backside of the Star Carrier dropped, and Waves started to appear on the top. "Materialize!" The Waves gathered, and took the shape of an umbrella. Everyone except Amachi was surprised. The umbrella dissipation. "That was Matter that materialized from Denpa(By the waves, Denpa means radio waves. I realize I've been switching between Waves and Denpa)! Imagine. You don't have an umbrella, and a sudden rain shower occurs. Fear not! Using an umbrella that pops out from the Star Carrier will be the most convenient, don't you agree?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"U-uh...yeah," Misora laughed awkwardly. Subaru laughed too.

"By the most important part..." War-Rock's voice sounded.

"You mean that?" he finished.

"It's kind of...totally worthless," Harp commented. Utagai ignored them, and had fire in his eyes. He dramatically spun.

"It will definitely complete it, and creat a more evolved Star Carrier that will be more useful and more extraordinary, for the sake of everyone in the world!" He ended his spin in a weird pose, while holding up the Star Carrier.

"I want one 'buku!" Cancer said.

(Meanwhile)

Tsukasa and Hikaru, in their Gemini Spark forms, gazed into the empty Andromeda key. Tsukasa growled.

"Damn War-Rock," he said, pounding his fist on his chair. "It'll take forever to fill the Key again!" Hikaru grunted, catching his attention. "What is it?" The black clad boy grinned and leaned towards Tsukasa. He began telling his other of another way to fill up the Andromeda Key. As he told his plan, Tsukasa grinned. "Yes that will certainly work. War-Rock, prepare for your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 done, hope you liked it.<p>

With school going on, my updating time is shortened. That sucks.

Review/Flame


	26. Slumber Party

And I'm back, with Chapter 26! Excuse my absence, but school has gotten in the way of everything. So, I was only able to type things up, piece by piece. But enough of that, let's get on with the chapter. Luna is kinda OOC here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce

* * *

><p>(Few days later)<p>

"'Buku!'Buku!'Buku!" Cancer chanted, as he ran around Subaru's room. The brown haired boy was in his bed, messing around with his new Star Carrier. "'Buku!'Buku!'Buku!" Cancer ran on the walls, and the ceiling. "'Buku!'Buku!'Buku!" War-Rock appeared in front of the crab, making him crash into the AM-ian. War-Rock was unfazed.

"Would you stop saying that?" War-Rock demanded. "Goodness, even now, you're still annoying." Cancer rubbed his face, and glared at the blue armored EM-being. "You got something to say?"

"N-no 'buku. Sorry." Subaru sighed, and looked up from his new device.

"Both of you behave," he scolded. "Why did Misora-chan have to dump Cancer here?" He looked at the clock. "Almost time for school." Subaru slid out of his bed, and went to the bathroom. "Try not to kill each other." Subaru yawned, as he closed the bathroom door.

(Few minutes later)

The browned haired boy's eye twitched, seeing the state of his room. The posters in his wall, were now on the ground, along with his bed sheets and clothes. Subaru's backpack was inside the wall, making a large dent. "W-What the hell?" War-Rock was holding Cancer by his antennas, with his fist pulled back. "You two! Sit!" The AM-ian let go of Cancer, and made a sitting motion. The crab also sat on the ground. Subaru crossed his arms. "Now tell me what happened." War-Rock scratched his head.

"Well," he began. "Cancer was making that 'buku 'buku sound, and it got really annoying. I was trying to catch him, and he began to run on the walls. After that, everything got messed up." A tic mark appeared on Subaru's forehead, as he smacked the two EM-beings.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Subaru sighed, and began combing his hair down. "If you guys are going to stay here, then behave. If not, I'll put both of you in the Star Carrier, and lock it." The two tensed up, knowing how annoying it was, when they are locked in. "Cancer, stay here, while I go to school. War-Rock, come on." War-Rock scoffed at Cancer, before disappearing into Subaru's Star Carrier. "Shouldn't be late." He picked up two pieces of toast, before waving to his mom and leaving the house.

"Ah! Rockman-sama!" Subaru heard, making him kneel over, and start choking on his bread. A familiar large figure patted his back, and helped him spit the piece out. The brown haired boy looked up to see a mop of drill styled platinum blonde hair. Another figure was a short boy with messy bed hair, and square glasses. Subaru looked up, to see a smiling boy with short dark green hair. "I had a feeling it was you, but I always denied it." Luna stepped up, and linked her arm with Subaru's.

"Shh!" Subaru exclaimed. "Don't yell that so loudly!" Suddenly, he realized something. "Eh? Gonta? You're out of the hospital?" The big boy grinned.

"Yeah." he replied. "Got out yesterday!" Gonta pinched his chin. "Although I can't remember much. I can only think of beef." Subaru sweatdropped, but was glad he didn't remember anything about Ox. Gonta shrugged.

"Anyways," Kiza interrupted, fixing his glasses. "Let's get to school, before the bell rings." Luna nodded, and started to lead Subaru. It was then that Misora's door opened.

"Good m- Eh?" Misora said, seeing Luna leading Subaru towards the school. Kiza and Gonta obediently followed. Subaru noticed the pink haired girl, and waved to her. "Subaru-kun?"

"Hey, Misora-chan!" he called. Luna stopped walking.

"Eh?" She asked. "Since when did you call her chan?" Gonta and Kizamaro sensed the jealousy in her words. Misora walked to the brown haired boy. "I bet you didn't know that Hoshikawa-kun was my Rockman-sama." Misora widened her eyes a bit, before lowering them.

"I already knew," she replied, to everyone except Subaru's surprise. "How long did you know, Luna-chan?"

"A few days ago. And you?" Misora rested her elbow on her arm, and her chin on her hand.

"Uh... about the time when the theater exploded. Right, Subaru-kun?" The boy scratched his head.

"Shouldn't we be going to class?" Misora said nothing, and took Subaru's other side. As they walked, Gonta and Kiza sighed.

"He's so lucky," Gonta whispered. Kizamaro nodded silently. Subaru looked to both Luna and Misora. The two girls' determined faces made him nervous.

(Lunch)

Subaru walked to a clearing near the school, and looked around. "War-Rock," he said. "Cought it up." He heard a grunt in response, and the blue armored AM-ian appeared. "Quick, before someone sees."

"Got it," War-Rock replied. He started coughing. Soon, a blanket was pulled from his mouth. Then a lunch box. War-Rock patted his stomach, before burping out some chopsticks. "Stop using me as your personal storage." Subaru smiled, and put the blanket flat on the floor.

"Fine," Subaru said, opening his box."Catch." He threw a piece of his food in the air, which War-Rock ate.

"I don't really need to eat real food. I could just use the EM Waves... But Akane's cooking is so good." Subaru nodded, and continued to eat his food. "So what are you going to do, when Gemini comes back. He's going to need to refill the Andromeda Key someday." Hearing this, The brown haired boy paused his hand.

"You're right, War-Rock. We're going to have to fight him again. Maybe for the last time. If things keep getting worse, and Gemini keeps going over the edge..." His eyes darkened along with his voice. "We might have to kill Tsukasa himself. I just hope it doesn't come to that." Subaru put another piece of his food in his mouth. "So how is he going to refill the Key?" War-Rock pinched his chin.

"Well, he could cause mayhem to people, and collect everyone's negative energy. The other way... is to collect an EM being's life force. More specifically, the other FM-ians." Subaru widened his eyes. "Either way, once the Key is filled, Gemini will have full control of Andromeda. We have pretty much no chance against something that colossal. Subaru put his finished lunchbox down, and laid on his back. "If we fail, this town- no this whole planet, with surely fall."

"All we can do is wait," Subaru mumbled, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt, something brush his face. He opened his eyes to see a familiar pink mop, and a smiling face. "Misora-chan." A familiar red figure came into view.

"And Cancer Bubble 'buku!" The brown haired boy sat up, and pointed at the crab.

"What are you doing here? You're gonna give away your presence!" Cancer scoffed.

"It's alright! People already think that I'm a kid in a costume 'buku."

"And your proud of that?" War-Rock deadpanned. "Some FM-ian you are." Hearing this, the crab seemed to deflate. "That's what I thought." Misora giggled, and sat down next to Subaru.

"What were you and War-Rock talking about?" she asked. "It looked pretty serious." Closed his eyes again.

"We were discussing on which color we should paint War-Rock's armor." Hearing this, War-Rock stopped.

"Eh?" he exclaimed. "We said no such thing." Subaru laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. We were really talking about what to do when Gemini comes back." Misora's eyes softened. "Man, a normal kid shouldn't have to deal with stuff like the end of the world."

"But you're not a normal kid," Misora said. "I mean look at us. We're talking with beings from another planet. We fight other aliens so they won't destroy our world. I would hardly call that normal." At that moment, Harp appeared next to them.

She played a musical note, and said, "I agree with her, Subaru-san. The fact that you help us, despite our being another race, is a reason I should thank you. I'm sure that if it had been someone else, that person would've refused our plea for help. Isn't that right, War-Rock?" The blue AM-ian ceased his torment on Cancer, and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I was pretty lucky to find you, Subaru. Must've been fate, or something." A beaten up Cancer fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Fate 'buku," he said, in a daze. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

(Meanwhile)

Ox "sat" on one of the chairs, while the other FM-ians were outside, searching for anything suspicious. He was also waiting for Gemini Black and White, to show up. Ox tapped his fingers on the table, and snorted fire. "Where are those two," he growled. "I've been waiting for an hour. This better be good. I could be outside, causing chaos." Suddenly, the two Geminis appeared behind Ox. "It's about time. What do y-!" The red FM-ian sood found a yellow blade going through his chest. "What- What are you doing!" He heard Hikaru chuckle.

"Just speeding up the process," he explained. He removed his blade, letting Ox fall to the ground. The FM-ian glared at the two Geminis. His body started to fade. "It was a pleasure working with you, Ox." The bull glared at Hikaru.

"D-Damn...you." With those as his last words, Ox's body fully faded, and was absorbed into the Andromeda Key. It was partially filled with a purple liquid-like substance.

"One down," Tsukasa said, holding the Key up. "Let's get the others." Hikaru nodded, and the two vanished into EM Black Holes.

(With Subaru)

The browned haired boy exited his school, with Luna to his left, and Misora to his right. (Never liked describing what happens in school) Gonta and Kizamaro followed behind him.

"It still surprises me how Subaru-san was able to get Misora-chan, and the Iin-chou(Means something like Chairman. Or woman in this case.)," Kiza mumbled, to Gonta.

"I agree," the large boy replied. "I mean he used to be so anti-social. At least he's changed in a good way." The smaller of the two nodded, and fixed his glasses.

Luna's sight switched from the trail in front of her, to Subaru. She thought of something to say. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Ah!" She exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. She turned to the boy. "Hoshikawa-kun, there's a party tonight in my house. My parents are letting me bring my friends along, so do you want to come?" Subaru thought about it.

"Sure," he answered, to Luna's joy. Misora lightly narrowed her eyes.

"Does that mean I can come?" she asked. Luna slightly hesitated, but put up a smile.

"Of course," she replied, she turned to Kizamaro and Gonta. "You guys too. It's tonight, so be ready!" With that, Luna ran to her house, to prepare. Subaru scratched her head.

"She's pretty cheery today," he noted. Misora, and everyone else nodded. He spotted his house. "Well, see ya, Kizamaro, Gonta." Subaru and Misora turned to walk to their houses, while Kiza and Gonta walked to their own houses. "You too, Misora-chan. See ya tonight. Misora waved Subaru goodbye, and entered her house.

(That night)

Subaru stood at the gates of Luna's house, wearing a white collared shirt, with his necklace out in the open. He wore normal jeans, and kept his Visualizer on his his head. His Star Carrier was hanging on his belt. "Wonder if I'm late," he wondered, scratching his head. He pressed a button, on the gate, activating a screen on a stone pillar. An old man in a butler outfit was seen.

"Who is it?" the man asked. "What is your business with the Shirogane Household?" Subaru hesitated, and proceded to respond.

"Uh... I'm Hoshikawa Subaru. I'm here, because Luna invited me to a party." The Butler scoffed.

"You? Invited by Luna-sama? I've heard a lot excuses to get in the household, but yours is just pitiful. Please go a-" He was interrupted by Luna, who pushed the old butler away.

"Stop doing that to all my friends," she scolded. "You're dismissed, Shitsuji-san." Subaru could only see Luna's face, as she stood very close to the screen. "You're here, Hoshikawa-kun! Everyone else is already inside! Come in, come in." Luna pressed a button, making the gates open. Subaru walked inside Luna's house. He was met with a regal looking living room, with two ridiculously huge spiral stair cases, that led to a second floor. That's where he saw Luna. She was, to Subaru's surprise, dressed in light red, overall pajamas decorated with rabbits. Her hair was untied, and fell straight behind her."Eh? Why are you dressed so formally?"

"What do you mean?" Subaru was very confused.

"Ah! I think I forgot to tell you! This party... it's a slumber party!" Subaru's eyes widened. "Sorry about that. Misora appeared, wearing her normal pink pajamas, decorated with musical notes.

"Subaru-kun!" she greeted. "I thought you'd not know of the slumber party, so I asked Akane-san to bring your pajamas. Harp should arrive... now." True to her words, the musical instrument appeared, with Subaru's clothes hanging on her arm-like appendages.

"Got them!" She said, dropping the clothing onto Subaru's hands."

"Follow me!" Luna instructed. The rich girl slid down the staircase railing, and led Subaru and Misora to another room. The two were surprised, to see what was inside. The room, was large, like the others, and it's walls were filled in every inch, with TV screens. Several game consoles were on the ground, hooked to many of the TVs. To add to the amazement, The room was also stocked with food, and other types of games. "Welcome! To my family's entertainment room!" Subaru and Misora could only stare, as their urge to play, overwhelmed them.

(Meanwhile)

Outside the mansion, a figure was watching from afar. It's blue-green exterior stood tall, and it's glowing red eyes were focused on the household. The figure let out a deep growl, and finally, a howl.

* * *

><p>Chapter end!<p>

To those who know who the figure is, good job. Freaking school.

Review/Flame


	27. A Howl In the Night

Chapter 27 up.

Hello, how are you all? So, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for this," Subaru said, as he readied his katana. Misora stepped back, with her own blade ready. "Guess this is it, Misora-chan." The brown haired boy charged, with a downwards slash. Misora held her blade sideways, blocking Subaru's attack. Subaru retracted his sword, and did a thrust. Misora stepped to the side, and knocked his sword away. It landed behind him. Misora grinned, and pointed her katana directly at the brown haired boy. Subaru gritted his teeth. Just as Misora was about to deal the finishing move, Subaru back-flipped, picking up his katana in the process. He did a dramatic sword spin. "Hehe." Subaru disappeared from view, and reappeared at her side. He held his sword to his side, and swung. Misora brought her katana in time to protect herself. The two struggled.<p>

"I'm not going down yet!" She exclaimed, pushing Subaru's katana away. This made Subaru face the other way, leaving him open. Misora swung sideways, but was blocked, when Subaru brought his blade over his shoulder, and on his back. She saw him grin. "Grr. When are you going to fall?" Subaru spun to face Misora. Misora smirked, and began to slide her sword off Subaru's once her blade was gone, he stumbled forward, and Misora stabbed her blade down. "I win."

(Reality)

Subaru grasped his head. "Ah!" he exclaimed, throwing his controller on the floor. "I can't believe I lost!" Misora stood up, and made a peace sign.

"That's because I'm awesome!" She replied. Luna, Kizamaro, and Gonta laughed, while Subaru scoffed. It was currently 10:00, and everyone was still wide awake, playing in the Shirogane entertainment room. The five had engaged in a tournament to see who was better in a samurai game. With the defeat of Subaru, Misora was now the champion.

"Congratulations," Luna exclaimed. "This makes you the champion. Subaru sighed.

"You're right." He pouted, before smiling, and hugging her with one arm. "Oh well. Good job, Misora-chan." The pink haired girl blushed at the closeness, but managed to keep her composure.

"Th-Thanks, Subaru-kun." Subaru let her go.

"So, what's next, Luna?" The white haired girl stood up, and opened a closet, revealing a room full of snacks. Subaru, Misora, Gonta, and Kizamaro looked in awe, as the room seemed to glow.

"Snacks!" Luna exclaimed. "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves!" No one hesitated in entering the room, and grabbing the first thing they saw. "Oi, don't go ballistic, there's more than enough food to last you more than a month." Luna sighed, and reached for the nearest bag of chips, only to feel someones hand. She whipped her head to the left, and found another hand on the bag of chips. Luna followed the arm, to see Subaru. The boy let go.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You can have it." Luna blushed, and looked down. She secretly grasped her hand.

"No, you go ahead. There's plenty of others." Subaru tilted his head in confusion, and shrugged. Luna watched as Subaru picked up the bag, opened it, and sat down.

"This is pretty fun, Luna." The boy grabbed a chip, and ate it. "Actually, this is my first sleep-over. I never really did hang out with others when I was younger." He watched the others as they enjoyed themselves. "I guess all this started, when War-Rock and I met."

"War-Rock?" Luna asked. "Who's that?" Subaru brought out his Star Carrier.

"That's right. You've never seen him before, have you? Come out, War-Rock." In a flash of blue-green light, the AM-ian appeared next to Luna. The girl gasped, and moved back a little. "There's nothing to worry about. He's not going to bite."

"Hmph." War-Rock scoffed. "Don't make me sound like a weakling, Subaru." He looked at the rich girl, and extended his hand. "I'm War-Rock. Nice to meet you." Luna hesitated, and grasped War-Rock's hand. She slowly shook it.

"Ah... Nice to meet you too. So, how are you involved with Hoshikawa-kun?" Subaru stood up.

"He's the reason I can become Rockman." Luna's eyes widened, and she switched between War-Rock and Subaru. "I met him a while back, when I was looking at the stars."

"I have one too," a voice said behind her. Luna turned around and saw Misora with Harp next to her. "This is Harp. She and I turn into Harp Note." The instrument bowed, to which Luna returned. But then, her eyes widened, and her head shot up.

"Wait. Harp Note? You're..." Misora nodded. "Oh. I see. Well-huh?" Luna's eyes moved around the room, as if looking for something. Subaru tilted his head.

Subaru tilted his head, and asked, "What it it, Luna?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Do you...hear that?" As if on cue, a loud blood-curdling scream sounded from outside the mansion, shattering all the windows. The inhabitants of the building hid under something to shield themselves from the falling debris. Subaru grabbed Luna and Misora, and hid under a table.

"What's going on?" Kizamaro asked from inside a closet. They could hear the container rattling from the boy's shaking.

"That howl," Misora noted. "It has to be Wolf Forest out there!" Subaru gritted his teeth, and brought out his Star Carrier. He stood up, and looked out the windows. He moved from window to window, looking for the FM-ian. He saw a glimpse of Wolf, out by the fountain outside.

"He's outside, Subaru said, taking a few steps back. He surprised everyone, when he ran, and jumped out the window. "Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru: On Air!"

Wolf stood outside the Shirogane compound, when he saw a flash of green light from the sky. From the light, emerged a familiar blue figure. Suddenly, his left arm transformed into a pick-axe. Wolf's eyes widened. Subaru flipped in the air, and used the momentum to strike the ground. The impact resulted in a large wave of energy that covered the are. Wolf barely had enough time, before he was engulfed in the attack. As the wave faded, Wolf was nowhere to be found. Subaru searched everywhere for the FM-ian. "Where is he?" War-Rock exclaimed. They felt the ground shake, and Wolf emerged from the ground, tearing it up with his claws.

"Upper Claw!" Wolf yelled, effectively cutting into Subaru's arm. Subaru clutched his arm, gritting his teeth. The FM-ian walked towards Subaru, as the blue hero backed away. "I should have done this a long time ago, War-Rock. With you gone, Lord Gemini can go forth with his plan. You know what? After I'm done with you, I feel like setting this place on fire." Subaru glared, sneaking a Battle Card into War-Rock's mouth. Wolf didn't notice, as a slight glow appeared on the spot where Subaru stood. With a grunt of effort, Subaru did a back flip, making Wolf charge.

In mid-air, Subaru muttered, "Bombalizer(seriously?)." In a flash of light, Wolf was blasted to the sky. The people in the mansion watched, as the FM-ian soared.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Luna asked Misora. The idol watched the battle with steely eyes. She shook her head.

"He doesn't need my help right now," She replied. "I'm confident that Subaru-kun can defeat Wolf.

"Code Conversion: Cygnus!" Subaru switched to his Cygnus form, and spread his wings. He launched up, with a Break Sabre. "How dare you try to harm my friends!" As the boy swung his sword, Wolf spun, and swung his claws. The two attacks collided, resulting in a shockwave of Waves. "Cygnus Wing!" Subaru flapped his wings, pelting the FM-ian with sharp feathers. Wolf released his attack, and landed on the roof of the mansion.

"Wolf Vulcan!" he exclaimed. His left claw was replaced with a Gatling gun, and he aimed it at the boy. Wolf fired a large volley of bullets, 100 per minute. Subaru raised his hand, and created a barrier that collided with the bullets. The boy struggled to keep his protection up, and gasped as it broke. A bullet nicked his helmet, before Subaru covered himself with his feathers. Wolf, still firing, jumped towards the boy, with one claw at ready. He was blasted back, when Subaru used a Radar Missile Battle Card. Wolf fell to the ground, resulting in a large crash.

"Did that get him?" Subaru wondered, as he flew towards the crash site. War-Rock's eyes widened.

"Subaru!" He yelled! "Fly up!" Subaru was confused, but soon found Wolf emerging from the dust cloud, with claws charged with electricity.

"Shock Claw!" He exclaimed, swinging his claws horizontally. Subaru shielded himself with his wings, but that resulted in Wolf cutting one wing off. Subaru gasped in pain. "Upper Claw!" Another claw detached the other wing. Subaru dropped to the ground.

"Shit!" he muttered. "Code Conversion: Crown! King Reaper!" Subaru was engulfed in a dark sphere. Inside, Subaru's armor changed to black, with a black scarf/cape. A hood covered his head, as his helmet changed to look like a skull. From the black matter, an object formed in his hand.

"What's this?" Wolf said, looking at the black sphere. He was about to cut through it, before something beat him to it. A blade of darkness cut through the sphere, ripping it like paper. Subaru emerged, in his new armor. He rested his scythe on his shoulder, as electricity arced his body. "I see. But it will not help you. Upper claw!" Subaru looked up at the FM-ian.

"Shi no Kaze(Death Wind)." Before Wolf could hit Subaru, and crescent of dark wind pushed him back, and slightly cut into his armor. (If you've seen Kaze no Stigma, think of Kazuma's black wind) "Let's see what this form can do." Subaru jumped in the air, and swung his scythe. The point of the blade pierced Wolf's hand, making the FM-ian scream. With a tug, the claw was detached from Wolf's arm. Subaru grinned, and swung again. "Shi no Kaze!" A crescent of black wind raced to the enemy. Wolf jumped out of the way, and summoned his Wolf Vulcan. He began to fire.

"Kuroikatsuchi(Black Lightning)!" Subaru exclaimed, releasing a whip of dark lightning. Rockman gripped the bolt, and effectively used it to hit all the bullets. With an arm movement, Subaru spun his "whip" and wrapped it around the FM-ian. He tightened his hold, and electrocuted Wolf.

"I'm not going to be beaten by a mere child!" Wolf struggled, and broke free from the lightning's grasp. He grabbed one end of it, and pulled Subaru towards him. "X-Claw!" letting go, Wolf used both arms and swung them to make an X-shaped wave. Subaru was taken by surprise, and was launched backwards. Wolf wasted no time in charging at Subaru, and hitting him with an Upper Claw. The boy gritted his teeth as he was thrown to the air. "Howling Wolves!" EM Waves clustered into the shape of wolves, and charged at all sides. Subaru widened his eyes, and brought his hands in front of him.

"Jigoku no Rensa(Chains of Hell). The ground grumbled, and out came flaming chains that wrapped themselves around the EM wolves. The chains receded, taking the wolves with them. Subaru spun in the air, and faced Wolf. His body arced with black electricity. "Battle Card: Typhoon Dance!" Subaru spun, creating a whirlwind. "Shinigami Kyuzo(Reaper Surge)! The wind expanded into an storm of darkness. As he charged the FM-ian, Subaru brought out his scythe, and threw it. The weapon spun like a boomerang, taking the storm along with it. Wolf didn't have enough time before the attack collided with him. The blade created a gash across Wolf's metal body. He howled in pain. Subaru extended his hand, and his scythe reappeared. "That must've defeated him." But as he looked at Wolf, he noticed something. Wolf was hunched over, making a dark laughing noise. His armor changed to red, and his eyes glowed a deep red. Wolf grew twice in size, and his hair-like spikes was more fierce. Subaru's eyes widened, as something caught his eye. A glance at the night sky was all it took to explain Wolf's change. A full moon."

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 done.<p>

Here comes Wolf's Berserk Form. Wait for the Next Chapter, when I have the time.

Review/Flame


	28. Wolf Who Cried Defeat

Chapter 28 is up, going to the conclusion of the fight, now with a somewhat fitting reference to another anime. But not really.

...Wow, didn't think this story was good to people

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce

* * *

><p>Wolf raised his head to the sky, and let out a blood-curdling scream. He stared at Subaru with his crimson eyes. "What's going on?" Subaru said, looking at War-Rock.<p>

"Back in Planet-FM," he explained. "Wolf was a highly wanted criminal. It was because of our own full moon affecting Wolf as you see now. It seems your moon, and the moon at Planet FM have certain Waves that make Wolf go berserk." They had no time, before the now red FM-ian charged at them with shocking speed. Subaru raised his scythe for protection, but soon found it shattered as Wolf's fist smashed into it. "Shit! Battle Card: Heavy Cannon!" Subaru's hand was wrapped in Waves, as a cannon larger that a normal one appeared. With a grunt of effort, he lifted his weapon, and aimed it at the FM-ian. Just as he was about to fire, Wolf used his claws to rip it in half. The damage resulted in an explosion that pushed back the two. "Damn, he's too fast!" He stood up. "Code Conversion: Ophiuchus. King dragon!" Subaru's Reaper form dissolved, and was replaced with his Dragon form. Black leathery wings protruded from his back, and his hands and feet turned into claws. Subaru's brown eyes changed into yellow slits-like pupils. Shinku-en(Crimson Flame) After a large intake of air, the boy let out a blast of pure red fire. Wolf growled in pain.

"Grr...Bloodlust Claw!" The FM-ian began to tear through the flames with red claws. He dashed through the fire, intent on killing the boy. Subaru managed to bring up his own claws to stop Wolf from impaling him. He struggled under the massive weight. With several flaps of his wings, Subaru was able to leave the ground, and look Wolf in the eye. He brought up his leg, and kicked Wolf in the chest. The large FM-ian stumbled backwards, letting Subaru get away. "Sonic Howl!" Wolf let out a loud howl, that made Subaru's cover his ears. The inhabitants of the mansion covered their ears.

_'I'll go deaf, if this keeps up!'_ Subaru thought. _'This is bad.'_ He looked around, looking for Wolf. He was a second too late, when Wolf grabbed his chest, and slammed him to the ground with enough force to break some bones. He yelled, and coughed up blood. He cringed, as Wolf's weight was crushing him. "B-battle...Card: Long Sword!" A blue green blade protruded from War-Rock's mouth, it was able to reach Wolf's face, making a deep gash. Wolf howled in pain, creating an opening for Subaru. With a grunt of effort, he swung his sword, completely slicing off Wolf's arm. He pushed the dislocated object off him, and flew away. "Battle Card: Dance Fire!" Wolf regained his bearings quick enough to cut through the flames with his remaining hand. "He's still fighting! How long is this going to go?"

"It doesn't look like he's going down for a while," War-Rock instructed." You're going to have to cause a large amount of damage to his body, to weaken him." Subaru looked around, while formulating a plan. His flames started to lessen, and he was running out of time. Subaru closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Got it," he said. He ended his attack, letting Wolf charge towards him. War-Rock yelled at him, wondering what he was doing. Before Wolf could reach him, Subaru opened his eyes. "Code Conversion: King Minotaur! Joheki(Wall)." Subaru grew double in size, and plummeted to the ground. With a slam of his feet, a slab of stone was overturned, slamming Wolf to the opposite direction. "Joheki!" He overturned another wall, preventing the FM-ian from escaping. "Joheki! Joheki!" He continued to repeat the process, until both of them were trapped in the darkness of a stone cage. Both opponents couldn't see each other.

"Have you finally given up?" Wolf's voice growled, echoing in the darkness. "You know, after I kill you, I think I'll have some more hunting with the humans in that building." Subaru's eyes widened, quickly turning into complete rage.

"Not a chance," Subaru replied with equal bloodlust. He drew out Battle Card, and put it into War-Rock's mouth. "Battle Card." He ended his Code Conversion. He touched the ground, creating an orange pulse on the ground. Subaru jumped all over the cage, creating many orange pulses. The darkness was replaced with orange light.

"W-What are you doing, Subaru? Are you crazy?"Wolf saw a mischievous grin on Subaru's face.

"I'm not crazy, I'm sane, in a crazy world! Atom Mine!" With one punch to the ground, all of the bombs that Subaru had place, detonated at the same time. A large explosion rang across the neighborhood, scattering shards of rock everywhere. The inhabitants of the mansion ducked, avoiding the shards. Wolf was on the ground, breathing heavily. His metallic body was full of burns and rock. Subaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Subaru go?" Kizamaro asked, looking around. Gonta pointed to the sky, where they saw a familiar blue figure. Subaru was in the sky, in the same condition as Wolf. He had War-Rock's head raised to the sky. They could see War-Rock's blue-green energy wrapping around it, growing in size. "What's he doing?"

"Battle Card!" The energy faded, revealing a drill twice the size of Subaru. "Drill Arm!" He aimed his arm at Wolf's weak figure, and plummeted straight down. War-Rock's blue-green energy trailed down in a spiral motion(How fitting of a reference). "This...is for threatening my FRIENDS!" A shock wave swept through the area as Subaru's drill impacted Wolf. It wasted no time, in destroying the FM-ian. Another explosion occurred, as Wolf, was destroyed. Subaru's drill was destroyed, and he smashed into the mansion where Misora and the others were.

"Subaru!" They all yelled, running towards the weakened boy. He smiled at them, before losing consciousness.

"Is he alright?" Gonta asked. Luna knelt beside him, and examined him.

"It's okay," she assured. "Hoshikawa-kun is alive." Everyone exhaled in relief. "We should take him to the infirmary. Let's go, Gonta, Kizamaro." The big boy nodded, and carefully lifted up the boy, while the other two followed. Misora watched as they walked away, before turning to the window. Her eyes widened, as Gemini Black and White appeared over the fallen Wolf. She saw them hold up the Andromeda Key, and absorb Wolf's energy. Before she could do anything, the two simply looked at her with evil grins, and disappeared into an EM Black Hole.

"It can't be," She muttered. "So that's what they're doing."

"We'll have to tell Subaru-kun about this," Harp said. The pink haired girl nodded.

"But not right now. He deserves a rest. She turned around and followed the others.

(The next day)

Subaru's body twitched, catching the attention of the people around of him.

"Oh?" a voice said. "He's waking up." The brown haired boy groaned, and opened his eye. All he saw was black, surprising him. He looked around, but it was all the same. He feared the worst.

"I'm blind!" he yelled, sitting up. "I've gone blind!." All of a sudden, he felt something slide off his face, and his sight was back. Subaru looked down to see a towel. "Oh. My bad." He looked around again, to see everyone looking at him funny. "Uh...Hi?"

"Hey," Misora replied, followed by the others. "So how are you, Subaru-kun?" The boy stretched, noticing the bandages on his arms.

"Oh yeah, I was fighting Wolf." He sighed. "Can't I have a day where I'm not hospitalized?" Everyone laughed. "So how is everyone?" Luna sat up.

"Well, in the battle, the entire backyard of the mansion was destroyed, along with part of the house. I'm gonna have to say something to my parents." Subaru's eyes softened.

"Oh man. I'll gladly help you fix the house if you want." The girl shook her head.

"No. You need to heal, so just rest, alright?" She heard the doorbell ring. Everyone watched as the heiress exited the room, to see who it was.

"WHERE IS HE?" A woman's voice yelled. Subaru began to sweat profusely, recognizing the voice. Luna screamed, as she was dragged into the room by one angry Hoshikawa Akane. "Subaru-kun!" She shook Luna off her leg, and ran up to her son, grasping his shoulders. "Are you okay? Any major injuries? Can you walk? Are you hungry?" Without a response, she took a bento, and handed it to Subaru.

"Uh...I'm okay, no serious injuries, I'm sure I can walk, and I'm pretty hungry." Akane sighed in relief, looking over her son once more. She watched him eat the food. "Oh, I really wish you didn't have to fight so much. It's making me worry so much." Subaru's eyes softened, as he set his chopsticks down.

"Sorry, mom." He laughed dryly. "Funny. I was trying to keep you from worrying. Now I'm just making you worry more." Misora walked behind of him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, should we go home?"

"I think you should get some rest first," Akane replied. She turned to Luna, who had stood up a while ago. "Luna-san, can you please look after Subaru-kun?" Her eyes widened, as her face blushed slightly.

"Me?" she asked. "U-uh, what about you, Akane-san? What are you going to do?" Akane checked her watch.

"I have to go to work soon, and Kizamaro-kun and Gonta-kun's parents are calling for them." The two jolted up, and ran outside. "Well, if you can't, I suppose Misora-chan can-"

"No!" Luna exclaimed, to everyone's surprise. "I-I mean I can do it. Leave it too me." Subaru watched the conversation with confusion.

"I'm alright," he said. I can-"

"You rest," Akane said in a strict motherly voice. It was the type that sounded kind, but had a tone that said. "Do as I say."(Like Retsu Unohana)

"U-uh...Yes ma'am."

"I can help taking care of him," Misora volunteered, but Luna objected.

"It's okay, I can take care of him. You can do something else."

"Actually, Why don't you go help?" Akane suggested. Misora nodded, and stood next to Subaru. "See, Subaru, now you have two cute girls taking care of you. Bye now~." Akane walked out, leaving a blushing Misora and Luna with a sleeping Subaru.

Luna looked at Subaru, and said, "Both of us..."

"Take care of Subaru?" Misora finished. The two looked at each other, before running outside the door. "Uh...I'll make the food!" Luna followed, exiting the room.

"I'll get his clothes!"

(Later)

Subaru sat upright, surprising the two people in the room. He blinked a couple of times, and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?" He saw Misora and Luna sitting in front of him. "Misora-chan? Luna? Is that you? I'm not dreaming still, am I?"

"Subaru-kun," Misora said. "You're still in Luna's house, remember?" Subaru looked like he remembered. "Your mom told us to take care of you, so while you were asleep, Luna brought you something to wear, and I was able to cook this for you." She held out a bowl of soup that was lying on a table. Luna stood up, and put a white shirt, a short-sleeved buttoned shirt, and a pair of blue pants.

"S-sorry if you don't like it," she stammered. "It's my father's old shirts. It looked like the only thing that would fit you." Subaru nodded. "We'll leave you to change." The two walked outside, letting the brown haired boy put on the new clothes. After putting on his pants, Subaru examined his body, cringing at the sight of all his bandages.

"Something on your mind?" War-Rock asked. Subaru put on the white shirt, an looked at his partner.

"Last night, did you feel Gemini's presence?" The AM-ian crossed his arms, and nodded. "I knew it. I wonder what it is he's doing."

"He was filling up the Andromeda Key," Misora's voice said. "Last night, I saw Gemini absorbing Wolf's energy into the Key. But he left too quickly, so I couldn't catch him."

"I see, War-Rock said. "I feared as much."

"Are you changed yet?" Subaru replied with a yes, and the two walked in. Subaru picked up the bowl of soup, and began to eat it. "Hm..." He took another sip. "Not bad. So, Gemini is filling up the Andromeda Key with the energy of the FM-ians? That means we're running out of time, with the others in Gemini's control."

"What if we defeat all of the FM-ians?" Subaru shook his head.

"That would give Tsukasa an advantage, letting us do the dirty work for him."

"So what are you guys going to do?" Luna asked. Subaru and Misora looked at each other.

"I don't know," Subaru replied, looking at the destruction outside. "But we have to end it, before everything falls into chaos."

(Base)

Tsukasa, in human for, looked at the the Andromeda Key in obsession. It was nearly halfway full.

"It's going so well," he laughed. "It's only a matter of time, before our plans come into action. Tsukasa let out an evil laugh, that echoed through across the whole base.

* * *

><p>(Subaru and Wolf's fight done differently. Nothing to do with the plot of the story. NOTHING AT ALL!)<p>

War-Rock was trapped beneath Wolf Forest, as he lashed out on the AM-ian.

"Take this," Wolf exclaimed, cutting War-Rock's armor.

"War-Rock is being beaten up," Gonta said, as Misora fired a bunch of Shock Notes. The attacks did not stop Wolf's attempts of killing War-Rock. the AM-ain tried to get away, but it was futile. It was a matter of time, before he would die.

...

"War-Rock!" A voice yelled, from somewhere. The EM-being looked around for the person that called his name. He recognized it as Subaru. "Let's combine!" War-rock nodded.

"All right!" With a grunt of effort, War-Rock was able to knock Wolf aside, and fly up. At that moment, there was another person, falling down. As the two figures met, they merged. "Denpa Henkan!" they exclaimed. "Hoshikawa Subaru! On Air!" Subaru was engulfed in War-Rock's energy, as they fused into one being.

"Damn it!" Wolf growled. "It's that brat!" No longer was it two beings in front of him, but one. It was a boy with spiky brown hair with the same colored eyes. He was outfitted in blue armor-like clothing. His feet, and hands were covered in metal, white the rest was covered by a strong dense material. Subaru's head was covered by a helmet with a visor. Another thing that Wolf noticed was the War-Rock head that had replaced his left hand. It pulsed out a blue green aura not unlike War-Rock. "Could you be, the fabled Rockman?" Subaru stood, with his arms crossed.

"My father is dead," he said. "He's no longer here. However, on my head(Visualizer), within my heart, he continues to live on!" Wolf watched Subaru's speech with slight confusion. Subaru pointed to the sky. "Create a path to reach the stars. Even in a grave, I can move forward. And If I reach it, it's my victory!"

"What are you talking about?" Wolf demanded.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Subaru. I'm not my dad." He lowered his Visualizers to his eyes. "I am MYSELF! HOSHIKAWA SUBARU!" He fired his Rockbuster to push back Wolf, but the FM-ian went into Berserker Mode.

"So you're gonna do things the hard way." Wolf charged. "X-Claw!" Subaru raised his arms to keep Wolf's claws at bay. Meanwhile, Subaru had flashbacks of his dad, when they were still together. He mustered up his courage, and pushed harder.

"Battle Card: Drill Arm!" He pushed back Wolf, as a drill appeared in place of War-Rock's head.

"No way," Misora exclaimed. "That's!" Subaru sent one last Rockbuster shot, that made Wolf blast into the air, and paralyzing him. Subaru raised his drill.

"Giga...Drill" He aimed his drill at Wolf, and launched himself towards the FM-ian. "BREAKER!" His drill spun violently, as War-Rock's blue-green energy leaked out. This created a spiral motion in the energy, completely covering Subaru. The drill soon impacted Wolf, taking him by surprise. It took almost no time, until Subaru had completely pierced through the FM-ian. He ended his attack, safely landing on the mansion roof. Behind him, Wolf's body exploded...5 times.

(For those who know what I just did, good for you. Though my version is not as epic. For those who don't, go to YouTube, and type in "Simon First Giga Drill Breaker." Should be the first video. I do not own, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 done, hope you liked it.<p>

Review/Flame


	29. I'm in a WHAT?

Chapter 29 done, sorry for my absence. I have so many things to do.

As you've already said and guessed, my story barely follows the anime or game. Almost every scene is made up from the top of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own MMSF. Sorry, if you don't like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Subaru picked up a large slab of stone that was leftover from the fight, and took it to another pile. He had offered to clean up Luna's backyard after he recovered, and wouldn't take "no" for an answer. It had been three days since the battle with Wolf, and the large yard was still wrecked. Luna's parent's, were luckily at a business trip, so they had two more days to repair the house. "Let's see..." Subaru said, as he eyed the area. "There are a few pieces left, War-Rock. Think you can hold up?" The blue head scoffed.<p>

"Something like that is nothing to me," he boasted, making Subaru smile.

"Alright then." The brunette ran to the nearest stone, and lifted it up. "Let's clean this place up." Subaru and War-Rock took out the rest of the bigger debris, leaving the smaller one to be taken care of. Subaru took out a battle card "Battle Card: Black Hole!" All the small debris proceeded to get sucked up, making the job easier. "Wow, this is so efficient." He ran to a burnt field. "Battle Card: Grass Stage!" As he touched the ground, a new layer of fresh grass rose. Subaru repeated this process to restore the damaged fields. He dispelled the Black Hole. "One last thing. EM Code Conversion: Cancer!" Rockman's armor changed to look like the crab, claws and all. "Tidal Wave!" The brown haired boy slammed his claw on the ground, causing a miniature tsunami that swept through Luna's yard. The attack cleansed everything on the surface, and washed the grass and plants. Once the attack ended, Subaru panted slightly. He took off his helmet to wipe away a bead of sweat. "There. An alright job, don't you think, War-Rock." The two shared a smile.

"Hoshikawa-kun!" Luna's voice called. The blonde heiress was walking towards him with a cool glass of water. Subaru gladly took the glass with a thankful face. "Hope it refreshes you." Luna noticed her yard's condition, and gasped. "Oh, wow! You completely cleaned it. You even restored the grass!" Subaru scratched his head from the praise.

"Don't worry about it," The brunette said. "I was the one who offered to clean this place up. My way of making up for the battle." He drank the water, and handed glass to Luna. "Whoo! That's good. Thanks, Luna." The girl smiled, and took the glass. "Well, I gotta go. My mom is probably getting lunch ready." He waved to Luna, before disappearing to the Wave Road. Before he did, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. He shook his head, and the brunette used the Road to travel. Suddenly, War-Rock began to ring.

"I think you got a message," the AM-ian noted, as he produced the noise. Subaru pushed the top of War-Rock's head, and a projection appeared. It was his mom.

"Subaru-kun," she greeted. "Sorry to bother you, but could you get a couple things for me from the store? Here's a list." Akane was replaced with a long list of ingredients, making Subaru sweatdrop.

"That's not 'a couple of things,'" he deadpanned. Akane reappeared.

"Meet me at the house for the money." The message turned off. Subaru sighed, and saw his house on the ground. The brunette did a flip, and landed in front of the door. Akane was there, wearing an apron over her normal clothes. "That was quick. Anyways, here." She handed her son a flat card. "There should be a lot of Zenny here, so feel free to use any money left. And also, take this, if you forget." She fished out a piece of paper, and gave it to Subaru. "It's the ingredients. Well, go on." Subaru took the two items, and put them in a safe place. He disappeared in the Road again, to go to the store. Once he got there, he landed in a small place where no one was at, so he could release the Denpa Henkan.

"Okay, the first thing is-huh?" As Subaru walked to the store, he noticed one of the people in the crowd. A large man wearing a blue jacket and hat. On them, was the word "AMAKEN" "Ah, Amachi-san!" The man looked back, and saw Subaru waving at him.

"Subaru-kun," the man said, letting the boy catch up to him. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Well, I'm getting some ingredients for my mom." He showed the man his list, surprising Amachi.

"Some?" The man repeated in disbelief. Subaru nervously laughed.

"So, what have you been doing in AMAKEN? Is Utagai-san finishing that uh...Denpa thing?" He was referring to the "Materialize" function of his Star carrier.

"It's still a work in progress. By the ways, are you planning on stopping by AMAKEN anytime soon? We have a new space telescope that sees even further that the last one. Thought you might want to use it." The news made Subaru excited.

"Seriously? Can we go now?"Amachi smiled, and pointed to Subaru's list of ingredients. The brunette took one look, and remembered what he was doing. "That's right! Uh...I'll go to AMAKEN later. See ya, Amachi-san." With that, Subaru began to run towards the nearest grocery store.

"Bring your friends too," Amachi called, before he disappeared.

Subaru quickly grabbed the nearest cart, and began to haul it across the store. "Let's see...first thing..." Before Subaru could finish his sentence, another cart collided with his. As he fell, he heard a yell, that sounded very familiar.

"I'm sorry," a female voice apologized. A hand grabbed Subaru's and pulled him up. Subaru found the woman's hand very peculiar, covered by a thick purple glove. And above that was skin that had a green hue. As his eyes traveled up the arm, his eyes began to widen. Soon, he was face to face with one Ophiuchus Queen. "Are you okay?" the EM human asked in a concerned tone. Subaru was speechless, not knowing what to do. His enemy was right in front of him...looking worried? "Uh..." Subaru shook away his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm okay," he replied. "Thank you very much." Subaru regained his fallen cart, and slowly walked away. "That was Ophiuchus...right?" He looked back, and saw the snake girl waving at him. "War-Rock?"

"I don't know," the AM-ian replied. "Don't let your guard down for a second, Subaru." The brunette nodded, and continued with the list. It took about half an hour, but he managed to find everything. Going to an aisle, he was met with another shocking image.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu(Good Morning)," Cygnus Wing greeted in a bored tone, ringing up the items. "I see you have a lot of things here. A feast maybe?" Subaru hesitated in speaking. Looking around, he noticed that no one was reacting to Cygnus' appearance.

"Y-yeah," he said. "A feast." The EM-being stopped, noticing Subaru's nervousness.

"You feeling okay, sir?"When Subaru ignored him, he shrugged and continued his work. "That will be 50000 Zenny." Subaru fished out the card Akane had given him, and handed it to Cygnus. The FM-ian took it, and inserted the card into the machine. It whirred, and let out another card. "Let's see...There is still about 30000 in this card." He handed it back to Subaru, and bagged the items. "Have a nice day," Cygnus said unenthusiastically. Subaru nodded, and took the plastic bags. In a secure place, he used Denpa Henkan to quickly get home.

"First Ophiuchus and now Cygnus?" War-rock asked. "Just what is going on here?" Passing an amusement park, he could have sworn that a ride was fashioned with Leo's head, Dragon's body, and Pegasus' wings. "Now that's just freaky." Another sight caught their attention. Tsukasa and Hikaru dressed in clown outfits, using their gauntlets as a conductor for an electricity show. "AND THAT"S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Subaru could only hold back his laughter, as they traveled the Wave Road.

"I don't know what's going on either," Subaru said, as they passed what looked like a Mettenna petting zoo. "No one seems to think that their presence is hostile. But what the hell are they doing here. Another plot?" They spotted Wolf Forest trimming bushes like Juro did when he had met him. "But they're acting so differently." Soon, the two arrived at the house. He went inside, and let the bags down. "I'm home! I got the ingredients." Akane turned around, and greeted Subaru.

"Just put them on the table," she told him. "You must be hungry, subaru-kun. Please wait a while longer. Why don't you go outside, and I'll call you when the food is done." Subaru nodded, and went back outside. The first thing he noticed, was the Libra Balance shaped swing set.

"I'm not even going to ask," The brunette deadpanned, before stretching. "Well, I guess I should pay Misora a visit. He took a small walk, and ended up in front of the singer's door. He knocked, and was soon met with Misora...except it wasn't her. This girl looked like Misora, and was dressed like her, but this Misora was blonde. She also had a slight permanent blush on her face.

"Su-chi(Subaru's name shortened with the suffix "chi" which is used for close friends, in another dialect)?" the girl asked with Harp's voice. "Did you need something?" Subaru was slightly speechless, but regained his bearings.

"Y-yeah. I was just here to visit." The Misora in front of him beamed.

"Really? Then come on in!" She led Subaru in the house with a slight bounce in her steps. "Sit down, Su-chi, while I get onee-chan." Subaru had no choice but to do so. He sat down in a couch, and watched as the girl walked towards the stairs. "Misora~!" she sang. "Su-chi is here for a visit." There was a loud sound from the floor above, before the Misora he knew walked down the stairs. He noticed that her hair was a mess, and that she had a sleepy look.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. The singer looked at Subaru once, and she was wide awake. She began to flatten her hair, and smooth out her clothes. "Subaru-kun! Please tell me when you're gonna visit. I didn't even have time to fix my hair." As the pinkette Misora continued to do so, the blonde Misora giggled.

"I'll make some tea," she said. When the pink haired girl was done smoothing out her hair, she walked next to Subaru, and sat down next to him. The next move made Subaru's heart race, because Misora pouted, and took his arm, linking it with hers. Even War-Rock was surprised.

"Seriously," she complained. "Call me when you come over. You can't expect your girlfriend to be ready like that." Subaru's chest pounded even more.

'_Y-your WHAT?'_ Subaru repeated in his head. _'Did I hear that right? Did Misora_-_chan really say that she was my girlfriend? And what's with the other girl? Ah! Just what the hell is going on over here?_ _I don't get anything anymore!'_ "S-sorry, Misora-chan," he said. "It was just a sudden urge to visit. Uh...I'm sorry. Did you just say that you were my girlfriend." Misora tilted her head.

"Huh? Yeah, I did. Is something wrong? You didn't forget, did you?" She knocked on his forehead a few times, before giggling. "Maybe you lost your memories."

"Right...Lost my memories. Well then, who's that blonde girl?"

"That would be my sister, Harp. You sure you're okay?" Subaru nodded.

"Just a bit tired, I guess. It took half an hour to get ingredients for my mom, and I had to fix Luna-san's house." Misora's expression quickly turned annoyed, as she let go of Subaru's arm.

"Hmm. So you were hanging out in Luna-san's house?" she deadpanned. Subaru was confused, but remembered what he was to Misora. Before anymore awkwardness could ensue, Harp entered the room with a tray. Three cups of tea were on it.

"Here you go," the blonde said, to Subaru's relief. "So, hove have you been with my sister? You're treating her right, right?" The blonde asked the last question in a deathly tone, making Subaru sweat.

"Of course I am," he replied, hesitantly putting his arm around Misora's body, and putting her on his lap. Misora was surprised by the action, and blushed madly. "S-see?" Meanwhile, he wasn't faring very well. Despite having done the action, he was blushing even more than Misora. _'W-what am I doing? I must be crazy!...But she's so warm...'_ Harp seemed pleased, and began sipping her drink. The other two did the same. Suddenly, Subaru's Star carrier began to ring. He picked it up, and saw his mom's face.

"Suba-"she began, before seeing Misora. "Oh? Was I interrupting something?" Subaru answered by scolding her. "Oh, you know I'm just teasing. Anyways, the food is..." He was waiting for her to finish, but all of a sudden, she...froze. He didn't know how else to put it. Akane wasn't moving at all. Looking around, he was shocked that Misora and Harp were also frozen. Looking closer, they seemed to vibrate like static.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. War-Rock appeared in front of him. "Do you know what's going on, War-Rock?" The AM-ian put his hand to his chin.

"Well." he began. "I tried to ignore it before, but now there's no doubt." War-Rock pointed to the door. Subaru looked at that direction, taking it as a demand to open it. He gently put Misora down, and walked to the door. Hesitantly, he took the handle, and slowly turned it. Subaru began to open the door, and his eyes widened with each second. Outside, the Wave Road was now visible. There were viruses and other EM being rampaging everywhere. Also, every human was frozen like Misora and his mom. "This, would be Ophiuchus' doing, that snake charmer."

"Ophiuchus?" he asked. "But didn't we just see her? What does she have to do with this?" War-Rock grunted.

"That wasn't exactly her. Back in Planet FM, she wasn't just a snake charmer and criminal. Ophiuchus had the ability to use her flute to make people fall asleep. It was because of this, that she was called a 'Dream Serpent.' When she put people to sleep, they don't wake up until someone from the outside stops her. Our only chance is that Harp and Misora, or...Cancer, find Ophiuchus.

"So we can't do anything?" War-Rock gravely nodded, making Subaru scowl.

(Outside)

Ophiuchus was done playing her flute, and watched as Subaru slept in the yard of Luna's house. Said girl was also asleep. "That was too easy," she laughed. "I can't believe Wolf was so easily defeated by him. Now, All I have to do is wait for Gemini to come here. He said that only he could kill War-Rock." The snakes beside her hissed as she laughed.

(Misora's house)

The pink haired girl was in her house, bored out of her mind. After practicing her guitar, and calling Belle, she had nothing else to do. "Oh," she pouted. "Isn't there something we can do?" She looked at her Star Carrier. "Subaru-kun hasn't been answering my calls. too. Just what is he doing?" Harp appeared before her. "Anything, Harp?" The FM-ian shook her head...or body, at that.

"Sorry, Misora," she replied. "I got nothing. Well, we can go virus busting." Misora raised her eyebrow.

"Now you sound like War-Rock." The instrument's fire like energy brightened, as she scowled.

"Oh, be quiet. So? You want to go?" The singer thought about it, and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Misora stood up. "Denpa Henkan: Hibiki Misora! ON AIR!" In a flash of light, Misora had turned into Harp Note. The girl bounced, and disappeared into the Wave Road. "Shock Note!" she yelled, sending a barrage of notes towards a group of Viruses. They were deleted instantly. "Come one, Harp. Let's go deeper into town." Her guitar grunted in response, and they were off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 end.<p>

About Zenny, in the Wiki, it says that even cheap things would have costs in the 100s.

Review and or Flame


	30. Misora's Time in the Spotlight

Chapter 30 up, hope you like it.

My goodness, it's good to be back. Hope you like this chapter, and I hope it's somewhat worth the wait. Hope you like the beginning, too.

I am so sorry for my absence. School ended a few weeks ago, and I still didn't have time to do anything. Again, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce.

* * *

><p>(Misora POV)<p>

My name is Hibiki Misora, a famous singer known all over Japan. I'm 13 years old with my birthday coming up in a few weeks. You would think that being famous would be awesome, but I can tell you honestly that it's not ALL awesome. Before my small retirement, I was always assaulted by paparazzi and rabid fans. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but those reporters really annoyed me. My boss was the one I disliked the most. He never let me sing the songs I wanted, so I often messed with him. I even ran away for a week once.

Now some time ago, I moved into a house by myself in Kodama Town as part of my retirement. As for why I'm alone, my mother passed away a few years back, while my father is off in parts unknown for work. He usually visited me while I was still active. I told him of my new address, so he could visit me at home as well.

Back when I was active, I had someone teach me. But now, I was able to attend a regular school with other kids my age. Of course, the first thing people did when I entered the school, was create a crowd, and ask for autographs. That same day, I was able to get away from the crowd, and enter an elevator before it closed. There, I met a bow with spiky brown hair, clad in red. At first, I thought that this boy was another fan, but then I saw that he was looking at me as if he didn't know me. To me, it was refreshing to know someone who didn't try to attack me at every turn, so I tried to strike up a conversation. He wouldn't say anything, so I scolded him for ignoring someone. He finally said something. And the first thing he says to me is, "It's not nice to bother someone, either." The nerve of him! I was just trying to be friends! So I went to my first class in Kodama Middle School. Guess who was there? You guessed it, the same boy. I was in the same class, and even sat next to him. I also met this one girl, Shirogane Luna. We became friends quickly. She told me that the brunette who was calmly sleeping on his desk had not spoken to anyone in 5 months, until that day. I also witnessed his artistic and athletic skills.

When I got home, I visited the house next to mine, which just happened to be that boy Subaru-kun's house. There, I learned that the boy's father was an astronaut who went missing in space, as he says. It was then that I understood why he was so distant to everyone. I could relate to what he was going though. I met Subaru-kun again that evening, in Vista Point, a cliff-like area that had a great view. He showed that he was interested in astronomy, mainly the stars. He even played my guitar fairly well, to my surprise. He was one surprise after another.

Anyways, as days went by, the boy finally began to talk to me. And not much later, I found out the most amazing thing: HE WAS A HERO! Not like super heroes, I meant that he was capable of saving a theater that was under attack by Viruses. Let me go back to the past. A few months ago, I came in contact with an alien life form. An ALIEN! Her name was Harp, from the Planet FM. As her name suggested, she was a...well, a harp. Anyways, she and I became partners. And together, we would fuse together to become Harp Note. I was able to ride the Wave Road, quickly go to places around the world. More importantly, I fought with Viruses. Evil Denpa life forms that attacked anything electronic. And in the case of that day, it was the movie projector. Now Subaru-kun was the same as me. Able to transform to become Rockman with the alien, War-Rock. Together, we saved tons of people from Viruses and a collapsing building. Ever since that day, the two of us started working together, against Viruses, and even other FM-ians.

And each day...I started to feel stranger. As days passed, I began to talk to Subaru-kun regularly, even going to his house. I slept in his bed when we had the baby project, and also in the sleep over. Whenever I was near him, I felt safe, and my heart would beat faster. Whenever he smiled at me, I felt like I was flying. It took me a while to realize it. It was when my friend Belle came to visit, and advised me to ask Subaru-kun to the park, that I finally acknowledged my fondness for the brunette. It was more than that. I didn't just like him as a friend. I liked him more than that! And back then, when we were at the amusement park, I almost asked him something embarrassing. It was on the tip of my tongue, that question: "Would you go out with me?" But I hesitated, and didn't say it. That day, and the days after, Subaru-kun called me Misora-chan. To me that was enough, but at the same time, it wasn't. It's really frustrating, to tell you the truth.

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

"Well, that was the last of them," Misora sighed, after defeating the last of the viruses attacking a vending machine. The EM human sat on top of the Big Wave shop, and laid her guitar on her lap to rest. She took off her helmet to wipe her forehead. Her blonde hair, mixed with sweat reflected the sunlight.

"It's your body," Harp replied. "You decide where we go. But if you really want my opinion, why don't we find Subaru-san? I'm sure you'd like that." Misora spluttered, almost losing her balance. She looked down at her partner, with a stutter.

"W-w-what? What are you talking about, Harp? Stop making stupid ideas!" The guitar on her lap giggled, to her dismay. She began to shake the instrument/weapon violently to make her be quiet.

"Oh, you don't have to be so reserved, Misora. There's no hiding from your feelings." The current blonde stopped, her face as pink as the marks on her cheeks. Her slight whine signaled that she reluctantly admitted defeat against the instrument. "Come on. He's helping Luna-san clean up the mansion, right? We should go, before she steals him from you. You never know with that girl."

"Auu...Fine." Misora put her helmet back on, and stood up. Changing her frequency, the girl disappeared in a pink flash towards the direction of Luna's house.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on!" Subaru yelled, trying to contact someone through his Star Carrier. "Someone has to be out there. What's Luna doing?" War-Rock appeared before him.

"Most likely, she is also sleeping," the AM-ian replied. "Knowing Ophiuchus, she probably sealed off the whole mansion, so no human can come in. Our best chance of getting out of here, is if Harp and Misora, or even that annoying shrimp can defeat her." The boy sighed in frustration, as he sat next to the fake Misora and Harp.

"I hate not being able to do anything. I can't believe that I didn't notice Ophiuchus back there at the mansion. We could've avoided this!"

"It ain't that easy. Back in what you would see as "school" in Planet FM, Ophiuchus was known for her stealth. She often did was she was doing now as a prank. Even I got caught up in this technique more than once." Hearing this, Subaru couldn't help but snicker. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

(Outside)

"Huh?" Misora mumbled, as she neared Luna's mansion. As she looked closely at it, the estate's image began to waiver. "What's going one over there?" Before she could enter the mansion, Misora and Harp were stopped by an invisible force. She was sent back a few feet. "OW! What was that?"

"Looks like a barrier," Harp said, as Misora stood up, and tried to pass. She punched the air, seeing if she could break the wall. "I don't think you can go through by doing that. Look closely." The EM-human pressed her face against the barrier, and looked inside. She scanned the garden area, and gasped, when she saw Subaru and Luna lying on the grass, unconscious. But what was more surprising, was the serpent lady, Queen Ophiuchus, who was playing a flute in the middle of the garden. "I see. It seems Ophiuchus is up to no good as always. This was originally a prank she made back when we FM-ians were still in training. She would sneak up on people, and play a lullaby that knocked people out, usually in a dark place. Then she would put up a barrier, so no one would find them until the next day in the most embarrassing way ever."

"How do you know that? Did she prank you?" Harp giggled.

"Oh, not me. But I was able to see War-Rock in..." She trailed off, unable to continue due to her laughing. "Hahaha...Ahem. Anyways I'm immune to hypnosis. If you want to go through this barrier, you have to hit it with a very high frequency. Kinda like an opera singer and glass." Misora nodded, and summoned two large amps. "Frequency Screech!" Strumming her guitar, the amps let out a very high pitched sound. She kept it up, and watched as cracks appeared in the air. Soon, the sound of glass breaking filled the area.

"Quick! Get in, before Ophiuchus puts the barrier back." Harp Note rushed inside the area, and landed on top of the house. An eerie tune reached her ears, as she walked towards the snake. "We won't fall asleep, so go ahead and fight."

"Alright." Misora jumped, and landed in front of Subaru.

"Oh?" Ophiuchus asked, as she took the flute from her mouth. "Looks like an insect flew in. Now what business do you have with me, Harp?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Misora exclaimed. "Just what are you planning to do to Rockman?" She was careful not to say "Subaru." Ophiuchus just smiled, and slithered around the girl.

"You know, I don't know why I didn't think of this plan sooner. I can kill War-Rock and his partner so easily right now, in their current state. I would have, if it wasn't for your little interruption." She hissed, and snapped her fingers. A swarm of EM snakes swarmed from everywhere, completely surrounding Misora. "With this, I guess I can kill two birds with one stone. Snake Legion! Go kill them!" Every snake hissed, and charged Harp Note.  
>The pink clad girl picked up Subaru and Luna, and jumped to the top of the mansion. She set them down, and stared Ophiuchus down. "Do you plan on fighting me by yourself? Was it not War-Rock and his partner who defeated me the first time? You could not defeat me alone then. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" Misora's eyes widened, as Ophiuchus' words hit her. "Face it. You are a weakling, who can't hope to defeat me without the help of someone else." Misora grit her teeth, as her anger skyrocketed.<p>

"Don't let her words affect you!" Harp warned, trying to calm her partner. "She's trying to mess with your mind. I expect no less from a slithering snake."

"I know what she's trying to do," Misora replied. "But I can't help it. Her words...they hold some truth." Harp stared at her partner confusingly. "I wasn't able to beat Ophiuchus on my own. I was abducted by Wolf. And the only reason I was able to beat Wolf and Crown back then was because of Subaru's power, and Cancer. I haven't been able to beat any of these FM-ians without some help."

"But Misora-"

"That's why I'm going to beat Ophiuchus on my own. I'll show her that she's heavily underestimating me!" In an instant, Misora disappeared from view of everyone. Ophiuchus looked around, trying to find the girl. "Shock Note!" The pink clad girl showed herself behind her enemy, as very large speakers appeared. With a strum, a barrage of notes crushed all the snakes in it's path. Ophiuchus herself was knocked back, and collided with the mansion's wall. "Battle Card: Black Hole v3!" Misora stabbed the ground with Harp's guitar head, and summoned a vortex on the ground. Every snake what was summoned by Ophiuchus began to be sucked up, as Misora jumped in the air. The snake had already gotten up, and slithered her way towards the girl.

"Insolent girl!" Her tail shot forward, hitting Misora right in the stomach. She yelled, as the wind was knocked out of her. "I will teach you to interfere with the plans of Lord Gemini! Gorgon Eye!" Misora used Harp's body to reflect the beams. They hit Ophiuchus, and she cringed at the pain. Due to the attack, she was paralyzed, letting Misora have her chance to strike. rushing towards her, Misora used Harp like a bat, and swatted the snake away. She did so repeatedly, trying to tire her out. When Ophiuchus got her movement back, she coiled her tail around Harp, and threw her aside.

"Harp!" Misora yelled, trying to get to her partner. But before she could, Ophiuchus had knocked her aside with the back of hand. The pink clad girl slid on the ground.

"Now look at you. Without your little instrument, you are defenseless."

"I am not defenseless!" Harp Note stood up. "Battle Card: Berserk Sword! Typhoon Dance!" Ophiuchus watched as both of the girl's hands turned into swords. She rushed at her gracefully, and spun like a dancer. Her movement picked up in speed, as a whirlwind picked up around her. Ophiuchus had trouble keeping up with her, soon finding herself taken back by the force of Misora's swords against her armor. The sound of metal against metal repeated like the bang of a drum. Sparks flew whenever Misora's sword impacted. As Misora turned and turned, the wind spun faster to the point that pieces of debris were picked up. Her dance-like movement proved too much for her opponent. Ophiuchus fell over on her back, and watched as Misora brought the blade to her face. Threatening to finish the fight. "Well?"

"I want you to break the spell and wake the Rockman and the girl," Misora demanded." The snake smirked.

"The only way to do that, would be if you can make me, of if you can break my flute." She quickly coiled her tail around Misora's leg, and threw her aside. The snake slithered away, as the pink clad girl landed a few feet away. Her weapons had expired, disappearing into nothing.

"Harp Note!" Harp yelled, using the name of Misora's alter ego. She was right next to her. "Ophiuchus us getting away. You have to stop her!" Misora nodded, and stood up, before suddenly kneeling down. "What's wrong?"

"I seem to have sprained my ankle," The girl replied, caressing her foot. "Don't worry about it." Misora ripped off part of her dress, and grabbed 2 straight sticks on the ground. Taking off her boot, she tied the sticks to her foot as a splint. "This fight is more important." With her good foot, Misora propelled herself in the air towards her opponent. Ophiuchus was slithering her way up the mansion walls toward Subaru and Luna. "Machine Gun String!" The pink clad girl plucked the strings of her guitar, ripping them out of their place. They extended, and wrapped themselves around Ophiuchus several times. "You will not harm them! Battle Card: Plus Cannon Paralyze Plus. Misora extended her hand, and it transformed into a yellow cannon. She pointed it at her opponent, and released the shot. The attack impacted Ophiuchus' back, causing her to shriek. The metallic strings broke, and the snake fell back down to the ground. She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't move at all. Misora landed right on top of her, her cannon still aimed at Ophiuchus. She ignored the pain on her leg, and reached into a pouch that Ophiuchus had around her waist. Inside, was a small lavender flute. "Destroying this will break the spell, huh?" Misora tossed the flute into the sky, and blasted it into nothing. She watched as the barrier surrounding the area shattered.

"So what if you broke my spell? I will still do what it takes to dispose of you and War-Rock. It is Lord Gemini's objective. Just you wait, girl!"

"Gemini Thunder!" Misora's eyes widened. She backed away in time to see a bolt of lightning hitting Ophiuchus straight on. The girl yelled, as she was obliterated into nothing. Tsukasa and Hikaru landed in front of Misora.

"Away with you," Hikaru said, as he aimed his gauntlet at her. She was sent back by an invisible force. "Quickly, Tsukasa."

"Of course," his partner replied, as he produced the Andromeda Key. The remnants of Ophiuchus' soul was sucked into the orb, filling up another portion of it. Misora watched in horror.

"You're a monster!" She yelled. "How could you betray your own comrades?" Tsukasa scoffed.

"We would have disposed of her had she completed her job anyways. It's only a matter of time now. We are almost finished." He held up the key.

"Send our regards to Subaru and War-Rock won't you?" Hikaru maliciously asked. "Tell him that your turn and his will come soon." Misora stood up to get to them, but they soon disappeared. She grabbed nothing but air.

(Later)

Misora sat Subaru up, and gently shook him awake. "Subaru-kun. Wake up."  
>The brunette opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Huh?" he asked, looking around. "Where am I? I'm not still dreaming, am I?" Misora put her hands on his shoulders, and hugged him. "Misora-chan? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really," she replied as calm as she could, despite her pounding heart. "I'm just glad that your safe." Subaru wasn't faring as well either. He awkwardly patted her back, not knowing what else to do.

"So, you mind telling me what happened? And possibly let go of me?" Misora, not wanting to let go, thought of something to say.

"I'll tell you later. Just be quiet for now. I'm...feeling cold. That's it. Cold."

_'You don't feel hot of cold as an EM being,'_ Harp thought mischievously, seeing through Misora's actions. After a few awkward minutes of letting her parten hug Subaru, she decided to break the silence. "So anyways, I heard that you have a lucid dream when you hear Ophiuchus' music. Mind if I ask what it was like?"

"Well actually..."

(A while ago)

"You have any 3s?" Subaru asked, holding cards in front of him.

"I believe you humans say 'go fish,'" War-Rock replied smugly. Subaru inwardly cursed, and picked up a card on the floor.

(Present)

Harp chuckled, as did Misora, who had reluctantly let go of Subaru. She began to tell him of the fight with Ophiuchus, and how the Geminis had filled another part of the Andromeda Key, along with his message. Hearing this, Subaru sighed. "I can't believe I couldn't do anything," he grumbled. He grabbed Misora's shoulder and squeezed. "But you were able to beat Ophiuchus on your own. That's very good." He stood up and stretched, before noticing Luna still asleep. "Luna?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Misora yelled, before trying to wake her up. But she forgot about her sprained ankle, and she almost tripped. Luckily, Subaru caught her, before she face planted.

"What's wrong?"

"Misora sprained her knee while fighting Ophiuchus," Harp explained.

"That's not good. Harp. Do you think you can carry Luna to her bed?" The instrument nodded. "Good. I'll take Misora-chan to my mom." Before Misora could say anything, she found herself in a princess carry. She was too surprised to speak, as Subaru began to jump towards his house. Misora felt safe and warm inside, as Subaru carried her.

"I guess it's okay to depend on others," She whispered. "Especially Subaru-kun."

"What was that?" The boy in question asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 done, hope you liked it.<p>

Please continue to read my story.

Review/Flame


	31. Chapter 31

Go ahead and flame me later. Here's the next chapter, so yeah...

ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>(two weeks later since last chapter)<p>

Subaru and Misora found themselves back to back, surrounded on all sides with wave after wave of Viruses. Even the skies were closing with many flying enemies. "On three," Subaru instructed, holding out his had towards his partner. Misora gladly took it, and felt Subaru's power pour inside her. Once again, her armor had changed to white with the power of her Queen form. Angelic wing sprouted from her back. "And now for me. Star Break: Fire Leo!" Using the power of the Star Force, Rockman took on the form of the late Leo Kingdom. "Alright. One...Two...THREE!" The two took one step forward.

"Atomic Blazer/Hakai no Uta(Song of Destruction)!" Viruses left and right were purged from existence before they even realized it. In only a matter of less than two minutes, The area was free of enemies. Misora huffed victoriously, while her armor reverted back to it's usual pink.

"As if these guys could take us down," she declared. "Gemini must think we're really weak." But Subaru didn't feel the same way.

"That's not why he sent them to us. We're only a diversion. Let's go, Misora-chan."

(A few hours ago)

"This is bad!" Cancer yelled, barging into Subaru's room. The brunette was taken by surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"What is it?" Subaru asked. The EM being was panting hard as if he had been running. Once Cancer had his breath back, the crab motioned to the ceiling.

"Everything is going down 'buku, can't you see it?"

"What are you talking about, Cancer? I can't see anything." War-rock made his way into reality from Subaru's Star Carrier.

"Maybe he's finally lost it," the gruff voice mocked. Cancer suddenly grabbed Subaru's head and shoved it in front of War-Rock.

"What do you see?"

"...I see War-Rock. Is there something on him?" With another movement of his pincers, Cancer grabbed something from the boy's head.

"And what are these?" Subaru was still confused until he realized that the object in Cancer's pincers were his Visualizers. He looked up again, but still saw War-Rock in front of him. Cancer, too. "Do you see now?"

"But...how?" Subaru stood up and waved his hand in front of War-Rock, and sure enough, the AM-ian was tangible. "You're visible, War-Rock!" The being looked at himself skeptically.

"I am? I don't see anything." At that moment, Akane slammed the door open, a Mr. Hertz Following.

"Subaru-kun!" she yelled, before grabbing the Denpa life form and waving it in front of her son. "What are these things? It keep asking to help me with the house, what is it?" Subaru blinked several times to see if he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

"No way..." The boy looked to the window, and ran to it. No doubt, even the Wave Roads were visible. And he was not the only one to see this. People were flooding the streets to see the Roads. "It's all visible! The Wave Road is visible!"

"That's what I'm trying to say 'buku!" He stopped to shake Akane's hand. "Hello, Subaru-mama. The walls between the worlds are breaking, and now the two are merging!"

"But what's causing this?" Subaru demanded. He looked to his blue partner. "War-Rock?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of would be the Andromeda Key."

"But I thought that was only for summoning Andromeda!"

"I know. But in the end, that thing is an unpredictable and unstable object especially when it's used barely full. There's no telling what it can do in an alien planet like yours, since it only ever been used in Planet FM."

"Subaru-kun!" Misora called from her house's window. "Are you seeing this too?" The brunette nodded.

"'Buku! I almost forgot! When I was on the Road, I saw Gemini with the Andromeda Key! He did something with it other than this!" Hearing this, Subaru suddenly felt a strong presence in the air.

"What else could he do? What more is Gemini doing?" War-Rock answered his questions.

"I can guess what's coming. He used the Key to attract the Denpa Viruses. There's an army of them about to invade the human world. And since the walls of reality are breaking down, even humans will be affected." The sound of marching reached everyone's ears, and screaming filled the air outside. One look out the window, and Subaru started to sweat profusely. High in the Wave Road, hordes after hordes of Viruses loomed above the town in numbers Subaru had never seen before. "At this rate, even those policemen won't be able to hold off against the attack. This is our fight now, Subaru. We better get Harp and the girl."

"Are you going to go?" Akane asked, her voice filled with worry. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course, mom." Subaru opened the window all the way, jumped on the balcony, and called out to Misora. "Misora-chan! Are you ready?" His reply was a pink flash that was already rocketing towards the army. "You too, Cancer!" He looked to his partner and the two nodded. He turned to his mother, and she gave him a sad smile that he returned. "I'll be home soon. Let's go, War-Rock." With that, the boy jumped off his balcony. The familiar flash of blue green, the hero Rockman emerged. "Code Conversion: Cygnus!" With the speed of a speeding jet, Subaru made his way to the battle. Viruses were already descending, and Misora was shooting them down one by one. Subaru aimed his cannon towards his opponents, taking them down one by one. "Wataritori!" little copies of him had spread out to deal with others. "How do you suppose we deal with them, War-Rock? It doesn't seem like we'll do any good killing them one by one." The AM-ian looked around to find Cancer right in front of the army of Viruses.

"That idiot, thinking he can take them all. We better help him out." Subaru nodded and flew over to his comrade.

"Code Conversion: Cancer!" The two of them raised their hands to the sky.

"Tidal Wave!" Slamming their hands on the ground, the two summoned two tidal waves that joined to make one large tsunami. The weaker Viruses were deleted instantly, while the smarter ones retreated. Though they were visibly weakened.

"Leave this place to me, 'buku. Misora-chan needs someone with her." There was a fire in her eyes that showed that he was determined to defend the humans below.

"Are you sure?" The Viruses were already regrouping, still many in numbers. Cancer nodded. "...Alright. You'll need this." Subaru put his hand on Cancer's head, and channeled his power. Cancer's body glowed. He grew thrice in size, surpassing Subaru's height. His pincers were now human hands, and his armor looked more regal, like a knight. His red hair had lengthened passed his shoulders, and atop his head, was a crown like object. Subaru was visibly surprised at the major changes to Cancer's body.

"Thank you," he said, with a surprisingly deeper voice. "Please got to Misora-chan." Subaru flew away, leaving his friend to another wave of Viruses. "Face me now, for I am the King of the Ocean." Cancer raised his hands, and the space behind him wavered like water(Like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon). As if there was a portal, creatures of the sea polluted the area, ranging from the smallest of minnows, to the largest of whales. Their loud cries struck fear into everyone that heard it. "Umi no Guntai(Army of the Sea). Attack, my subjects." The creatures obeyed their lord and rushed towards the Viruses. Cancer reached his hand out and produced a double ended trident made of dense water before rushing into battle with his knights.

(Back to the present)

Subaru and Misora flew passed the army with Cancer's own forces tailing behind them. "What happened to Cancer?" Misora asked, mesmerized by the power that the once short person dealt to his enemies. It was as if he was water skating. Water trailed behind Cancer as he moved like a water ski through the masses. His weapon raked through the Viruses and sometimes he fired the ends like a gun, only to make another one. The sea creatures swam through the skies and rammed the enemy forces. Schools of fish worked together like a battering ram, sharks were eating and smashing, and whales used their spouts and bodies as a weapon to delete crowds of Viruses. There were even giant squids and octopi using their tentacles to sweep Viruses aside. But what really amazed them was this long monstrous serpent more frightening than anything they had ever seen in their life. It was like a wingless dragon that held no mercy at all for it's opponents. "He's a completely different person."

"I was surprised too. Like I did with you, I used the power of the Crown to power Cancer up. I didn't think he would be like this."

"I'll go on ahead," Cancer shouted from below. "Come, my subjects!" The creatures let out cries and went ahead of the two. "I can feel Gemini's presence. He is several miles to your left. I will handle this area and make sure that the human world is not affected.." With the new information, the two changed their direction towards Gemini.

"Good luck, Cancer," Subaru yelled in farewell. Misora did the same. "Most likely, the army was only a diversion, because he knew that we would try and stop the Viruses from hurting anyone." The two soon found themselves in the city area. Like Kodama Town,

"But what does he want?" She remembered that Gemini had said that their turn was near. She had yet to find out what that meant, but she could make a very good guess people were panicking.

"Some other FM-ian must be nearby as well. We have to get to him, before Gemini does. War-Rock, what can you sense?" The AM-ian closed his eyes for a moment.

"I can sense someone else," he noted. "From what I can tell, its...Cygnus. Gemini is close by as well. Too close to my liking." As if on cue, the EM-human's voice reached their ears.

"Gemini Spark!" The two evaded the bolt. Hikaru laughed menacingly. "Didn't I tell you that your time has yet to come? You're a bit too late." Slowly but surely, Cygnus' presence was fading away. Subaru cursed under his breath. "Oh do, wait for us, won't you? I want your defeat to be satisfying."

"I'll kill you if I have to," Subaru threatened, only fueling Hikaru's amusement.

"Can you really do it, Subaru? Can you really kill Tsukasa and I? You know, there's something very different from the two of us. Tsukasa is mostly brains. I am mostly muscle. And unlike Tsukasa, I have a very limited amount of mercy. Only room for two more people. After that, there's no telling what I can and will do. But you, Subaru. You only get so very serious when someone you care about is in trouble. But these are FM-ians; your enemies. Why are you trying to protect them?"

"I'm not. I'm simply trying to stop you from filling the Andromeda Key. Even if you are slaying down my enemies, it doesn't change the fact that once you're done, you will summon Andromeda. Then the whole world will be in danger." Subaru looked around. Everyone was still panicking down on the ground. "Don't you see? You've broken the walls between the worlds and let the Wave World into the human one. What will be next now that the Viruses can be in contact with people?"

"That is not my concern. The Andromeda Key is unpredictable especially when it's not full. But enough talk." Hikaru raised his gauntlet at Subaru and Misora. "Rocket Knuckle!" Subaru barely had enough time to grab Misora and move out of the way, before the fist collided with a building behind him. In seconds, an explosion rang across the area where Gemini's attack had hit. Debris fell onto the ground where people were running around. "Your choice, Subaru. It's me or them." Subaru ground his teeth in agitation at the use of such a cheap trick.

"I can handle it," Misora said. She flew off to destroy the debris, but was nearly hit by Hikaru's lightning attack.

"Don't spoil the fun, girl. How about this then? You can fight me, or save her." Now Subaru knew Misora could handle herself, but with Hikaru firing at her, it would only be a matter of time before he hits her. Tsukasa wouldn't take much longer until he was done absorbing Cygnus' energy. There was no other choice. With great regret, Subaru flew away from Hikaru to help Misora. "Good choice."

"Rapid Fire!" Subaru raised War-Rock's head and fired volleys of shots towards the bits and pieces of concrete and glass.

"I thought you were going to stop Gemini!" Misora questioned as she destroyed a large amount of office chairs.

"He was going to hurt you, and I couldn't let him do that. We'll get him another time." By the time the two reached the ground, all the debris was reduced to small bits of ash that harmlessly fell to the ground. Gemini's presence was already retreating. The code-like remains of Virus life rained down upon them like a sign of defeat and failure.

(Days later)

The two beings of two realities slowly but surely came together. In the end, Mr and Mrs Hertzes' were completely okay with being in contact with each other. Humans were also alright as long as the EM beings carried on with their duties in operating electronic devices. There was still strange tension between the two, seeing as they were still new to each others presence, but within days, it was like any normal day. Of course Subaru, Misora, and a still transformed Cancer protected the land from Viruses. For some reason, Cancer refused to go back to his natural form.

"It's going to wear off some day, you know?" Subaru asked his adult sized comrade. In a miraculously peaceful day, the two spent the afternoon drinking tea. The Hertz was kind enough to brew some along with doing household chores. Akane was glad to have some relax time.

"But It's better if I assume this form 'buku." Cancer replied. The brunette tried to conceal in his laugh by doing so in his fist.

"Yeah, and you sound stupid with that voice saying buku. Now that you're visible, you attract too much attention. I can't go outside without people thinking we're stars in a movie. If this goes on, people will find out that I'm Rockman."

"You're secret is safe, Subuku. The world is safe on our hands."

"Yeah, but all we're doing right now is drinking tea."

"I agree, the tea is nice. We should do this more often."

"...You forgot what we were talking about, didn't you?" Before Subaru could berate him any further, War-Rock appeared from his computer. He stretched his arms as if he had a back to pop or limbs to stretch.

"Looks like even places far away have the same situation as us. Misora is using her ability to teleport to make due of them. Other than that, there's not much Virus threat. There's no sign of Gemini, either."

"Don't remind me," Subaru sighed dejectedly. "I can't believe Gemini would openly attack civilians like that. He used an underhanded trick to lure me away from him."

"We all fall one way or another. You're only human." Subaru gave Cancer a look that screamed "deadpan."

"You know, just because you look awesome doesn't mean you can make cheesy hero lines like that." Cancer visibly hesitated at being caught.

"I-it comes with the form 'buku." Subaru sighed and stood up from his seat. As he walked to the door to get more drinks, he heard a cry from above.

"Look out!" Misora's voice warned before she suddenly appeared in a flash of pink. In human form, Misora fell from the ceiling only for the boy to catch her. The girl found herself in Subaru's arms, and the moment she realized this, she snuggled up to the boy. No doubt Subaru was as red as his jacket. "Oh, thanks for that, Subaru-kun." Subaru couldn't make out a decent sentence while Misora was rubbing her cheek against his. He gently let her feet down first, much to her chagrin.

"You two planned that, didn't you?" War-Rock whispered to a Harp that was stifling her giggles.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." War-Rock let out a scoff. The instrument playfully smacked him. "Oh lighten up, will you? Just a bit of interfering is alright. It's not like I'm pushing them to marry each other."

"Riiight."

"Not yet, anyways."

Misora took the seat next to Cancer, admiring the look of his armor.

"Are you going to stay like that?" she asked.

"Why, it there something wrong 'buku?"

"Well for one, you're still saying that buku thing. It's weird with that voice." Hearing this, Cancer seemed to deflate.

"Shunned even by my idol," he cried. "You're right, I should just go back." In a puff of smoke, the adult looking figure shrunk into Cancer's miniature stature.

"You can always ask me whenever you want to go back," Subaru offered to the EM being. He leaned behind Misora. "So what have you been doing? Little Miss Hero, going around saving the world, eh?" Misora blushed at being praised.

"Yeah. Aren't I a magnificent girl? Perhaps we should go on another date then?" For a while, he was taken aback, then realized she was just playing.

"Perhaps. I'll get back to you on that." Behind him, War-Rock's non-existent eyebrows skyrocketed while his mouth was hanging open.

"I can't believe it," he muttered. "Just a few months ago, my boy wasn't even looking girls in the face. And now he's _flirting?_ Oh, that girl has done a magnificent job on him." Harp giggled in agreement.

"Those two were made for each other." Now had there been no interruption, Subaru and Misora would've already set their next date, and maybe even the one after. Unfortunately, there was a scream outside. The two teens looked at each other, before running to the window.

"Well, what's this?" Subaru asked while watching what was going on outside. Looking at it once, there didn't seem to be any real peculiarity. But that was only if a person looked at it once. Looking at it once, you could see a new addition to Kodama Town's park. It was a large brown object that kids were using as a merry-go-around. Now that in itself was pretty normal. That is, until they saw the face on the new "attraction." "Is that..."

"Libra?" Misora finished. "Yeah, I think it is. What should we do?" She looked at her crush. "Should we stop him?" Subaru was still staring at the strange sight, before something else caught his eye. It was the figure of Crown Thunder swooping in on the scene and picking up Libra from his head. The children screamed while running away, as the ghost ran away with his comrade.

"They look like they're running away from something," he replied, before rethinking. "Or...someone." He could feel a familiar looming presence. "Let's go, Misora-chan. We have to save them."

"Save them? You want to save our enemies?"

"Just for now. But there are two EM beings that could be used for fuel. With Wolf, Ophiuchus, and Cygnus gone, there's no telling how many left until the Key is full. I haven't seen Taurus, either. Right now, we can't afford to make any mistakes, by letting these guys get away."

"He's right," War-Rock agreed. "There's no time to waste." Misora, Subaru, and Cancer looked at each other, bore nodding. In a flash of light, the three guardians of the world began their pursuit. It was a race against time, and a battle for the fate of the world.

* * *

><p>And that's it for now...okay. See you later. I'll look back at this chapter and revise it later. Until then, flame me for being so lazy. I'm a freaking freshman nearing his last weeks of being one.<p> 


	32. Guilt, and the Beginning of the End

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! I am so lazy!

...Anyways, here. I'll edit it later. The ending of the story is coming.

I don't own it,

* * *

><p>Subaru and Misora transported both Libra and Crown to a secluded area outside Japan to get away from Gemini. It was already a risk to have all four of them in the same area, but if Gemini had taken Libra and Crown's energy, then the Key would have been closer to being filled. So, the two had taken their enemy to a cave somewhere in the other side of the world. After a short chase, Subaru had felt Gemini's presence disappear somewhere around Ireland.<p>

"That should be enough," Subaru said, as he let go of Libra. The scale along with the skeleton scrambled to the further side of the wall to get away from him and Misora. "I think we lost Gemini." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Just so we're clear, you are still our enemies," Misora reminded. "But right now, Rockman and I are trying to keep you safe to keep the Earth by keeping you safe." Crown scoffed.

"It seems we're only useful as prisoners," Crown sneered. "We have our own problems, you know. With Gemini trying to hunt us down, we're running out of places to hide. We tried everywhere, the bottom of the ocean, the Americas, Antarctica. Wherever we went, Gemini would find us, and each time, we escaped. But only just. Even now, he will find us. You only delayed it." Libra nodded, or at least that's what it looked like with no neck.

"Our only options are A: Run a while longer. B: Surrender. In the end, the result will be the same." Subaru and Misora looked at each other with uncertainty. "From the moment we agreed to follow Gemini, we became nothing more that stepping stones for his plan. Many have fallen to make sure that he survived. Many deaths instigated by him. There is only one way that you can stop the revival of Andromeda. And that is our deaths." Right as those words left his mouth, Subaru was stricken with, at the least, surprise. But he remained silent to let Libra continue. "We are, for now, away from Gemini. But how long will it be until he finds us?" Crown remained silent, but it seemed that he knew what Libra was saying. He was not protesting in any way. "The Key can absorb the energy of an EM Being after they have been destroyed. But when left alone for a period of time, the residual energy will simply fade into the atmosphere. When that happens, the Key will not be able to absorb it." Rockman contemplated Libra's words, with heavy air.

"...Are you requesting your own deaths?" Subaru asked. He did not like the way this was going. It was not the way he wanted things to go. "What are you planning?"

"Exactly what I am saying. You want to save the Earth? Then kill us. But...Do you have what it takes? You may have defeated some of us because we tried to kill you, but when your enemy is on their knees, begging for the end, how do you respond? You are but a child." The situation had become something too difficult to understand. Seeming to surrender, Libra lowered his scales, and Crown knelt like a knight in front of the King. Subaru was becoming more restless.

"Why would you ask me this? You would throw away your life just like that?"

"It is a test," Crown responded. "By taking our lives, you save your Earth, but what does that say about who you are, child? Can you bear the death of these lives for the sake of a planet? We are warriors. When we close our eyes, we see the faces of those we have killed." Libra spoke next.

"I was a judge of Planet FM's Supreme Court, watching as I sent lifeforms to their deaths, I see the fear in their eyes, and the trembling of their bodies."

"War-Rock is no different. He's used to it. A killer learns to turn off his/her own emotions when they kill, but they never truly forget, do they?" War-Rock remained silent under the stares that had befallen on him. "Even you, child. This is a savage world. How long have you suppressed the death of Wolf without even knowing? You haven't even thought about it, have you? If you can't handle our deaths in your mind, then how can you possibly stop Gemini?" Subaru shook his head in disagreement. In fact, though, they were right when they said that he had not thought about the fight with Wolf. Nor, did he think of the fact that he had been the one to kill him. But now that they had mentioned it, the thought was now flying in his head like a disease that had a delayed effect. Nevertheless, Subaru shook his head to try and clear his head.

"I don't have to kill him. Tsukasa is still there, I saw him. When you guys captured Harp, I fought him. And I saw just for a moment before I lost consciousness where Gemini looked confused about where he was. That was not Gemini." There was a cold laugh that somehow passed through Crown's skeletal body.

"The boy Tsukasa will soon be consumed by Gemini's presence. His mind was already so unstable. The longer Gemini is in control, the more your friend's own consciousness will disappear. He won't be able to tell who he is, and who Gemini is. A boy with a split personality disorder. Who else could be a better host for him?"

"And the only way to possibly stop Gemini would be to kill you two right now before Gemini can? What's your part in all this?"

"Nothing," Libra informed bluntly. "We have no care for this planet. We have simply realized that our lives have become forfeit. We WILL die soon. Against Gemini, we can only lose. But, if we had a choice, it would be to die to Gemini, and watch your world fall, or die to you, and possibly save it. We're nothing but a way to turn the tides." For people to claim their lives as a bargaining chip would make anyone feel sorry, to be the least.

"This is our last choice, but you'll be the one to make it. You have to be willing." Subaru stared at Libra's face, but didn't seem to have any indication that he knew what he was looking at. It was like he simply couldn't believe it. And it was reasonable. One minute, they had rescued them from dying at the hands of Gemini, and now they were asking to be killed by them. He looked at their seemingly defeated forms. Libra's fallen scales, and Crown's kneeling form. They were completely in a state of submission.

"You'll willingly let yourself be killed by me?" A simple "nod" by Libra was the answer. "Just so won't have to die by Gemini. Die on the battlefield, or betrayed by a comrade. Your only choice."

"How sad," Misora commented, sulking at the mood of the situation. "Is there really no other way?"

"None," Crown confirmed. "Now choose wisely. The more you stall, the quicker it will be for Gemini to find us." They remained in the same submissive form, not one ounce of deceit in their voices. They were completely serious. And that simply made everything worse. It was mind-wracking.

"What are you going to do?" Misora turned to Subaru for the answer. There was a look of absolute conflict on his face.

"...That's the question. Exactly what am I going to do? They're right, I'm just a child, not a warrior like War-Rock. Viruses are simply piles of data without a free will, or a process of thought. And whenever I defeated the FM-ians, they were attacking me, so I suppose I used that as justification to be able to kill them. I never once thought that I was actually killing them even after I had done it. And now, I will be responsible of the deaths of two people that didn't strike back. Not this time, anyways." Subaru was talking at a speed he never knew he could, going through the problem, and calculating the solution. He bit his lip, and faced Misora. "But this method could give us a lot of time, and possibly stop Gemini. After that, he'll be the only one to deal with. I could just..." Subaru put a Battle Card in War-Rock, and out came a Heavy Cannon. "I could just end it." Even with the weapon in the open neither FM-ian moved in protest.

"Can you really do it?" Crown asked. "There can be no doubt in your choice. Your decision has to be unwavering. Otherwise, you will only hesitate when or if you defeat Gemini. Make it fast."

"Kid," War-Rock started, finally saying something. "If you want, I'll do it. Just close your eyes. Something like this isn't for a child like you."

"No," Subaru retorted. "This is something I have to do. My resolve can't waver now. If I'm going to continue the life I'm leading now, then I better be ready for things like this. The moment I agreed to fight with you, War-Rock, I seized to be a normal boy. I...thought that someday, I might have to do this." Subaru walked in front of Crown and Libra, and aimed his cannon. His eyes were full of fire. It was dull, but it was there.

"That is your decision? Then do it. You will be a very strong warrior. This will be happening more often. Unlike stupid Viruses, you are killing intelligent life with free will and a life lived. Remember this. The moment we helped, and the moment we destroyed your life."

"And I thank you." Misora closed her eyes, and looked away as the sound of two shots were fired. The remains of Libra and Crown faded away into the air, and their armor crumbled, cracked, and disintegrated. When she finally looked back, Subaru was still standing there, his arm still outstretched, the cannon still blowing smoke. Subaru's face was blank.

"Subaru-kun?" she asked, walking to his side. She grabbed his outstretched arm, and lowered it, before wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay, it's okay." He let her guide his head to her shoulder, allowing himself to be comforted by her.

"They were right," he finally said. "Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. And not just them. Now, I can see Wolf. And when I first defeated Cygnus and Ophiuchus. The faces they had when they were defeated. I see their fear, something I haven't seen until now."

"Chin up," War-Rock instructed. "It will pass, Subaru. Just get some rest now." The boy nodded. But before they could go, there was an explosion above them. Misora tackled Subaru just before the debris could fall on them. The two looked up to see the silhouette of Gemini in front the sun.

"So you killed them before I could," he growled, the anger rolling off his tongue. "Clever trick. Very, very clever, but I only needed to kill 2 to fill the key. I could do with two. Even one would suffice." There was a murderous look in Tsukasa's eyes that outshone the shine of the star he covered. Hikaru stood silently in the back, but was prepared to attack. Subaru in turn aimed his cannon, ready to fight.

"Sorry, but not today!" Misora yelled, grabbing hold of Subaru's arm. The two disappeared in a flash, away from the enemy.

Tsukasa's eye twitched in annoyance, as electricity surged from his body. His teeth were grinding against each other. "Enjoy your peace for now. The day will come where I will reign victorious."

(Japan)

Subaru sat in his room, his mind still all over the place. War-Rock said that the feeling of misery would pass soon, and he wished that time would come sooner. After their escape, the two had gone separate ways to their own homes. Misora insisted that she should stay with him, but he told her that he wanted to be alone for now. "You okay?" War-Rock asked." It took a while for Subaru to process the words.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Just a bit distracted, sorry." War-Rock sighed at his friend's mood.

"It's okay, you know? I remember when I felt the same. Trust me, it'll pass. You have a lot ahead of you."

"Of course." The silence was interrupted by the sound of his mother calling him.

"Subaru!" Akane called. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right out!" Subaru bit his lip. "I need to clear my head. Perhaps going to AMAKEN will help?" With those plans for tomorrow, Subaru decided to go back to reality.

(The next day)

Subaru found himself at AMAKEN that day to get certain thoughts away from his head. In truth, he did not have much sleep last night, and was very tired. At least today, he was feeling much better compared to yesterday, despite the fatigue.

"Hm?" Misora hummed as she walked next to him. "So we're back here?" She looked around, seeing the workers. After the Wave Road had become visible, the EM-beings that were once invisible started to help wherever there was technology, and even places where there weren't. They didn't seem to mind the size of the work, nor did people seem to mind them.

"You're the one that wanted to come with me," he replied. "I wonder where Amachi-san and Utagai-san are?"

"Oh? I thought I heard your voice," said Amachi as he popped up from around the corner. "To what do I bring the honor of having you guys here? There hasn't really been any change in the museum. Or are you two on a date? This place won't suffice for that." Subaru gave out an awkward laugh, and looked to Misora, who was looking at him as if to say, "Can we go on one?"

"I'll think about it," he told her, before turning back to his senior. "Actually, I just needed something to waste time, and get other things in my mind."

"Oh? Well your welcome to use the anti-gravity room." A doubtful look came to Subaru's eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think that will work." If he remembered, the place would have a projection of the stars and constellation. He was pretty sure that looking at those would only remind him of certain beings with suspiciously the same names. Amachi noticed Subaru's strange behavior, but decided not to question him.

"Well if not, then...AH! I do have this." Reaching into his pocket, the older man produced a slip of paper. "I actually won a telescope by one of those big companies by accident, but I already have one. If you want, you could have it." Subaru took a closer look at the paper, a sparkle in his eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked to be sure.

"Of course. AMAKEN has a lot of things. I could spare stuff like this. Have it. Take a trip to the mall, why don't you, and submit this to that one electronics store. After that, why not enjoy yourselves? Even the hero must take a break, yes?" Subaru stared at him, before nodding in agreement. A relaxed sigh passed his lips before he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah...yeah, I suppose I should. Sorry, I was just out of it for a while after a lot of things happened. This is probably something I need." Amachi smiled, and ruffled the child's head. "Thanks, Amachi-san." Taking the slip of paper from Amachi's hands, he soon departed with Misora.

"Are we going to the mall?" she asked, hopeful. The boy looked at the idol, seeming to give in.

"Yes. And before you say anything; not for too long, and try not to spend too much." a happy squeal was the response, as he soon found himself being dragged to the train station.

The two found themselves at the mall, and it was not without a clamor. Fans were crowding around Misora like moths to a flame. Misora was able to tame the crowd expertly. What made her so popular was the fact that even outside the stage, Misora was still a nice person. Not many could say that about idols and child/teenage public figures. And being the innocent person she was, there was pretty much never any slander, nor paparazzi following her like stalkers. But she had told him that sometimes, Harp would render cameras unusable. Needless to say, people were jealous of how close she was to Subaru. Their first stop was the electronics store that Amachi had told him of, and got the telescope. It was War-Rock's job to hold it, though he didn't want to. After that, it was, to Misora's joy, to take him to several stores to buy clothes for both of them. She didn't mind about the money, even though Subaru had told her not to spend too much.

"Come one, Subaru-kun," she called, holding his hand in hers. It was not only her wish to have fun, but she also wanted to help Subaru with his current mental conflict. And it was working. Subaru himself was having fun. After Misora had finished her shopping, Subaru bought the two of them crepes, before going to a restaurant for lunch. Despite all the envious stares of some males, it seemed that Subaru had nothing on his mind except for the fun he was having.

(Subaru's Star Carrier)

"Hmmm?" War-Rock mused, watching the show in front of him. "Looks like the kid got over it quicker than I thought. Behind him, Harp moved her body as if to nod.

"And all it took was the same way it took you to get over it." As soon as those words were said, War-Rock sputtered crazily.

"Th-that was one time! It's not the same as these two."

"Oh? But it was so fun, too, going around FM like these humans. But you were so cruel to not continue it." Harp let out fake cries to agitate the AM-ian.

(Real world)

Subaru and Misora had just finished watching a movie, and were now exiting the theater. Despite Subaru's words, it seemed that the two had gotten carried away, as it was now night.

"Wow," Subaru said, looking at the night sky and the Wave Road. "It's already night. The day went by so fast."

"Yeah," Misora muttered, secretly sad that the day was almost over.

"It gets a bit shifty during the night. Let's go home the fast way." The idol nodded. The two Denpa Henkaned when there was no one around, and took the Road back to Kodama Town. There was an awkward silence between the two, now that everything had ended. "...Thanks for today." Misora turned her head towards him.

"For what?"

"For helping me today." The brunette scratched his head in embarrassment. "If it wasn't for today, I may have stayed in my room the whole day sulking. Remind you of anything? It's like when we first met. It's like my life has turned for the better once I met you." Hidden my the darkness of night, Misora's face lit up several shades of red. But it didn't seem that Subaru knew the implications of his own words.

"R-r-right...I suppose I should say your welcome. I-in fact, whenever you want, you can ask me to be with you, and I will. Whenever..." And again, Subaru didn't see the hidden meaning of her words, but being who he was, responded with,

"Of course. It would be my honor." Misora turned her face away to hide her face.

(Star Carrier)

War-Rock groaned as he covered his face with his hand. "It's taken me while to realize that Subaru really is and idiot."

"I agree."

(Real World)

Subaru and Misora had gone to their own homes. It was a great day

But great days must end, and this day would end with nothing but trouble.

(With Gemini)

Tsukasa paced back in forth, still furious at Subaru's actions against his plans.

"So?" Hikaru asked, being the more calmer of the two. "What will we do? It's obvious that we only have to kill both War-Rock and Harp, and even Cancer to fill the Key." Tsukasa was like a spoiled child who did not get what he wanted for his birthday.

"But I want to kill War-Rock in a much more cruel way!" Suddenly, Tsukasa grasped his head and grunted in pain. "...The boy is still trying to fight me. I have to finish off this miserable planet quickly. It's time to summon Andromeda."

"Huh? But we need to fill the Key more to be more in control of it. We should take care of-" But he wasn't allowed to finish, as he soon found an arm going through his chest. His eyes bulged out in complete surprise, and he found himself unable to say a thing. He turned his head, and found Tsukasa looking at him with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Like I said before. I could do with one more fill." Tsukasa held the Key, and placed it on Hikaru's back. His body was instantly absorbed, filling it just a bit more. Only one more would make it full. "With this, I will win. With this, Earth, War-Rock, Harp, Cancer, the humans, they will all turn to dust." Tsukasa raised the Key to the sky. It shined brightly, leaving his hands, and rising to the sky. A ray of light that pierced the world, and split the clouds. The ray stopped at the border of the world, where space met the Earth, seeming to hit an invisible object. The fabric of reality itself seemed to rip apart, as a tear stretched across the sky. And down came a large figure, like a giant crimson head, that plummeted to the Earth, bringing forth a strong wind. "Andromeda!"

(Later that night)

Japan was in chaos. Andromeda loomed over the archipelago, like a symbol of death. There was an order for everyone to not leave their homes. The roads and everywhere except the buildings were devoid of life. There were no sign that other countries were going to help. Tsukasa stood at Andromeda's highest point, watching the world like a hungry king.

Meanwhile, Subaru and Misora could not believe their eyes, as they saw Andromeda in the sky.

"Why?" Subaru asked to no one in particular, his voice breaking. There was a cold sweat going down his forehead. "Why is it here? How could he have summoned that thing?"

"I don't know," Misora replied. "Cancer is here, and everyone else has already been defeated."

"This is bad 'buku!" Cancer yelled. Akane was also restless, as she looked at the planet destroyer. It was terrifying, to say the least. Terrifying that a world could be so easily destroyed by one being. Was it all so vulnerable?

"What should we do, Subaru-kun? Is there any way that we could even defeat that thing?" Harp and War-Rock appeared behind them, with grave looks on their faces.

"Not once has there been anyone who could defeat it," War-Rock informed. "Probably the King could, but he is gravely injured, and far away."

"Then all we can do is die?" Subaru yelled, surprising everyone. The conversation was interrupted by a large earthquake. Andromeda was trembling, and the earth trembled along with it. And suddenly, Andromeda disappeared. Suddenly, it just wasn't there. But Subaru knew that it was not over. He could see it. There was a crack in the skin of the world, where Andromeda was, and he knew that it was there. But why would it disappear like that? And his answer came in the form of a voice that rang across the world.

"I am calling for your so called hero!" The voice yelled. Subaru and Misora could recognize it as Tsukasa's "I know you're there! The one you call Rockman. If you want to spare the world, then surrender yourself to me! Do so, and I will leave your planet. You have until the next day, at 12:00 AM to come here, or I will destroy Earth from it's core!" The silence afterward said that there was no more room for interrogation. Akane turned the TV on, and already, there was a riot demanding that Rockman surrender itself.

"Disgusting humans," War-Rock spat. "They'll do anything for survival." He looked to Subaru for his say.

"W-well, what else it there to do?" Subaru looked at the cracked sky where Andromeda was. "All I have to do is go there, and the Earth is saved, right?" The sound of a slap rang in the room, and Subaru brought his hand to his cheek, and stared at his mother in surprise. Akane's face was tearing up, and her body was trembling.

"Don't you dare think that your going there," she scolded. Her voice was wavering. "Don't think it even for a moment. I would never let you do this to yourself.

"But mom!"

"I said 'don't!'" By this time, Akane's legs had given way, and she crumbled to the floor. Subaru helped her up. "I can't lose you as well. Don't let this happen again." There was nothing he could say, as he simply comforted his mother, while rubbing her back. It may have been from fatigue, but soon after, Akane had fallen asleep in Subaru's arms. He was able to carry her to her room, and onto her bed.

"What now?" Misora asked, rubbing her arms to calm herself.

"...Go to sleep, Misora-chan. You can take my room. I need to think about it." The look on his face told her that she couldn't say anything in rebuttal.

"You remember how I said I would be there anytime you wanted?" There was no answer. "Even now, my words still stand."

"I know. But for now, just go to sleep." When she exited the room, Subaru waited a long time to make sure she would sleep, until he walked back to the window.

"You're going, aren't you?" War-Rock asked. "I'll not stop you, but you should really think about it, Gemini will not leave Earth alone just because you are dead."

"I know. That's why, if I have to, I'll kill Gemini and if possible, destroy Andromeda."

"Destroy? Are you sure you can." Subaru chuckled.

"With you? Of course I can." He held out his hand. War-Rock grinned, and took it.

"Of course. Always with you, partner." In a flash of light, the two merged to become Rockman. Subaru looked back at his mother's room, and then his own where Misora was.

"Let's go, War-Rock." His partner grunted in response. The hero phased through the wall, but he was met with another figure. He knew who it was instantly.

"Subaru-kun," Misora said in the form of Harp Note. She stood parallel to him, blocking his way. "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>The ending is coming. Until next time. I probably should have split this chapter in two parts.<p> 


	33. THE END

Last chapter of this story. I had fun making it. It's nice to finish something sometimes. But really, I hate it when things finish.

Thank you everyone for reading this, and humoring this author. This is my Whatever-Doesn't-Offend-You Day Present.

Warn you now. This is mostly a fight.

This man does not own this series.

* * *

><p>(Previously)<p>

"You're going, aren't you?" War-Rock asked. "I'll not stop you, but you should really think about it, Gemini will not leave Earth alone just because you are dead."

"I know. That's why, if I have to, I'll kill Gemini and if possible, destroy Andromeda."

"Destroy? Are you sure you can." Subaru chuckled.

"With you? Of course I can." He held out his hand. War-Rock grinned, and took it.

"Of course. Always with you, partner." In a flash of light, the two merged to become Rockman. Subaru looked back at his mother's room, and then his own where Misora was.

"Let's go, War-Rock." His partner grunted in response. The hero phased through the wall, but he was met with another figure. He knew who it was instantly.

"Subaru-kun," Misora said in the form of Harp Note. She stood parallel to him, blocking his way. "What are you doing?"

(Insert theme song)

"Step aside," Subaru ordered. "You should've been sleeping."

"I knew that you were going," Misora replied. "I'm not here to stop you though. I want to help you. Just ask, and I'll go with you."

"No. Now go back. He wants me, not you."

"But you'll die if you're alone!"

"Then I'll die destroying him!" Misora backed up, tears starting to in the corner of her eyes. "Please understand that I _can_ destroy him. I'll lose my life if needed, but I'll be saving the world."

"But you-"

"It's me or the world! And any other worlds out there! Which would you choose?"

"Y-" She suddenly stopped herself, before realizing what she was about to say.

"Go back. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do." Suddenly, Subaru approached her with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed lightly. "Subaru-kun?"

"You're an idiot." Despite the situation, Misora giggled, and returned the hug. She was quite happy. "A complete idiot." There was a pulsing sound, immediately alerting the girl. Before she could try to get away, she felt a jolt run through her. Her consciousness soon faded into black as her body went limp. Subaru could feel her chest rising and falling to her breaths, signaling that she was still alive. Her armor faded away soon after. "Harp, take her back." The FM-ian came into existence.

"You know she only wanted to help," She said as calmly as she could.

"It's help I don't need right now. Make sure she's safe. When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry." With that, Subaru went off. He stared at the cracks in the sky where Tsukasa had disappeared to. He had only 5 minutes until Gemini would destroy the Earth with Andromeda.

"Are you ready?" War-Rock asked? The boy stayed silent for a while.

"...Yeah." The two reached the cracks and found themselves in another place. It looked like the Wave Road, but everything was falling apart bit by bit. The sky, and everything in general was dark in general, like the swirl of wind in that one Van Gogh painting. "Must be a pocket universe or something." But beyond all that, he could see it. The behemoth that loomed over him like a whale to the fish down below. It let out a very faint glow. And on it, standing upside down was Tsukasa. He couldn't help but wonder where the other Gemini was.

"Good to see you," Tsukasa greeted in mock formality. "Are you here to surrender? I'll give you a good place to watch your planet burn before I kill you." Subaru shook his head. "Hm. Shame. But the end will be the same. Shall we start with your house?" Gemini held the key in the air to command Andromeda to do something. The white armored boy was distracted by a shot that hit Andromeda. There was no effect on the huge monster. Tsukasa looked to Rockman who had his cannon pointed towards him. "I take it that you won't let me do a monologue. Shame."

"This is a fight between you and me. Don't include anyone else." Tsukasa laughed a laugh that was fit for the psychopath that he was.

"A FIGHT? Don't make me laugh. A fight implies that you stand a chance. Do you SEE this?" Andromeda began moving, turning from it's form that resembled a face, into the humanoid one. "This is my trump card, and it has worked. What could you possibly do?" Subaru's cannon glowed.

"Everything I can." Tsukasa sneered.

"Andromeda!" The world eating weapon raised it's arm, slowly due to it's sheer size, but it was not the same for when it brought it down. Subaru barely had enough time to convert to his Cygnus form and get out of the way. He looked back to the giant fist to see a huge explosion. "Battle Card: Bombalizer 3." It was a test to see how durable Andromeda's armor was. Unfortunately, once the smoke cleaned, there was no visible scratch.

"Andromeda's armor was made from the most densest material in the universe. Of course that wouldn't work." War-Rock's late words only served to make things more difficult. Suddenly, Andromeda began to glow. Subaru could tell what was going to happen, and almost fumbled with the battle cards. He put layer after layer of barriers in time for the impending laser to hit him. It took all he could to keep his ground, but all he could do was watch as his barriers began to break. "It's no use. He was summoned with an unfinished Key. Andromeda's attacks are only more manic and powerful."

"I CAN TELL!" Subaru was on his knees by the time the laser dissolved. Andromeda loomed over him with so much authority, it almost hurt to be in it's presence.

"Look at you," Tsukasa mocked. "On your knees after barely 5 minutes. You've made this too easy for me. Tell me, do you want to know what happened to my other?" The boy dangled the Key in his hands. "I got a bit impatient, so I put him to work."

"You're crazy," Subaru panted. This elicited a laugh from his opponent.

"You've only noticed that now? Let me tell you this: The boy i took over already nearly gone. No resistance. To think I could find someone with a mind so messed up to fade away so fast.. Makes things so much easier, wouldn't you agree? Now, it's about time you went to sleep. But know that your world comes next." He raised his hand, and signaled for Andromeda to finish the blue bomber.

"Damn it! Battle card: Double Stone! He put several of the Battle Card to use, and summoned a large number of pillars around him. "Code Conversion: King Minotaur!" Subaru grew twice in size, and prepared for the large weight. Andromeda's arm came down, and onto Subaru's arms. The impact caused him to scream in pain, and his armor to dent. He used jet propulsion located on his elbows to strengthen his grasp.

"Useless. More power." Andromeda responded with even more strength that threatened to smash Subaru.

(Subaru's house)

Misora woke up with a jolt. "Subaru-kun!" she exclaimed, before realizing where she was. She looked at her hand, uncovered by her pink armor.

"Misora," Harp said, appearing beside her. "Are you alright?" there was a look of confusion on her face, until the girl realized what had happened. When she did, she buried her face in her hands, as her eyes started to tear up. "Don't cry."

"Why doesn't he want my help? That stupid idiot, I only wanted to help him."

"I know you did. I bet you still do. He has specified this as his fight, and he doesn't want you to be in danger."

"But still! I want to be by his side to face his problems, but he's pushing me away. Just like when we first met."

"And what will you do?" Misora stayed silent for a while, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She turned to her partner with a serious look on her face.

"What do you think?"

(Pocket Universe)

Subaru struggled under Andromeda's arm, his armor crushing further when it strengthened it's force. "Aaargh! I can't hold on any longer!" Suddenly, something crashed onto him from the side. He phased through the giant's arm, and into safety. He reverted back to his normal form.

"Recover 300!" The new person yelled. Subaru found himself surrounded by a green aura. He felt his strength returning to him.

"Who?" He asked as his vision started to clear up. Even then, he had a pretty good guess. There was no one else in this world who would wear that much pink. "Misora?" He suddenly felt pain on his face. Misora had slapped him.

"That's for hurting me." The way her voice cracked told him that she had been crying.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay safe in the house!"

"Well clearly, you needed my help." She took hold of him, and jumped out of the way of Andromeda's swinging arm. "See?"

"That's not the point! You have to go back!" The two combined forces to created a multilayer barrier. to block the giant's laser. This time, it took less power to keep the attack away. Though it was awkward with how close they were standing next to each other. Once the attack was repelled, the two powered up; Misora in her Siren form, and Subaru in his Pegasus. The two began circling Andromeda and attacking at different areas. None of which did much damage.

"Why are you not letting me help? I want to!" Subaru grit his teeth, and aimed his Magician's Freeze where Andromeda's arms connected to his body. It proved to only work for a short while. It broke the ice hold quickly and swung at the brunette.

"It's my own reason. Just GO!" Misora tried to bind Andromeda's arms together, but that too proved to fail, but she stopped the giant from hurting Subaru.

"Tell me!" Andromeda powered his laser once more, and Misora was focused on Subaru to tell her his reason. Subaru saw this, and flew as fast as he could to her. He caught the girl in a hug, and dodged the beam.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" he yelled as they landed on a safe platform. Misora stared at the boy. "This fight could be the end of me, but I don't want it to be the end of you! I can't...I can't bear to let you get hurt, you're too special to me! I let you get captured once, I was careless. That can't happen again. I'll keep you safe." Despite the situation, Misora couldn't help but blush. The only thing separating the pair's faces was their helmets.

"Subaru..."

"I hate to interrupt your lover's spat," Tsukasa's voice said. "but this is getting too troublesome. Andromeda!" The giant's arm was already in the air, and it swung horizontally. It was too sudden. There wasn't time. No time to do anything. Subaru was struck with fear from not being able to do anything. Except...The boy found himself propelled away from the giant's reach. His eyes widened, knowing full well who could have done this. Misora had pushed him out of the way, and taken the attack head on.

"MISORAAAAAA!" He saw the girl's body fly from the force of the giant's arm. She landed a long distance away, her Denpa Henkan faded into nothing. Her human body laid still on the ground. Harp was trying to wake her up. At the sight of this, Subaru could feel nothing but red hot anger and sadness. He had let her get hurt. Even when he had told her to go. Even when he had told her how much he wanted to keep her safe, he had let her take the strike for him. When he finally regained his senses, he rushed to the girl's side.

"Misora!" Harp yelled, turning her partner's body on her back. The armor had taken most of the force that would have torn her apart, but her body was badly bruised, and he could tell that there were broken bones. The only thing that signaled her survival was the rise and fall of her chest. "Misora, wake up! Subaru, War-Rock, you have to help her, she's dying."

"I-I...I can't. Her physical body is what's injured. I can't heal that with a battle card. We need to take her to the hospital. Can you take her?" His mind was going crazy.

"I can, but someone needs to distract Andromeda." Subaru turned back to the giant. He would not let this offense slide, not one bit. Unfortunately, Tsukasa wouldn't let them mourn. Andromeda was already mid swing.

"Tidal Wave! A sudden torrent of water smashed into Andromeda. Normal attacks may not have been able to penetrate it, but even the weapon was a slave to gravity. The giant toppled to it's side. Cancer arrived in his King form, his army of the sea right behind him. They served as a distraction while the EM Being rushed to his friends. "I arrived late, didn't I?" He looked at Misora's beaten body, and gasped. Subaru, his eyes red with pure anger. grabbed his friend by the collar.

"You! Take Misora and Harp away from here. take her to a hospital quickly!" Cancer kept his face straight, knowing that the boy was in pain both mentally and physically.

"I will." He carried the girl in his arms, being as careful as he could. "Do you want me to come back and he-"

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" He was breathing heavily. "Take her away. Do NOT INTERFERE!" Cancer's sea army lasted only a few more minutes. Enough for Cancer to escape. Subaru let his anger control him. The boy sped faster and faster towards his opponent. "GEMINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He jammed a bunch of Battle Cards in War-Rock's mouth. His eyes focused on the center of Andromeda. Jet Ski helped him move faster. Both of his arms turned into Berserk Sword 3. He landed a hit on Andromeda's abdomen. As expected, there was barely a scratch. But Subaru continued. He struck and struck, always the same spot. He spun, he thrust, he slashed, did everything he could, but on that one spot. He threw one bomb after another. After one last slash, there was a significantly huge mark. Subaru went faster and faster. He became a blue blur to the giant, and the panicking Tsukasa. "Take this! Drill Arm!" The drill replaced his hand, spinning violently and piercing the wind as he circled the giant. When he circled to the giant's abdomen once more, he changed direction towards it. He pushed himself further, until he reached the scar that he had made in Andromeda's armor. The drill pierced the giant, embedding itself deep inside it's body. He could hear what must've been Andromeda's voice as it screamed in pain, but he wasn't disturbed. He was loving it. He wanted to beat the world eater for hurting Misora, and threatening his planet. He pushed even toppled the giant's body. When he stopped, the weapon had stopped moving. Tsukasa had fallen off the giant, and was laying on his back from shock. Subaru turned to the boy, sword in hand, wanting to finish it. Gemini looked at Subaru with fear. He had just destroyed the things that was feared all across the universe as the world destroyer. He backed away as fast as he could to get away from the blue bomber.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, swiping at the air to intimidate him. "Get away!"

"Look at you," Subaru said, cornering the boy. His voice was dangerously calm. He held his sword at the boy's face. "Fortunately for you, I know that Tsukasa is still in there. I can still save him. So. I'll give you one chance. Get out of his body, and go to whatever part of hell you came from." Tsukasa grit his teeth. He left Tsukasa's body, returning to his white spark form. Gemini Black was not there. Tsukasa's body disappeared, most likely away from the battle. Subaru followed Gemini, but was surprised by the FM-ian laughing. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are very foolish, aren't you?" Subaru wondered what he was talking about, until the FM-ian dangled the Andromeda Key in front of him. "With this Key, I can still defeat you. Before he could act, Gemini disappeared in a black hole, only to reappear over Andromeda's fallen body. "There is still one card up my sleeve." Gemini took the Key, and shoved it inside his body. Suddenly, his body turned red. Electricity shot out of his body. Gemini screamed in pain as he sank into the fallen Andromeda's body. Subaru looked on in fear as the giant began to stand once more.

"That's impossible." This time, Andromeda turned a pure crimson with electricity shooting out of him. His face was replaced by Gemini's mask. The FM-ian had taken the world eater's body. "No, no, no!" Pure frustration caused him to scream out loud that his attack had been for nothing. No doubt, his last tactic wouldn't work.

"HAHAHA! How does it feel to lose?" Gemini's voice boomed, much deeper and more menacing. "Would you like to try again?" Subaru knew that he to do something. Gemini lifted his new arm faster than the old one. Subaru used a multitude of Jet Ski to get away, but was surprised by the second wind of electricity that came after the swing. Subaru was stunned at how much stronger Andromeda's body had become. He tried to cut at his armor, only for his blade to break, and electrocution from contact. Gemini swung once more at a closer range.

"Battle Card: Invisible! Super Barrier!" The barrier broke on impact, but absorbed a lot of the blow. Invisible only barely helped him. Subaru was still hit by Gemini's arm, and electrocute from contact of his armor. Subaru flew from the force of the hit. He felt multiple bones crack, and bile leave his stomach. He impacted the floor with a bounce and stopped several yards further.

(Hospital)

Misora opened her eyes slowly, cringing at the light of the room. She found Harp and Cancer looking at her. Her body hurt like crazy. From what she could see, she was in a bed in a hospital. "Misora," Harp said, pushing her back down when she tried to sit up. "You have to lie down. You were hurt badly."

"What happened?" Misora croaked. Her throat was dry. Cancer helped her drink some water.

"You took the blow for Subaru," Cancer replied with a dark look in his eyes. He's facing Andromeda and Gemini alone." He pushed Misora down when she tried to get up. "He ordered me to keep you here and safe. He doesn't want anyone to interfere."

"But-"

"He is fighting for you," Harp commented. Misora looked at her partner. "You should have seen his face. I've never seen so much anger before. No doubt, you are his drive to stay alive." Misora blushed at the fact that Subaru was fighting for her." Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and Akane and Amachi entered.

"Oh my goodness," Subaru's mom exclaimed, rushing to the girl's side. She held her hand in her own. Her attitude was one of a parent worrying over her child. "Are you okay?" Amachi was also by her side, taking notice of Harm and Cancer. There was a laptop in his hands.

"I see, you two are EM-Beings," he said as he fiddled with his laptop. "Ever since that monster disappeared, the world has been exposed to a residue of Z-Waves and such. Don't worry. It's non lethal. But, if their fight continues, it could cause a lot of damage to both the physical and Wave world." Akane's brows furrowed.

"He's fighting, isn't he? Oh, my boy is out there fighting." She was close to tears, but stood strong. Misora caressed her hand in responce to calm her down.

"Believe in him," was her words of advice. "He can do it. He'll save us all." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Still though," Amachi said. "A single child? He literally has the world on his shoulders, doesn't he?"

(Pocket Universe)

Subaru was sitting against a wall, blood hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Recover 300" He healed himself as best as he could, but the pain wouldn't go away. He was breathing heavily as he watched Gemini/Andromeda get closer. If he didn't do anything, he was going to lose. Not just his life, but his planet's. And whatever planets were out there in the vast space.  
>"Space..." He looked up and believed that he was looking at the vastness of space. He always did love it. He remembered his dad telling him everything he knew about the subject.<p>

"Subaru..." War-Rock's voice echoed in his mind. "We have to move, you know. But if you want to rest, I don't blame you. I won't run away. We're in this together, to the end. We are partners, aren't we? And friends." His words reached Subaru's ears like an oasis in the desert. What was he doing sitting down? Why was he not doing anything when Gemini was so close? Subaru, although his body told him to stop, stood up to face the giant. He felt the Battle Cards that he had wasted come back to his deck. He took the whole of them, and looked at his friend on his hand with a smile.

"What do you say, partner? One last bout?" The head grinned and nodded.

"With you all the way. Let's go, Subaru!" Subaru shoved the entire deck in his friend's mouth, and jumped towards the giant.

(Hospital)

"What's this?" Amachi questioned as his laptop blared with loud noises. "There's a surge in energy where Subaru-kun and Andromeda are.

(PU)

Subaru flew in the air, swords at his back, floating like arrows(Imagine Gate of Babylon). He sent them towards Gemini like rain. Of course, there was no scratch. Then came the guns. Everything he had in his arsenal fired, making it look like a light show. Everything the boy had, from fire to ice. Energy to physical, projectile to blade. Not one of them made a huge impact, but he wouldn't quit. He was determined. "These are nothing!" Gemini screamed as he swung his arm. His attacks bounced off of him. He glowed briefly, before a laser shot out of the giant's mouth. Subaru's eyes widened at the speed. He couldn't dodge. He was hit.

(Hospital)

"What is it this time?" Akane asked her friend who was mashing on the buttons on his machine. He looked at everyone, his face unreadable.

"The energy...It's fading...You don't think-"

"No," Misora said. She closed her eyes. "Of course not. Subaru-kun as got cards up his sleeve as well. Even if he doesn't know it." At that moment, the laptop blared again, signaling a power surge.

(PU)

Subaru opened his eyes, to see three cards circling him like a shield. "What?" Gemini exclaimed, trying to hit him. The giant hand could not touch him. "What is this?" Subaru looked closer at the cards, and realized that they were the cards of the three sages, Dragon, Leo, and Pegasus.

"So you're not going to let me be defeated?" Subaru grinned, and reached for the cards. He held his hand out and deflected Gemini's arm with the sages. Gemini was stunned for a while, which gave him time to do what he did. "Together then! STAR BREAK!" He input all three of the cards and was instantly hit with an energy surge. Gemini was stunned by the flash of light. Subaru stood there, red and green colored Pegasus wings, Pegasus helmet on his head, Leo head on his right shoulder, and Dragon head on his left. "AM Chimera!" Subaru felt powerful. Gemini fired another laser, and this time, Subaru was ready. He thrust War-Rock's head at the beam and split it in half. But the laser proved to still be powerful. He was overpowered a few seconds later. It didn't hurt as much though.

"Okay, this is good." He aimed War-Rock at the giant. "Tri-Soul Barrage!" War-Rock fired a three colored beam towards Gemini. They separated into the shapes of the three sages. Gemini swung at Leo, only to get hit by Pegasus. He tried to counter, only to get bitten by Dragon. Leo attacked when he had his back turned. Gemini was clearly damaged and stunned, so Subaru took this time to lay his hand of Gemini's abdomen. His body was going on nothing but adrenaline. The electricity barely hurt him. "Let's take this fight somewhere else, shall we?" Subaru spread his wings and flew high. Higher and higher until they exited the Pocket Universe. But Subaru did not stop there. He continued to fly higher and higher.

(Hospital)

"The energy readings are leaving!" Amachi announced, looking outside the window. He pointed to the glowing objects in the sky.

"Subaru..."Akane muttered.

(Subaru)

"AAHHHHHHH!" The two broke through the atmosphere, and crashed into one of the Sage Satellites. He let go of Gemini. "There. This should be far enough. No harm should come to Earth." He looked to Gemini, who was returning to his prime. Not only that, he could feel his adrenaline rush fading. "He's going to overpower me soon. I need something. Something..." He suddenly had an idea. "War-Rock! The crown!?"

"What?"

"Spit the crown out! Hurry!" War-Rock was confused, but did as he was told. Soon, Subaru held the crown in his hands.

"Get ready for this." Subaru shoved the crown into his body without warning. The process made him scream in pain, but he had to pull through it. Gemini was coming, and fast. "There!" The crown was absorbed into his body. "Tri-Soul Barrage!" He released the power of the Sages once more, but this time as a distraction. Gemini was ready though, and effectively fought the attack back. "Pray this works." Subaru focused. He focused on the crown, and nothing but that. "GRRRRAAAGGHHHHHH! CODE CONVERSION!" An explosion of energy knocked Gemini back. When he looked back, Subaru looked different again. Over his AM Chimera form, he glowed, no longer looking human, his skin now light green plasma. His eyes, the whole things was a deep red. A red cape draped over his shoulder, looking nothing but royal. And to top it off, the crown sat on top of his head, complete with the feeling of authority that came with it. "FM KING!" Subaru held in his hands, both the powers of FM and AM. He was an EM Warrior. "This power feels incredible." He looked to Gemini, who looked at him with a sort of fear.

"No!" Gemini yelled. "NO! NO! NO!" Electricity went crazy around him. "I am the strongest! Why are you such a thorn in my side? Why are you so strong?" He ranted like a little child. "This is all your fault, War-Rock! Die!" Gemini's power went crazy. He built up power, and fast. This was going to be big. But for once, Subaru was calm. He felt like nothing was wrong. He held his hand in the air, and grasped at it as if there was a sword. And just like that, there was; a thin blade that reached the top of the large satellite where they fought. "WAAAR-ROOOOOOOOOCK!"

"GEMINIIIIIIIIIIII!" The two attacks hit, but it was obvious right then, who the winner was. Subaru's blade cut through Gemini's laser, and through him. The FM-ian was stunned, but felt no pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything. Not anymore. Andromeda's body was sliced in half. But Subaru continued. Halves, fourths, eighths, until Gemini was practically space dust, before finishing it with a beam of pure energy that blasted Gemini away.

...

When it was over, Subaru stood there, realizing that he had won. The adrenaline that fueled his body left, making him collapse on the ground of a wrecked satellite. He looked around, tired and weak. The satellite was going to explode, with the damage that they had caused. "You can't move, can you?" War-Rock asked, feeling the last of Cepheus and the Sage's power leave them. "Look at that, boy. You're a warrior now. I'm proud."

"The satellite's going to explode," Subaru commented. "I don't have enough energy to move."

"Hm. You've done a lot. You've saved your planet. You deserve a rest, isn't that right?" Subaru nodded, and closed his eyes.

(Hospital)

"Gemini's energy is gone," Amachi announced. Everyone looked up in surprise, then happiness. "Subaru-kun's energy is fading, though." The happiness went away. Misora and Akane teared up, taking comfort in each others arms.

"Daigo," Akane said. "Please...Save your son."

"Subaru-kun," Misora muttered with the same sadness in her voice.

(Satellite)

...

"Subaru." The brunette's eyes shot open, at the sound of this new voice. It was gentle, with a roughness to it. And he recognized it anywhere. Subaru looked to the voice, to see a man sitting next to him. "You tired?"

"Dad..." He couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him.

"Daigo," War-Rock greeted. Daigo responded with a hand wave.

"Dad..." The man grinned.

"Look at you," he said. "Look at how much you have grown." The man put his hand on top of the boy's head, shaking it a bit. That was the final straw. Subaru broke out in tears, and found the energy to hug the man. Daigo returned it happily.

"Dad, you're alive!" At that, Daigo didn't respond. "What are you doing here? Are you coming home?"

"I've always been with you. It looks to me, like you've just gone through something fierce." Subaru laughed.

"I just defeated an alien that took control of another alien that's actually a destroyer of worlds." It sounded crazy, and all of them shared a laugh. "You've got to get out though. This place is going to go down."

"And how are you going to go home? Akane's going to need you to take care of her. You're mother worries easily." Subaru settled into his father's hold, a feeling of safety that he hadn't felt for a while.

"How, though? I don't have any energy left." Daigo chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything. You've done enough." He positioned his son against the wall, sitting, and closed Subaru's eyes. "Just fall back now, son. Relax and just fall back."

(Hospital)

"Oh?" Amachi interjected. Everyone pricked their ears. "Subaru's energy is getting closer. And fast. He's falling!" He, Akane, Harp, and Cancer looked out the window, and no doubt, the boy, was falling dangerously to the ground.

"I'll get him," Cancer said, phasing through the building. He ran across the air, as fast as he could, and caught the boy as safe as possible. "Let's get you home."

(Days later)

Japan, and the rest of the world had calmed down. Well, as much as they could. News still went around how a mysterious blue hero saved the world. Subaru and Misora were both still in the hospital, healing and recuperating.

"Mom," Subaru spoke, while Akane peeled an apple. "You may not believe me, but I saw dad after I beat Gemini." This made the woman stop. "He told me that everything was going to be fine, and he helped me get out of the satellite before it exploded. You think it was really him?" Akane stared for a while, before smiling.

"Of course it was. Without a doubt." She let out a chuckle of happiness. "You really came. Thank you." She turned to her son. "Well, you and Misora-chan will be getting out in a few weeks. Look forward to it."

(Epilogue)

"Really?" Subaru asked Misora, who was playing her guitar. The two, released from the hospital were in Misora's house, relaxing in the girl's room. Subaru couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "I thought you retired, but you're having a concert?"

"Yeah," the pinkette replied with a grin. "I was only taking a break. I wouldn't just stop performing, I mean I love the fans, and I love singing. Besides, don't you remember? Back when we first met, that day in art class?" Misora put her guitar down and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out a ticket. "You won this ticket for that painting you made. But at that time, you didn't want anything to do with me." She held it out for him. "How about now? Do you want to go?" Subaru smiled, and stretched.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm a bit busy, so I might not be able to go." Misora's jaw hung open. She began to pound her fists on the boy.

"You jerk, you can't even make time for me?" Subaru let out a laugh, and took the ticket from her hand.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Of course I'll go. But I'm surprised that you'd be so upset on me not going." Misora blushed a color that exceeded her hair.

"I-I just want you to to come. You are, right?" She looked at him with sad eyes that Subaru couldn't help but blush at.

"O-of course." The two smiled at each other. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>And...done. I'll fix grammar and such later, maybe add a few things. But for now. Thank you<p>

Flame/Review


End file.
